Redefine
by LavenderSkies
Summary: 8 yrs after Future Arc. With their pacifiers' powers mysteriously stolen, the Arcobalenos' lives are in danger. Hibari would've been happy about the mission if only he could go solo. To make matters worse, he has to work with not one but BOTH Mist Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

A/N: The story takes into consideration events in canon up through the end of the Future Arc only. Present day Byakuran and his Guardians are _**not**_ among the people who received memories of the events that took place in the future. Details in notes at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

(Italy)

He tried to retain a façade of calmness as he was being escorted into the impressive mansion by a pair of stoic men, both towering over him by at least two heads in height, each with multiple rings on their hands and, no doubt, guns and box weapons at their disposal. He had no desire to be here and would have liked to refuse the 'invitation' to come. However, given the way he had been surrounded on the streets when said invitation had been extended to him, it was obvious that refusing was not an option.

When they finally reached their destination and he was ushered into the office, he already knew who was sitting at the desk in the high back armchair that was currently facing the window and away from him. "Byakuran-san," he greeted tensely, his expression guarded.

The chair swiveled, revealing the leader of the Gesso Family who smiled mildly at his guest. "Ah…Shou-chan. It's been a while," he began in a breezy tone. "You don't call. You don't write. You even moved. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding me."

Shouichi tried not to let his disappointment show on his features. Eight years ago, when the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his Family returned from their journey into the future, Shouichi had been given memories of the events that had transpired in that future world. Armed with that knowledge, he had refrained from taking trips to the future and, as a result, Byakuran's ability to see into parallel universes was never triggered.

However, it would seem that the two of them had been fated to meet. Their paths crossed during their university days, and they became friends just the same. Shouichi had hoped that perhaps there was something he could do to help sway his friend from turning down the wrong path, but…it was not to be. Although they had managed to alter their destinies, he supposed there was only so much one could do to alter someone's nature. In the end, Byakuran still joined the mafia despite his repeated counsel.

Eventually, when Byakuran asked him to join his Family, Shouichi declined and, with regret, decided that it was time for him to break away. If he stayed close, he feared the situation would become too similar, and history…or rather, the devastating future that they'd been trying so hard to prevent…may repeat itself.

The redhead adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It can't be helped," he reasoned. "I'm studying for a master's degree at a different university."

"So I've heard," Byakuran responded, still smiling.

Shouichi gulped as he tried not to let his anxiety get the better of him and end up collapsing with stomach cramps. "Byakuran-san…why have you brought me here?" he asked as he pointedly darted his eyes to the two escorts flanking his sides.

"What're you talking about?" Byakuran returned, chin in hand with his elbow propped up on the armrest. "I just missed my old friend, that's all."

"I won't join the mafia," Shouichi stated with a sigh.

Byakuran chuckled lightly. "It's nothing like that. Don't worry, Shou-chan! I just want to talk." Picking up a marshmallow from the bowl on his desk, he studied it briefly before turning his eyes back up to meet his one-time best friend's, a faint smile on his lips coupled with a chilling glint in his eyes. "…It'll be just like old times."

As his escorts stepped out of the office, closing the doors behind them, Irie Shouichi regretted the fact that he wasn't able to get a message to Tsunayoshi before coming here.

* * *

><p>(Namimori, three months later)<p>

With one hand stifling a yawn, Hibari Kyouya walked down the empty hallway of the Vongola underground base at a leisurely pace, the sound of his footsteps resounding off the walls as he headed for the meeting room. His presence had been requested by Sawada Tsunayoshi who had claimed it was an emergency. The meeting was supposed to begin at ten in the morning. It was now noon. A two hour delay should be adequate for most of the attendees to take their leave so that by the time he opened that door, Tsuna and Reborn would be the only ones left in the room. Then they could simply talk business without crowds and distractions.

To his surprise and mild ire, he discovered upon entry that there were in fact other occupants still in the room. Aside from Tsuna and Reborn, Chrome was also seated at the conference table along with two unexpected attendees: Uni and Gamma of the Giglio Nero Family.

However, what truly caught Hibari's attention was Reborn's appearance. If not for the style of clothes he was wearing and Leon by his side, he would not have recognized the Arcobaleno. The infant had aged…practically overnight. While Reborn had still been an infant the last time Hibari had seen him just days before, he now looked like a child of about seven years of age. The Cloud Guardian narrowed his eyes slightly. "…akanbou…"

"Yo, Hibari," Reborn greeted as he flashed a seemingly unconcerned smile.

Although the child smiled, Hibari noted that he appeared weak. Another observation he made was that the pacifier around his neck had lost its color and shine. Though it didn't reflect on his features, Hibari immediately became alarmed. Instinct told him that this could not be a good thing. Settling himself into one of the chairs, he turned his attention to the man sitting at the head of the table. "Explain…Sawada Tsunayoshi."

With a silent sigh, Tsuna began the tale. "Two days ago, the color of Reborn's pacifier suddenly faded. Its powers disappeared."

"I could feel the power being drained," Reborn interjected calmly. "It wasn't natural. Somehow…someone stole it."

"Yesterday, Uni arrived with concerns about the same matter," Tsuna continued. "Her pacifier had lost its powers as well. We've made some calls, and it appears the same thing is happening to the others also. The Arcobalenos have been cursed to remain in the form of infants throughout the ages, but it seems whatever caused this has disrupted that somehow. With the pacifiers' powers lost, the Arcobalenos have started to age."

Hibari's eyes turned to Uni as he began to digest the information he just received. He supposed the reason why she was not spontaneously aging like the others was because she was a special case and not _really _an Arcobaleno in the same sense that the others were. He then studied Reborn, noting once again that aside from aging, this phenomenon also appeared to be sapping his strength. Looking back to Uni once more, he confirmed that she was exhibiting the same fatigue as well. Though it seemed highly improbable, he wondered if it could simply be the result of the curse breaking.

As if reading Hibari's mind, the pint-sized hitman said, "This isn't happening because the curse has broken. As I said, it was an unnatural power drain." It simply felt…wrong, and the other Arcobalenos agreed.

"We think that most likely, the Arcobalenos will continue to age until they reach the physical age that they _should_ be…though we can't really be sure," Tsuna added, unable to completely mask the distress he was feeling. He didn't want to consider it, but there was always a chance that they'd simply keep aging, regardless.

"And? What age might that be?" Hibari ventured.

Reborn smirked. "Uni's mother was barely out of Luce's womb when I became an Arcobaleno. What do you think?"

Hibari frowned slightly. In other words, there was a possibility Reborn could die of old age if left as is. At the rate things were going…aging about five years in just two days…their time was limited, giving them only about a month's time at most to solve the problem.

"We're not sure exactly what the culprit might be after," Tsuna said. "With the Arcobalenos in a vulnerable state, I'm worried the enemy might take this opportunity to attack."

"I take it you want to guard the Arcobalenos," Hibari concluded impassively. Guard duty wasn't something that interested him.

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed with a nod. "Lal doesn't seem to be affected, but CEDEF is guarding her just in case. Viper has the Varia, so I'm not concerned. Onii-san took off to go see Colonello as soon as I briefed him, and I've asked Yamamoto to help keep an eye on Skull. Lambo and I-Pin will leave for China later to meet up with Fon. Verde's location is unknown, but Gokudera-kun will try to find him with Dino-san's help. As for Uni and Reborn, they will stay here with me."

In some ways, Hibari liked where this was going. With all the Arcobalenos covered, it appeared his part in the game would be something more active. At the same time, he had a feeling he might not like all of it. His eyes fell on Chrome, acutely aware that the two of them were the only Guardians left unassigned. And she was sitting there with her eyes closed, which, over the years, Hibari had come to recognize to mean that _he_ was also listening in on the conversation. Deciding not to dwell on this, he focused on the issue at hand. "Are there any leads on who might have done this?"

"It's Byakuran," Uni voiced with certainty, her first contribution to the discussion. "Before I lost my powers…that was the premonition I received."

The Cloud Guardian was not surprised. While certain precautions had been taken to guard against the future that they had seen all those years ago…for instance, Irie refraining from using the Ten-Year Bazooka, the Vongola establishing a tight relationship with the Giglio Nero, and the Vongola rings remaining intact…it was impossible for them to control all factors that could lead to catastrophe. Namely, Byakuran.

The man was ambitious and intelligent. Even without his ability to look into parallel worlds, Byakuran was a force to be reckoned with. He came out of nowhere and, before the age of twenty, he was already the leader of the Gesso Family. Of course, as expected, Sawada Tsunayoshi had wanted to form some sort of alliance as a means to protect the future. However, Byakuran had refused all talks, making it clear that he saw the Vongola as enemies from the very beginning. It seemed some things could not be changed.

"I'm afraid Uni's premonition is all we have to go on," Reborn stated, bringing Hibari out of his reverie.

"Hibari-san, I'd like to ask you and Chrome to go to Italy," Tsuna finally announced. "I'd like the _three_ of you to find out what's going on and stop it before it's too late."

Hibari could not have heard wrong. Sawada Tsunayoshi just said _three_…with emphasis. He eyed Chrome again with a frown, not bothering to hide his displeasure. It was just as he had thought.

In truth, Hibari didn't mind taking the job, because, one: he never got the chance to fight Byakuran the last go round in the future, so he would love to get a crack at the guy. Two: Reborn was one of the very few people he actually respected. To have the hitman meet such a pathetic end did not sit well with him. And three: order was definitely being disrupted, and the head prefect blood in him simply could not allow it. Nevertheless, he had issues with his partner…or partners. To begin with, he preferred working alone. Even if he did have to work with someone, why did it have to be the Mist? And not just one, but two? Dissatisfied, he narrowed his eyes at the brunette sitting at the head of the table.

Tsuna read that glare loud and clear, a glare that at one point in time would have made him flinch. However, the much more poised and experienced Sawada Tsunayoshi of today simply accepted his Cloud Guardian's expected irritation with calmness.

"I will take care of this alone," Hibari stated curtly.

"No, Hibari-san," Tsuna denied, his tone firm and composed. "I can't let you do that." He held up a hand when he saw that Hibari wanted to retort. "And I _definitely_ will not back down this time."

Normally, anyone who dared to speak to Hibari Kyouya in that manner would have been immediately bitten to death, but he made an exception for this man. In the very beginning, when Hibari had first met Tsuna, he had no interest in the weakling whatsoever. It was Reborn who had caught his attention. However, he soon discovered that Sawada Tsunayoshi was in fact a lion who believed himself to be a house cat. He was an interesting fellow indeed, enough to compel Hibari to remain his ally for so many years. Though it irked him for the longest time to always get lumped in with this bunch, Hibari couldn't deny that life definitely got a lot more interesting after getting involved with them.

"The stakes are too high for us to let any one person take sole responsibility of this task," Tsuna explained in attempt to appease. "And when it comes to intelligence and infiltration, which is what will be required most on this mission, I believe the three of you will make the most effective and efficient team."

While his Cloud Guardian looked away without saying a word, seemingly to brood over his options, Tsuna turned his attention to Chrome. "I've made an agreement with the Vindice. Since the powers of the Arcobalenos have a profound effect on the entire mafia world, they also want to make sure that balance is kept. Therefore, if this mission is successful, they've agreed to let Mukuro go free and consider his sentence served."

Chrome gasped, her posture straightening as her one visible eye flew wide open with disbelief and her internal voice sought her master's attention. _"Mukuro-sama!"_

Mukuro's response echoed within her mind, sounding intrigued. _"Yes. I heard it as well…"_

"So, Chrome?" Tsuna prompted.

"I'll do my best, Boss!" Chrome replied without hesitation. Duties aside, it was the golden opportunity to save Mukuro she'd been waiting for.

Tsuna nodded. At least one person was cooperating willingly. "Mukuro?"

The illusionist manifested himself, taking over Chrome's body as his soft, amused laughter rang throughout the meeting room. "To this day, you still find ways to amuse me, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said, heterochromatic eyes pinning the Vongola Decimo with a knowing look, already understanding that the only reason why Tsuna had struck a deal with the Vindice was to use it as an incentive to ensure his full cooperation on the mission. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to contemplate before giving his reply. "Very well. I'll play along. In any case, it's best to take care of Byakuran now before he gets in my way later."

That's two down. Tsuna turned back to his Cloud Guardian. "Hibari-san?"

"Fine," Hibari agreed with a sharp look. "On one condition. The moment Rokudo Mukuro steps out of Vendicare Prison, I get to bite him to death."

Tsuna heaved a sigh of resignation. He had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

Mukuro laughed his signature laugh. "Sounds interesting," he said, standing as though rising to the challenge as he faced the Vongola Guardian he considered to be the most…entertaining. "I accept."

* * *

><p>AN: So…that's the first chapter. Hope you liked!

As mentioned above, the story only takes into consideration events up through the end of the Future Arc namely because, believe it or not, the backbone of this story was conceived when the Future Arc wrapped up in the manga. (That was like…what? Over 2 years ago? Yeesh.) It would be too troublesome and unproductive to keep revising the story based on new revelations in canon. I'm not too into the Vongola Gear stuff either.

At the time, I had assumed that only Tsuna's allies had been given memories of the events that took place in the future. It simply didn't make sense to give Byakuran and his team that info, cuz it was like giving your potential enemy all kinds of ideas about screwing the world over, telling him, "Hey, guess what? You're gonna be a total badass in 10 years, so here's a heads up to start making plans!" Seems a bit counterproductive. That's why, in this story, those belonging to the enemy camp don't know anything about the thwarted future. Make sense?

The chapter's a bit short, but I break them where it seems to make the most sense. The story's been outlined, so, yes, there'll be an end. Eventually. I don't have as much time as I used to for writing, so I can't make any promises on frequency of updates. I'll try my best though, cuz I know it's hard to keep up with a story when updates only come once in a blue moon.

Mini glossary, just in case:

Onii-san – older brother (Tsuna calls Ryouhei this, as most of us know.)

Akanbou – infant/baby (Hibari calls Reborn this. It feels awkward to me to actually use 'infant' or 'baby', so I decided to leave it in Japanese…even though it means the same thing. Heh…)

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Chrome walked out of that meeting burdened with a million thoughts running through her mind. She understood the importance of this mission as well as the consequences if it should fail. The lives of the Arcobalenos were at stake. Not to mention, Mukuro's freedom was riding on this as well. Failure was not acceptable.

Therefore, it was of utmost importance to put together a team that would work well together. While she had faith in her boss and trusted his judgment, she had to wonder a bit about the wisdom of teaming her up with Hibari Kyouya. She supposed that between herself and the aloof Cloud Guardian, it would probably be odd but hopefully still manageable. However, putting Mukuro together with Hibari…in her humble opinion, that just seemed like an accident waiting to happen.

As she passed by the lounge, a head of silver in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Curious, she retraced her steps and entered the room. "Hayato?"

The man standing at the bar counter turned at the sound of her voice and snubbed out the cigarette in his hand. "So, they finally let you out, huh?"

"How long has it been?" she inquired. Once the mission had been accepted, they had remained in the meeting room to discuss mission details.

Gokudera took a glance at his wrist watch. "About three and a half hours."

"No wonder I'm drained," Chrome voiced dryly, her shoulders slumping slightly with fatigue. As she approached the Storm Guardian, she found him scanning her up and down with a critical eye. Bemused, she examined herself as well. "What? Is there something on me?"

Gokudera was unable to find any injuries or signs of battle on her. That meant… "At least those two didn't try to kill each other on the spot. Frankly, I'm surprised."

Over the years, Tsuna had made it a point to try to keep Mukuro and Hibari apart, never pairing them up on missions, and Chrome had been doing a pretty good job of staying clear of the Cloud Guardian on her own. However, this time, it couldn't be helped. It was the first time Mist and Cloud had to be teamed up, and nobody was able to predict how either would react to the news.

"Ah…yes," Chrome said, catching on to his meaning. Even though Mukuro had been at the helm for most of the meeting, taking control over her body, she had still been cognizant of what was going on, paying attention from the back seat of her mind. "There were a couple of close calls, but…Boss handled it quite well." She didn't dare to be too optimistic about it though. The relationship between Hibari and Mukuro was definitely still strained no matter how well Tsuna had been able to smooth things over during the meeting. As far as she was concerned, the fight was just being postponed.

"Of course!" the silver-haired man beamed proudly. "Juudaime is Juudaime after all."

At this point, the Mist Guardian eyed the ash tray on the counter. It was practically overflowing with cigarette butts. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" she asked, mildly surprised. "Were you worried?"

"Che." He ran a hand through his hair, somewhat annoyed at being so blatantly called out. "Didn't I just say I knew Juudaime would keep those two in check?"

Chrome responded with silence, merely regarding him with a tilt of her head.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "Why are you giving me that look?" he asked, his tone flat.

She chuckled lightly with a shake of her head. "No reason."

Even though the two of them had had a rough start and Gokudera was probably the last in the Family to give Chrome his trust, ironically, he was now the Guardian she was closest with. Over time, they had developed a bit of a sibling-like relationship, and she credited it to his matured ability as their boss's right-hand man.

The Storm Guardian had once mentioned to her…after his lips had been loosened by a heavy dose of alcohol, of course…how Yamamoto had once so 'arrogantly' berated him about how the right-hand man should be gathering and leading the Guardians instead of pushing them away like he had been doing at the time. He must have taken the Rain Guardian's words to heart, because he had eventually learned to reign in his emotions and stop antagonizing his allies. Once he got over that hurdle, things started falling into place for him as his natural ability to lead began to shine through. Today, he was their boss's capable and level-headed right-hand man, recognized by all and not just a self-proclaimed one. And to the two youngest Guardians, Lambo and herself, he was like a gruff older brother. Lambo, especially, who used to fight with him like cats and dogs, now adored and looked up to him, much to everyone's amazement.

Gokudera raised a brow. "So? How did it go?" he questioned, getting back to the point. He already knew about the mission and was, in fact, the one who suggested the Cloud-Mist strategy. Hence, the extra guilt and concern for putting Chrome in an awkward position.

The young woman heaved a sigh, her concern visible. "The mission is fine in theory, but…I'm just not sure how well we'll work together. I mean…I can probably count the number of conversations I've had with Hibari-san on my hands, and we've known each other for _how_ long now?"

He smirked. "Would those be the obligatory 'I'll bite you to death' threats he gives you every Christmas when you shove a gift into his hand, totaling eight conversations?" When all she did was smile with a shake of her head, he couldn't help but wonder with a quirk of his brows. "What _do_ you give him anyway?" The rest of them had pretty much accepted that presenting Hibari Kyouya with a number of individual gifts was not a well-received gesture. They had tried once, and, for reasons no one could truly understand, he had viewed the stack of presents as some form of crowding and walked out without taking anything. So, in order to work around that guy's strange and unusual phobia, they had decided to let Tsuna be the representative and give him a _single_ gift from all of them instead. Chrome was the only one who had been adamant about having to personally give everyone a gift on her own. Luckily, two presents did not equate to a crowd for Hibari, so this new tradition had been graciously allowed to carry on without incident.

Chrome laughed lightly with an evasive answer. "That's a secret." She doubted Hibari even opened her gifts anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Listen, Chrome," he said, getting back to business. "I'll give you two pieces of advice that'll make it go easier." When she raised her brow in query, indicating that she was listening, he continued. "One: get him to owe you a favor. Hibari absolutely _hates_ owing anyone anything," he explained. "So, if he owes you something, it'll give him reason to help you when you need it." That was actually the basis of _his_ relationship with the Cloud Guardian. They would keep taking turns saving each other from something or another, because neither wanted to be indebted to the other. It had been this way ever since their middle school days.

"Two: the guy can be easily reasoned with…" At this point, he placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as he leaned in to whisper, "…as in manipulated…" before letting go to finish the rest of his statement, "…if there's a good fight at the end of the tunnel."

She gave him a frown of confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh," Gokudera smirked. "You'll figure it out."

The Mist Guardian gave his words a moment's ponder before changing the subject. "Where will you be headed? I heard your target's location is unknown."

"Italy also," he supplied as he took a sip of his forgotten coffee on the counter. Frowning with disapproval at its cooled temperature, he set it aside, giving up on trying to finish it. "Verde was last seen there. It's a good place to start, and I can make use of Cavallone's resources. I'll be leaving tonight."

"I see," she said with a hint of disappointment. She won't be leaving till the next day, so they will go separately.

"Stay sharp," he said, mindful of the uncertainty in her countenance. "You're a Vongola. You can handle it."

"Even if my biggest headache right now _also_ happens to be a Vongola?" she asked in a slightly teasing tone.

He smirked wryly in response. "Think of it this way…if dealing with your ally is your biggest problem, it would make dealing with your enemies seem so much easier in comparison that the actual mission itself would feel like a breeze."

She quirked her lips as she tried not to laugh. "Hayato, even though what you just said doesn't actually improve my situation any, it sounded really good rolling off your tongue. Thanks for trying." With a fond and grateful smile, she stepped closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, her customary act before seeing him off every mission. The good luck wish was implied and no longer needed to be said.

The silver-haired man gave a lopsided smile, recalling how he had seriously freaked out the first time he had seen her kiss Tsuna in greeting. Nowadays, accepting her kisses was a part of normalcy. They had come a long way. He ruffled her hair a bit, _his_ customary act before sending _her_ off. "Same to you."

* * *

><p>She peeled her eyes away from the view of the clear night sky and fluffy clouds outside the window to chance another glance at her partner. Sitting in a sofa across from Hibari in a private jet, Chrome tried not to appear as unnerved as she felt. Three hours into the flight, and he hadn't spoken even one word to her. She didn't really mind silence, but in this case, it was rather stifling. This was shaping up to be an exceptionally long ride. Why did Italy have to be so far away?<p>

The muffled sound of footsteps on carpeted floor could be heard and, before long, the stewardess appeared beside them with a friendly smile on her face. "Sasaki-san, can I get you something to drink?" she asked, directing her question at Hibari.

Unsurprisingly, the man completely ignored her.

"We're fine for now, thanks," Chrome covered before the stewardess could sense anything 'off' about her employer.

With a nod of understanding, the woman walked off to take care of other duties.

Chrome relaxed slightly. Using her illusions as a cloak, the two of them were currently disguised as this Sasaki couple…wealthy civilians with no ties to the mafia whatsoever. While she and Hibari could see each other's true forms, everyone else, including cameras, would see them as the Sasakis. Because they were keeping their Vongola Rings under Mammon Chains, she had to create the illusions with the use of a C-rank ring, a ring that would not raise suspicion or give away their identities even if detected on radar. Having to keep up the illusions throughout the duration of the flight to Italy with just a C-rank Mist Ring was no small feat, but it wasn't a task that she couldn't handle.

They were stealing a ride from the unsuspecting Sasakis' private jet while, according to intelligence, the real Sasaki couple was out of town on a road trip. With the kind of information network, advanced technology, and underground connections at the Vongola's disposal, something like this was not difficult to arrange and pull off. It wasn't that the Vongola didn't own any private jets. It was just that, this being a secret mission, it would be counterproductive to announce their arrival in Italy. If they were to go as themselves, those involved with the mafia would certainly take note. By traveling incognito, they'd slip under the radar and send the jet back to Japan before anyone realized they were not the real Sasakis. Tsuna, of course, was not comfortable with the idea, but he eventually gave in when Reborn said they would find some discreet way to compensate the Sasakis.

Back to the issue of her silent partner, Chrome had actually attempted multiple times to start a conversation to no avail. She asked him relatively basic questions, ranging from whether or not he liked Italian food to whether or not he wanted to play cards to pass the time. Nevertheless, she got a total of zero response from him. Seriously. Was it so hard to simply say 'no' if he didn't want to play cards?

With a sigh of resignation, she decided to passively observe her partner instead. In truth, she had always had a quiet and reserved interest in him. After all, Hibari Kyouya was the one who had saved her life when she was on the brink of death in the future world…the Hibari Kyouya of _that_ world. Of course, that wasn't the only time that her life had been saved. Being in their line of work, doing the dangerous things that they did, they were always pulling each other out of close calls, saving one another's lives. However, that time was different. The man didn't simply save her life. He had told her she could live it with her own power. Supporting her frail form with one hand, gently holding her hand with the other, he had calmly showed her the way. His soft, yet, commanding voice had pushed her to do what she had never thought possible: to create illusionary organs of her own.

Before that day, her life had been completely dependent on Mukuro's powers. But from that day on, she had learned that she could rely on her own strength to survive. She began to feel more in control of her own life, and she believed that it was from then on that she slowly began to change, to grow, as a person. So, when she reunited with the Hibari Kyouya of her _own_ time, she had always kept an eye on him, watching him from a distance with curiosity and perhaps a bit of anticipation, wondering when, if ever, the aloof and untamed prefect would mature into the poised and quietly intimidating Cloud Guardian so that she may get another glimpse at the man she had always respected.

Taking another glance at her fellow Guardian, she admitted that she couldn't tell whether he was or wasn't like the future Hibari, because the guy hardly ever spoke. The only times he'd make his thoughts known were when he would announce his intention to bite someone to death. _Kyouya really doesn't like to talk… Well, Hibari-san wasn't much of a conversationalist either, but at least he responded when spoken to._

This was how Chrome differentiated between the two Hibari Kyouyas inside her mind, referring to the one from the alternate future as 'Hibari-san' and the one from her world as 'Kyouya'. Of course, she still _addressed_ the man as 'Hibari-san', since she wasn't too keen on getting a taste of his tonfa.

Then the sound of a bird's chirping pulled her out of her thoughts, and a small smile graced Chrome's lips when she caught sight of Hibird peeking out of Hibari's suit pocket. She had cloaked the bird as well, making it disappear from everyone else's senses. Thankfully, hiding the bird was something that she could do even without the use of a ring. So, even though she hadn't accounted for its inclusion in the beginning, it didn't really pose any issues.

She watched as Hibari interacted with his feathery pet, getting seeds from an inside suit pocket to feed it, petting it, then telling it to be quiet and leave him be. It did as told and, finding a perch atop its master's backrest, it settled in to take a nap.

Noticing that she had been studying him for a while and that her eyes were currently still on him, much to his irritation, Hibari finally asked without even tossing a glance her way, "Is there something you need?"

If Chrome had caught on to his underlying annoyance, it certainly didn't show as she pondered about how out of synch his attitude towards his pet was with the rest of his personality. "Hibari-san, do you spend a lot of time training your bird? It seems to know a lot." She was honestly curious, though she was having a hard time imagining him doing such things.

His only response was a noncommittal sound. "Hmm."

Unsatisfied, she tried again. "Does it understand everything you say?"

"Why do you persist in asking me these questions?" he inquired instead. They seemed irrelevant, and he didn't do small talk.

She shrugged lightly. "Just trying to make conversation. Since we'll be working together, it would be good to get to know each other a bit more, wouldn't you agree?"

"I disagree," he replied, immediate but nonchalant. "In any case, I already know plenty about you…Nagi."

She was surprised to hear that name from his lips. "How did you…?" She stopped herself. Of course it wouldn't be difficult for him to find out. As leader of the Foundation, which basically acted as their Family's intelligence department, information was his forte after all. Besides, it wasn't like she ever purposely destroyed records of her origins. A better question would be… "Why?"

She didn't like her old name, her old self. Nagi was a coward, a weakling. She had since been reborn as Chrome Dokuro, casting her pitiful old self aside, not wanting to be associated with that identity anymore.

"Why not?" With his chin resting atop his knuckles, elbow propped up on the armrest, and eyes closed, Hibari was the picture of boredom. "Isn't it a given that one should know his allies, enemies, as well as…those who could potentially become enemies?"

Overwhelmed by the abrupt surge of shock and dismay, she shot up to her feet. He was obviously implying that she fell within the third category. "WHAT—?"

She had barely gotten that first word out when, unexpectedly, he reached out and tugged on her arm, swiftly and effortlessly pulling her down onto the sofa he was currently occupying. "Mind keeping your voice down…_dear_?"

Reminded of their task and where they were, Chrome silently berated herself for that sudden outburst as she took a calming breath. It was unusual for her to get worked up like this. Then again, when engaging in conversation with _normal_ people, the experience was never as difficult nor their responses as grating.

She could understand why Hibari might not trust Mukuro. The fact that they had initially been enemies aside, as the Mist Guardian, Mukuro could be rather fickle. Sometimes he would help out, but more often than not, he would leave matters in her hands. Not to mention, he had always made it a point to subtly remind Tsuna that he had his own agenda outside of the interests of the Vongola. However, she was saddened to find that the Cloud Guardian didn't trust her either. Although, due to her relationship with Mukuro, she could understand why as well…which was why it was frustrating.

Then a thought occurred to her, and she voiced her question quietly. "When did you find out?" It must have been a long time ago when he did her background check, right? Surely, she'd earned his trust by now? They'd been fellow Guardians for _eight_ _years_, for crying out loud!

"I wonder," he replied shortly, obviously not wanting to elaborate.

The way he still refused to answer her questions after getting her worked up was really beginning to make her seethe. Somehow, she got the feeling that he must be enjoying this. _He's definitely not like Hibari-san!_

Then another thought occurred to her…a deep-seated fear. Perhaps he was giving her the cold shoulder because he didn't believe her to be his equal. Even though Hibari detested Mukuro, he at least held him in a high enough regard to see the illusionist as a rival of sorts. She, however, was simply Mukuro's shadow. Many people in the mafia world thought that. It was something that had always pricked her ego, fueling her determination to improve herself and prove them wrong. And she couldn't help but worry that Hibari Kyouya might simply see her as Mukuro's shadow as well.

As she pushed that particular train of negative thoughts aside to focus on their not-so-pleasant discussion, Chrome could see the stewardess reappearing from the corner of her eye, most likely to check on the earlier commotion. Not wanting to deal with the other woman's queries, Chrome threw her arms around the Cloud Guardian's neck and pulled him down in embrace, a tactic often employed to discourage people from approaching. She could feel his muscles tense in response, and somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she celebrated this minor victory in being able to successfully, albeit unintentionally, make him uncomfortable.

As expected, the stewardess halted in her tracks. _Oh…they're having one of those moments. I better leave them alone._

As the woman turned on her heels, Chrome continued their conversation in a hushed tone by his ear, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. "With all due respect, those are just background facts. It doesn't mean you know me at all." Nagi was ancient history anyway.

Without a doubt, Hibari did not like close proximities. However, he wasn't about to let her know how much her sudden move had taken him off guard, which was why he held his ground, showing no outward reaction as he gave his bland reply. "And? So? I wasn't the one who thought it necessary to get to know each other."

Chrome frowned. "You really think we can function as a team like this?" They were barely acquaintances, almost strangers. Not to mention, they didn't seem to be getting off to a very good start.

"It never posed a problem before." He had, on occasion, worked with the others. Nobody died.

She pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eye. "I think that's just good luck, Hibari-san," she said earnestly. This mission was too important. They should do everything they could to improve their chances of success.

His brows came together in an almost imperceptible frown. "Are you questioning my capability?"

She gave her straightforward and honest reply without hesitation. "As a combatant? No. As a human being? Maybe." It wasn't that she didn't understand at all, since she had been rather socially awkward for much of her youth. Nonetheless, this person was elevating his antisocial ways to some sort of art form, which could very well compromise the mission. She would have elaborated a bit more, however, she found herself preoccupied with the task of trying not to flinch under his scrutiny as he gave her an odd look, studying her as though seeing her for the first time.

Then, without responding directly to her words, he simply said, his tone decidedly condescending, "If you're finished…would you mind letting me go before you draw even more attention?"

Realizing she was still loosely hanging onto him even though they'd already been alone for a while, she immediately pushed away as though burned, turning to face the window, determined not to look at him. She was embarrassed, yes, but mostly aggravated by the whole exchange.

Hibari straightened his clothes then mirrored Chrome's position, facing the other way. Though outwardly neutral, he was a bit dissatisfied himself. Was she challenging him? Or was she simply trying to annoy him? He couldn't really discern. He did, however, learn one thing: Chrome Dokuro was much bolder and more assertive than he had given her credit for.

It was unexpected, since she was generally not confrontational. Then again, before now, he had never provoked her. Initially, he had thought that if he ignored her, she'd eventually give up and stop talking to him. That didn't work. So, he figured if he said something to upset her, she'd stop trying. That, however, completely backfired.

He wasn't sure what to make of this revelation, but he supposed that, at the very least, this partnership with her would not be as dull as he had originally anticipated. Nevertheless, while he found it somewhat amusing, it probably meant that she'd be more troublesome to deal with. He couldn't help but frown at that thought.

At this point, the stewardess once again peeked in to see if her services might be required only to find her employers now sitting at opposite ends of the sofa, the tension almost tangible between them. _Oh…they're having one of __**those**__ moments. I better leave them alone._

With that, she retreated once more.

* * *

><p>From his place in the cold and insufferable darkness, he could sense her unsettled feelings. Interested, he spoke to her mind. <em>"Chrome. Is something the matter?"<em>

She gave a start at the sound of his voice before heaving a small sigh. _"…It's nothing."_

Mukuro was, of course, unconvinced. _"Perhaps you are tired. Switch with me. Rest. I will take over the task of keeping up the illusions for a while."_

Normally, she wouldn't have agreed so easily, knowing how Hibari and Mukuro tended to clash. However, at the moment, the offer of an escape was too tempting for her to turn down, and it seemed he always knew when she needed it. _"Thank you, Mukuro-sama."_

As she retreated to the solitude of her inner sanctuary, Mukuro took control. Unlike the partial possession he did during their mission briefing, he performed a full possession this time to ensure that his vessel would not be aware of whatever may transpire between himself and the Cloud Guardian. He took a moment to scan his surroundings before directing his eyes to the view outside the window. "Oya? So, it is night," he observed mildly. "How much longer before we arrive, Hibari-kun?"

Hearing that detestable voice, Hibari immediately shot a sideways glare at the illusionist. What the heck was he doing here?

"Ku fu fu… I sincerely hope that you're not harassing my cute little Chrome too much," Mukuro said, getting straight to the point. "She seems rather upset."

"Don't tell me you're here to get to know each other better as well," Hibari replied, keeping his tone blasé.

The illusionist smiled to himself. _Ah…so that's what happened, was it?_ Judging by both of their emotional states, he could surmise how well that must have gone. Chrome did some amusing things from time to time. "Of course not. I just like to take a stroll every now and then." His eyes adopted a momentary distant look. "There's not much to do in Vendicare after all."

"As you can see, there's not much to do here either," Hibari retorted dryly, eyes closing to block the other man's sight from view. "Perhaps you should go stroll somewhere else."

"My, my…" Mukuro began, his voice tinkling with amusement. "Do you really dislike me that much, Hibari-kun?"

"Is it not obvious enough for you?"

"Very well," Mukuro responded, completely carefree. "In that case…I'll be sure to stop by for a visit at least once a day."

Agitation flaring immediately, the Cloud Guardian was about to pull out his tonfa despite his better judgment.

"You really ought to keep that bloodlust of yours in check before you draw unwanted attention…_darling_." If possible, the level of amusement in Mukuro's voice went up another notch.

Hibari faltered at those words, suddenly wondering if it was just coincidence or if Mukuro had heard what he and Chrome were saying before. He didn't know enough about how the connection between the two Mist Guardians worked, so it was hard for him not to be paranoid about it. The annoying I-know-something-you-don't-know smile that Mukuro seemed to always have plastered to his face certainly didn't help matters any either.

A scowl adorned Hibari's features as he refrained from giving Mukuro the pleasure of seeing him shiver at being called 'darling' by him. At least the pineapple bastard didn't try to embrace him like the other Mist Guardian had done, or he would have surely broken out in hives.

As much as Mukuro's presence irked and displeased him, Hibari knew there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment…at least not without putting a hole in the jet, causing them to crash, leaving everyone dead with the exception of Mukuro, since that bastard who deserved to die the most was the only one who wasn't actually physically here. No, he simply had to bide his time. "When this is over…I will definitely bite you to death."

"I look forward to it," the illusionist assured, his eyes taking on a certain gleam as he delivered his next line. "So…would you care for something to drink, _sweetheart_?"

A dangerous glare found its way to Hibari's eyes as the temperature around him dropped a few degrees. That bastard was really pushing it.

"No?" Unsurprisingly, the blue-haired man was not intimidated. "Then, if you're tired, perhaps you'd like to rest your head on my lap?" he offered casually. "I'm currently posing as your devoted lover after all," he continued, reminding Hibari of their disguise. "Might as well make it look convincing, no?" Never mind that they only had an audience of one: the stewardess who would occasionally come by.

By now, Hibari was overflowing with agitation and his hairs were standing on end while his fingers itched for his tonfa and his heart wished for the sight of Mukuro's blood on said tonfa. Forget just putting a hole in the jet. At this rate, he was liable to rip the thing into shreds if he didn't put some distance between himself and this miscreant with mismatched eyes. Without dignifying Mukuro's words with a response, the Cloud Guardian simply stood up and, forcing down the bloodlust…as well as the bile, he walked away with as much calm as he could muster, Hibird immediately trailing after him. _When this is over, I will bite him to death. When this is over, I will bite him to death. _Hibari came to the realization that this was fast becoming his personal mantra.

"Ku fu fu…" After watching the quietly bristling raven-haired man's departure, Mukuro closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, making himself comfortable. It was nice to know that he could always count on the skylark for a generous dose of entertainment.

* * *

><p>AN: Before anyone asks, no, Mukuro isn't gay. He just _loooooves_ messing with Hibari, and he knows exactly which buttons to push. LOL! It's also why he calls him 'Hibari-kun' (even though I don't believe that's how he addresses Hibari in canon), because he knows that familiarity would irk the guy. Heh.

Here's another thing I don't quite understand. Since Chrome had learned how to sustain her own illusionary organs while in the future world, why did she suddenly have to depend on Mukuro for them again when she returned to the present timeline (as shown in her encounter with Daemon Spade)? In this story, she'd basically been keeping up the illusionary organs on her own ever since future Hibari showed her how.

In canon, the Foundation does research and info gathering about box weapons, but they seem to investigate and be in the know about various other things as well. So, I figured it makes sense for them to be the intelligence department.

As I understand it, the plural form of 'tonfa' is also 'tonfa'. So, I'll do it this way…even though it sounds weird to me.

I think the more updated (and correct?) spelling for Dino's family name is 'Chiavarone', but…I'm sorry…I'm really used to 'Cavallone', so I'm going to stick with it.

I know there's a Mammon Ring Cover that came after the invention of the Mammon Chain that's supposed to be more user friendly, but I find the Mammon Chain cooler. The ring cover is kind of…I dunno…lame? LOL! So…sorry, Giannini. Your upgraded version is denied here.

Mini glossary, just in case:

Juudaime – Tenth (Gokudera calls Tsuna this)

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

(Alternate Future)

_She felt weak as consciousness returned to her. Her good eye fluttered open, and she fought against the weight of the heavy eyelid. Taking in her surroundings, Chrome realized that she was in some sort of dimly lit recovery room, and her fuzzy vision could see the outline of a figure standing by her bed._

_When her vision finally focused, recognition of her visitor's features suddenly triggered her memories of recent events. Her unexpected battle with the creepy man in glasses and a bad haircut using strange weapons… Her sudden loss of contact with Mukuro… Boss telling her to hang on as her body failed her… Then this man showing her the way to survival._

_She studied him, and he merely looked back at her in silence, allowing her to gather her thoughts. Did he come to make sure that she had survived? She recognized him, knew who he was. _Cloud Man…_ But…something wasn't quite right. "You seem…different." The sound of her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask she was wearing._

"_How do you feel?" he inquired, his tone flat, his demeanor distant._

"_Tired. I'm not used to keeping up my own illusionary organs, yet." It was sapping her strength._

"_You've sustained physical injuries," he explained. "It should become easier as those heal up."_

"_Where am I? What's going on?" She didn't understand much of what's been happening and was very confused._

"_You've been sent ten years into the future by the Ten-Year Bazooka. Not just yourself…Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, along with a few others are here as well."_

_His explanation didn't really make things any more comprehensible. It was surreal. "Why are we here?"_

_He looked away in contemplation. Then he gave his brief reply. "To redefine destiny…"_

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

Sitting on her bed in the hotel room, Chrome blinked herself out of her daze as she continued to unpack. They had arrived in Italy in the morning. As soon as they passed through the check point at the airport as the Sasaki couple, she had changed the illusion to pose as a different couple to check into the hotel. It was a precautionary measure to prevent from being easily tracked.

Flipping through the four different fake passports she would be using during this operation, she pulled out the one that was relevant at the moment and tucked the rest into a hidden compartment at the back of her small luggage. The passports, as authentic as real, were made by Spanner who had become a member of the Vongola in this timeline.

Her thoughts drifted back to her musings of the alternate future, concluding that her memories of 'Hibari-san' must be coming to the forefront of her mind now that she was on a mission with 'Kyouya'. She couldn't help but notice the difference between the two as she glanced at the back of the raven-haired man sitting at the table, clicking away on his laptop. She heaved an involuntary sigh. The guy was obviously brooding.

She wasn't sure why she hadn't anticipated it, but the Cloud Guardian wanted to get separate rooms. Really, she should have seen it coming. It was the first thing he said after walking into the room they were currently in:

"_Wait!" Chrome placed herself between Hibari and the door. "That's not the plan. We need to stick together."_

"_I don't need you to watch my back," he retorted easily._

"_Well, maybe I need you to watch mine," she argued softly with the voice of reason. "And wouldn't it be a bother if, instead of getting to Byakuran, you have to spend your time saving me if I was caught?" she added for good measure._

_He eyed her speculatively. "What makes you think I would go after you?" he challenged calmly. "Completion of this mission is critical. Surely, it takes precedence over your safety."_

_No matter how aloof and uncaring Hibari may act, Chrome was confident that he was not that kind of person. Why? Because Sawada Tsunayoshi would never put so much trust and faith in someone who would abandon his comrades. However, to call him out on it would most likely yield an unfavorable reaction from him. Therefore, remembering the wise words of one Gokudera Hayato, she focused instead on 'the fight at the end of the tunnel'. "Because you want to fight Mukuro-sama. You might be able to complete the mission on your own, but if that happened, the Vindice would have no reason to release Mukuro-sama. And without me, Mukuro-sama won't be able to take part in the mission." Meaning, in the end, it was in his best interest to continue the partnership._

_After a drawn out staring contest, Hibari finally acquiesced by going back into the room and planting himself on that chair at the table, ignoring her._

And that was how they had arrived at the awkward silence. Again.

She couldn't understand why he was being so difficult about it. Sharing a room on a mission was basically protocol. It was for caution, and it made sense anyway. They could watch each other's backs in case of an ambush, and it was easier to communicate and share information. Chrome was used to it by now and had shared a room with all the other Guardians before. She remembered how Ryouhei used to be nervous in the beginning and would end up saying everything extra loud. He got better later on, but would still vocally remind himself every time that he had a steady girlfriend. She thought it was rather cute. Yamamoto was easygoing. Whenever they shared a room, they'd always play cards to pass the time. He taught her all the games she knew. Lambo was still a kid, and sharing a room with him pretty much meant sharing with I-Pin as well, since those two tended to get paired up on everything. Lambo was a handful, because he was rowdy. However, remembering his fifteen-year-old form via the Ten-Year Bazooka…he may become a handful in a different kind of way soon enough. Then there was Gokudera. Whenever they shared a room, they'd simply talk about anything and everything, and she had no qualms about letting him know whenever his discussions would get too scientific or his explanations too technical. He always gave useful advice and, at the moment, she wished she could call him up and ask for a manual on how to be roommates with Hibari Kyouya.

That was when she heard the familiar voice resounding through her mind, and she was grateful for the distraction.

"_Chrome."_

"_Yes, Mukuro-sama?"_

"_I must say…your ability to guard your emotions has greatly improved over the years," _he began, and she wasn't sure where he was going with that. _"However, recently…it seems I can read you almost as easily as the day we first met. Are you concerned about something?"_

If this was the direction he wanted to take their conversation, then maybe she wasn't so grateful, after all. _"No." _There was so much fatigue in her mind's voice that even she knew it didn't sound convincing.

He prodded further. _"Then…someone, perhaps?"_

She glanced at Hibari's back but remained silent.

The lack of response on her part was enough to let Mukuro know that he was correct in his assumption. What a troublesome girl she was. _"My dear Chrome, there is something you must understand about your new partner."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Hibari Kyouya is a beast and therefore doesn't always understand sophisticated human speech," _the illusionist explained with mild amusement. _"Sometimes, in order to get through to a beast, one must learn to speak a much more…primitive language."_

Chrome gave a perplexed frown. _"I don't get it."_

He laughed at her innocent reply. _"Switch with me, Chrome."_

She panicked slightly. _"Now? Why?"_ The last time she had switched with Mukuro, she had to come back to a Hibari who was practically oozing murderous intent from his pores, and they had spent the rest of the jet ride in tense and suffocating silence. She wasn't sure if she was ready to handle another aftermath of their encounter quite so soon.

"_I'd like to have a word with Hibari-kun," _Mukuro replied simply.

"_Mukuro-sama…I don't think now's a good time…"_ Especially since the Cloud Guardian was already in a foul mood.

"_Ku fu fu… You needn't worry too much," _he assured. _"Hibari-kun most likely doesn't wish to speak with me, but how can our relationship improve unless we are given the chance to communicate?" _he persuaded, sounding oh-so-sensible.

Chrome knew he must have some ulterior motive but, at the same time, also thought he had a point. Deciding to take a leap of faith and give them a chance to work out their differences, she pleaded, _"Mukuro-sama…please don't forget that we have an important mission to fulfill."_ With that, she handed control over to him.

Mukuro took in his surroundings. The place was more of a small suite than just a mere hotel room. It was spacious with two king-sized beds, a set of antique-looking lounge seating, a small open kitchenette complete with a bar counter, and a television that was the size of a home theater. It was the image of luxury. The Vongola sure don't hold back on expenses. "Nice accommodations."

The sound of soft tapping upon the keyboard suddenly came to a complete halt as Hibari cursed internally. Avoiding this very situation was his number one reason for wanting a separate room. It was disturbing, never knowing when Mukuro might decide to pop in just for the heck of it, and it made him feel the need to sleep with one eye open. "Unless I misunderstood the mission, your presence is not required at this time," he stated tersely without turning around.

Mukuro put his feet up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Cold as always, I see."

"What business do you have here now?" Hibari asked, not wanting to deal with him.

Mukuro smiled. "Just keeping my word," he said with nonchalance, referring to his promise of daily visits. "Please…continue with whatever you were doing. Don't let me distract you."

Closing his laptop, Hibari got to his feet. "I've lost my motivation." Whenever he was in the same room as Mukuro, he just wanted to fight. Leaving would be the sensible thing to do.

"Then allow me to be of assistance," the blue-haired man offered. An instant later, the hotel room morphed into a grassy field lined with trees with cherry blossoms in full bloom. "Sometimes, a change in scenery can improve one's motivation," he went on to explain, his voice smooth as silk.

The Cloud Guardian finally saw fit to grace the illusionist with an icy glare.

"Oya? Not to your liking?" Mukuro responded, unperturbed as he feigned ignorance. "I thought for sure it would remind you of home." He paused as though in thought. "Ah…then again…I suppose it may also bring to mind certain _other_ memories." He was, of course, unapologetic.

His previous resolve breaking, Hibari threw caution to the wind and pulled out his tonfa. Forget sensibility. "If you think I wouldn't—"

"No, no," Mukuro interjected, cutting him off. "I knew full well that you would. You're a man of action, after all."

Hibari smirked. "Then I take it you purposely came to pick a fight."

Still as relaxed as ever, Mukuro regarded him with that all-knowing smile. "Perhaps."

"Then let's get to it," the Cloud Guardian snapped. "I don't have all day."

"No," Mukuro replied casually as he directed his gaze to some random point in the room. "I've…lost my motivation."

Infuriated, Hibari moved in with his tonfa swinging.

A trident materialized in Mukuro's hand as he parried the blow with a self-satisfied laugh. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid you'll have to vent your frustrations elsewhere." With those as parting words, the scenery changed back to the hotel room and Mukuro disappeared, leaving the rest up to his vessel.

Staring with dissatisfaction at the unconscious Chrome leaning back against the headboard, Hibari wondered why that bastard even bothered showing up in the first place.

Moments later, Chrome began to stir. The first thing she noticed when she sat up was her antisocial partner, once again, heading for the door. "Where are you going, Hibari-san?"

"I will take care of today's task on my own," he stated as he tossed her a quick glance, still irritated. "Don't follow me."

Chrome heaved an exasperated breath as she got to her feet. _What happened __**this**__ time?_ Instead of helping any, she felt like her beloved Mukuro only managed to make matters worse.

That aside, she couldn't believe how quickly Hibari had forgotten about their talk not so long ago about sticking together. This had to stop. Racing him to the door, she barred his path once more. "You don't trust me, do you?" She had felt since their conversation on the jet that he didn't trust her loyalty or her abilities.

When he merely regarded her without any response, she continued, stating her case with her quiet voice. "Look. Even if you doubt my loyalty to the Vongola, Mukuro-sama's freedom is also at stake here. You may not trust my intentions, but you should trust that I'm at least working towards the same goal, right?"

He raised a brow at her words but otherwise gave no reaction.

She frowned slightly. Was he not taking her seriously? Then she noticed, rather belatedly, that she had her trident grasped in her hand. Before she could question herself about the weapon's presence, she suddenly experienced a moment of understanding as her master's earlier advice about 'speaking a primitive language' came back to her.

"Le…let's have a match," she suggested, stuttering slightly as nervousness gripped her. "I might not be Mukuro-sama, but I'm not just his shadow. I'll prove it to you." There was now a gleam of insistence in her eye.

Now he was intrigued, and he gave her his full attention. "I don't mind." He needed an outlet for his vexation from his previous encounter with that damned illusionist anyway.

Chrome was a bit surprised by his prompt acceptance, but she recovered quickly. She took a calming breath. This was her chance to gain some of this man's trust. She had better not screw up. "Okay, then. Your tonfa against my trident. No rings, no flames, no box weapons, no illusions." This way, it should minimize damage to their surroundings, and she could show him that she was capable of more than just the use of illusions.

Hibari smirked. Fighting the good old fashioned way… "Just the way I like it."

She blinked. He was already being quite a bit more responsive. It was funny how, just by approaching something from a different angle, one could get such varying results. "Good. Then let's go to…" She paused midsentence. She didn't quite think this one through, did she? Even though this was a luxurious hotel with lots of open space and indoor gyms and whatnot, where exactly could they do this without causing a commotion and bringing attention to themselves?

"No," he stated with a hint of impatience. "We do this here. Now."

"What?" She gave pause at that incredulous suggestion. Did she hear him right? There wasn't even any space for such an activity here.

As if to answer her query, Hibari went to the nearest bed. Standing at the foot of the bed, he gave it one graceful and seemingly effortless kick, and the piece of furniture lifted to lean vertically against the wall by the headboard. After repeating the same motion with the other bed, there was now ample clear floor space for a one-on-one fight.

Chrome could feel her jaw dropping. _What's Kyouya __**thinking**__?_

The man in question simply stood composed in the middle of the room, looking at her expectantly. "Come."

Well, she supposed having their match here did solve the dilemma of finding a place to do this in private…as unconventional as it was. With reluctance, she moved to join him.

The moment she stepped into the 'ring', he attacked, not allowing her the time to reconsider and back out, noting her immediate reflex with approval. Metal against metal, their match began with some fairly standard trading of blows, testing the waters as each tried to gauge the other's strength. It wasn't long before the pace began to pick up, Cloud wordlessly challenging Mist to a game of speed, Mist answering the call without protest.

So absorbed was she in the flow of their motions, Chrome didn't realize she was being backed into the wall until the back of her leg brushed up against the bedside nightstand. She looked over her shoulder with a light gasp. Taking her distraction as his window of opportunity, Hibari swung his arm, ready to make a critical blow to her midsection.

While, without a doubt, Hibari bested her in the areas of raw power and brute force, there was at least one thing Chrome knew she had over him: flexibility. It was how she'd been able to dodge most of his super fast and precise moves so far. Putting that flexibility to good use, she twisted her torso and jumped back, extracting herself from her position between the Cloud Guardian and the wall. That was when it happened.

The unsuspecting and very expensive looking table lamp that was sitting on the nightstand was smashed into a million pieces by Hibari's tonfa.

Chrome gasped with alarm. The hotel people were _not_ going to be happy. To her, that should have signaled the end of their match. However, her partner had other ideas.

"Pay attention," he said. Then with the push of a button, the spikes on the tonfa came out.

The Mist Guardian's eye widened as her opponent charged at her again. _Kyouya's getting serious…_ Twirling her weapon in her hand, she braced herself for round two.

If she thought that the lamp would be the only thing to go, then she was sorely mistaken. The breaking of the lamp was really more like the sounding of the gong to signal the beginning of true destruction because, after that, Hibari took things up another notch. As she parried his every attack, Chrome was rather astonished at just how _unrestrained_ he could be. Before she knew it, the vanity mirror cracked, courtesy of the Cloud Guardian's heel. Then the floor lamp snapped in two…that was actually her fault, but she swore she didn't mean it. The painting on the wall came down, now sporting a very angry looking tonfa-induced tear right through the middle of the canvas.

Tsuna was _not_ going to be thrilled when he sees the bill. Chrome winced internally when she dodged and some abstract sculpture behind her went bye-bye. _Sorry, Boss!_

She realized then that she needed to bring this little match to an end if she hoped to salvage whatever was still intact in the room. Picking up a letter opener from the desk, she threw it like a knife at her opponent, aiming for the head. As expected, he deflected the projectile, the decoy. She was right behind that knife with her trident poised to strike, hoping for a finishing blow. Unfortunately, he had seen through her tactic and released the chain at the back of one of his tonfa, extending the weapon's reach for his counterattack. With a quick swing, the chain wrapped and locked around her trident.

She pitched forward, losing balance when Hibari gave his tonfa a firm tug and pulled her weapon out of her grasp. As a result, when he followed through with his other tonfa, intent on striking somewhere on her abdomen, he found that he was about to strike her face instead. He tried to pull the brakes at the last second, but it was too late to stop the swing. Nonetheless, he did manage to lighten the force behind it.

The good news was…he didn't crack her skull. However, the spikes on his tonfa did rip the eye patch off her face. Chrome gasped as her hand immediately flew up to cover her eye, all else forgotten. Then the next thing she knew, her back was slammed against a wall, and Hibari was right in front of her, just inches from her face, with his spiky tonfa at her throat.

Still feeling out of sorts due to the sudden loss of her eye patch, she merely stared at him, wide-eyed, as her chest heaved with the heavy breaths she was taking, her hand remaining resolutely over her eye. When she finally found her voice, it carried a bit of distress. "Okay. You win."

He didn't budge.

"Um…Hibari-san? Could you please move?" She was getting anxious. She _really_ needed to retrieve her eye patch.

"No."

Chrome frowned at that refusal. What did he mean 'no'? What would be the point of squashing her against the wall indefinitely? And wasn't it kind of…_backwards_ for him to not want to remove himself from a 'crowding' situation? But then she realized he was looking rather intently at the hand that was covering her eye, and she could sort of guess the reason.

When Hibari confirmed that what he saw was not a trick of the light and that there was, in fact, red liquid seeping out from between the cracks of her fingers, he immediately peeled her hand away from her face.

She squeaked. Surprised, discomfited, and with nowhere to hide, she simply squeezed her eyes shut.

He scowled at the sight before him. It would appear that his tonfa didn't just rip off the eye patch. It had put a bloody gash right below her eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Um…" She tried really hard not to fidget as she ducked her head and averted her eyes. "You…you really don't have to do this, Hibari-san."<p>

"Be quiet," he ordered curtly.

Chrome really wasn't sure how she ended up in her current predicament. After Hibari had glared at the bleeding wound above her eye like it had somehow offended his grandmother, he had promptly dragged her into the bathroom, ordered her to sit up on the sink counter, and proceeded with his attempt to treat her injury.

Yes. Hibari Nobody-Better-Come-Near-Me Kyouya was currently attempting to treat her wound. She was completely baffled, utterly confused. Pigs must have somehow learned to fly.

She had to stress the word '_attempt' _though, for he didn't seem to be very…proficient at it. He almost got rubbing alcohol into her eye...twice...while cleaning the wound just now. It was making her somewhat apprehensive as she took a cautious glance at him trying to find something in the first aid kit.

In fact, she had probably never felt as uncomfortable as she was feeling at that moment. Not even when compared to that one time when Ryouhei had accidentally walked in on her when she was in the middle of a shower, screamed 'I'M SORRY TO THE EXTREME!' at the top of his lungs in case nobody else would find out about it, then promptly made his retreat _without_ closing the door for her. And the reason was simply because, without her eye patch, she felt even more naked than if she were to actually be without clothes. Once again, her hand reached up of its own accord to shield her eye from view.

"Stop," he commanded, as he pulled her hand away warningly before returning to his task of digging for whatever it was he wanted from the first aid kit. "You're getting in the way." He had told her twice already. It was getting on his nerves.

She heaved a sigh as she tried turning away from him as much as possible. "Look…I can take care of this on my own. Really." Both of her hands were working, and it wasn't like the gash was on the back of her head. She could do this on her own perfectly fine, and she'd probably do a better job. She didn't understand why he was being so abnormally insistent about this. His gesture to help her should have been sweet, but the fact that he was basically _forcing_ her to let him help her kind of took all the sweetness out of it.

Dejectedly, her hand reached up again. However, this time, before the hand even got close to her eye, he had suddenly grabbed both of her wrists and twisted them behind her back. Immediately following was the light sound of a click.

Chrome's eyes widened. _Oh, no…he didn't just…?_ Turning to look over her shoulder, the view through the mirror behind her confirmed her thoughts: he had just handcuffed her! When did he even do the whole Cambio Forma thing? She immediately whipped back around, regarding him with a look of shock and dismay.

To that, he simply told her, cool and unapologetic, "I warned you." He didn't have the patience to keep doing it.

She twisted her lips with a small frown, her wrists tugging against their binds. Why did she have to be cuffed like a criminal to get treatment? It was all so…bizarre, not to mention humiliating, but she eventually relented with a sense of defeat. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." She turned her head away once more, unable to deter herself from that natural reaction stemming from the need to conceal her eye.

Before long, he gripped her chin with one hand and turned her head to face him, looking somewhat disgruntled by her continued antics. With his other hand, he began to apply some sort of ointment to her gash…and she hoped to all the gods that it was the right kind. She'd hate to have the flesh above her eye trying to mend under the influence of foot lotion.

With her hands cuffed behind her back and her chin secured in his hand, Chrome really had no choice but to face him and allow him to see her. Her usually concealed right eye wasn't missing or anything. It was simply awfully disfigured with unflattering scars from old stitches above and below the eye. The iris suffered from discoloration and was a sickly pale lavender, and the sclera around it was heavily bloodshot on a permanent basis. It was not a pretty sight. Understandably, it wasn't something she was comfortable with having anyone see.

However, as Hibari continued with his task, she noted that he didn't stare, nor did he avert his eyes. He was looking upon her as he would anyone else…which was largely apathetic with hints of irritation. Her lips quirked slightly at that thought. Somehow, his attitude was making her feel more at ease, and her nervousness began to ease up.

As for Hibari, he agreed wholeheartedly with her comment of 'let's just get this over with'. Had she been injured anywhere else, he wouldn't have bothered. After all, a fight was a fight, and striking anywhere was fair game. Her eye, however…not even the left one, just the one on the right…was the only thing he had deemed to be off-limits. Striking that obvious weak point was a low blow that only something even lower down the food chain than an herbivore, like a weed, would employ. He would never allow himself to stoop so low. The fact that he had done it, even if it had been unintentional, had left a bad taste in his mouth, and he had sought to immediately rectify the situation. He wouldn't consider his actions chivalry in any way, shape, or form. It was really more of a pride issue. The way he saw it, the sooner he fixed her up, the sooner he could start forgetting that it ever happened.

The moment he was finished, he reached around and removed the handcuffs before handing her eye patch back to her.

Chrome twisted around to study herself in the mirror. The adhesive bandage that was clinging protectively over the gash was crooked and loose, and there was quite a bit of excessive ointment peeking out from the sides. Well, he did put in the effort, she supposed, and it would be impolite to draw attention to his apparently nonexistent first aid skills. "Um…thank-you."

He watched as she busied herself fixing her eye patch, his features pensive. After some deliberation, he spoke. "Seven years ago."

She blinked up at him, understandably perplexed by the seemingly random phrase he just uttered. "Huh?"

"When I was informed of your identity," he elaborated blandly. At this rate, she was going to be a real nuisance to him. It was best to clear up a couple of things so they could move on.

"Oh…" she said, a bit dumbfounded as she strapped her eye patch back in its place. He was answering the question she had asked when they were on the jet. "By who?"

"Akanbou." He couldn't say for sure why the Arcobaleno had volunteered the information to him. He could only assume that it had been done in the interest of shielding the girl from his wrath towards Mukuro, needlessly letting him know that she had been nothing more than a normal girl and had nothing to do with the illusionist prior to their battles against the Varia for the Vongola Rings.

"I see…" she said thoughtfully._ So…it wasn't even because Kyouya was investigating my background…_

"I'm not blind, Chrome Dokuro," he continued as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall opposite to the counter she was sitting on, obviously displeased that she seemed to believe otherwise. "I can see your loyalty to Sawada Tsunayoshi…regardless of your relationship with Rokudo Mukuro."

She was delighted but bewildered and generally stumped. There was no real animosity or distrust? She didn't need to prove her loyalty or anything? Then what was with the attitude? He was really hard to figure out. Then she decided to ask a question of her own. "Why did you accept my challenge?"

There had been various reasons. He accepted because she was being really persistent, and her persistence was getting really annoying. He accepted because he actually had a lot of time to kill and nothing to do. He accepted because he needed to blow off some steam after dealing with that blasted illusionist. Nevertheless, telling her all this involved far too many words, and he couldn't be bothered. So, he settled on the short reply that also happened to be the main reason for his acceptance. "I never turn down a good fight." With that said, he walked out.

Nothing could have suppressed the smile that was currently adorning her features. Chrome was so much more elated than she had thought she'd be, just knowing that he considered her a worthy opponent. Somehow, she also felt relieved of some stress that she didn't know she'd been having.

Hopping off the counter, she followed Hibari back out to the room. At the sight of the half destroyed state of things, her smile slipped. Right. She had forgotten about this minor detail. "Boss is _not_ going to be happy," she voiced quietly, sighing dolefully.

"Hm." He gave her a sideward glance, looking for all the world like he could really care less. "He's used to it."

She had to fight the urge to just gawk at him. The guy was basically implying that leaving a trail of destruction was common place for him. At that moment, she'd gained a new appreciation for her boss for being able to put up with his Cloud Guardian's casually destructive ways. Sawada Tsunayoshi must be a saint.

Giving one of the beds a light push, Hibari dropped the furniture back down to its upright position with a dull thud. "We'll leave here in four hours. Until then, don't bother me."

The Mist Guardian raised her brows, watching speechlessly as her partner climbed onto the bed and settled in to take a nap. However, the fact that he had changed his mind about ditching her and going solo didn't escape her notice. It had taken a lot of property damage and one awkward first aid session to do it, but it looked like they were finally starting to get along, just a bit.

* * *

><p>AN: Since Chrome didn't have anything to do and she's too nice for her own good, while Hibari napped, she cleaned the room to minimize the hotel staff's wrath. XD

My portrayal of future Chrome is probably a bit different compared to most. She's about 13/14 years old in the series currently. There're many possibilities for her character to grow in different directions, depending on the situation. Hopefully, by the end of the story, I can explain it well enough for this version of her to seem plausible. Heh… Some reviewers have already mentioned that they're ok with it. Whew. That eases my worries a bit. Thanks, guys! =D

Does it actually say anywhere (like in some character bio or author's notes or something) that Chrome's eye is gone? At the very least, I don't think that detail's covered in the manga itself. I might be using a bit of artistic license with this one. I wasn't sure at first if eye discoloration could occur as a result of injury, but I found out from some website that it could. The bloodshot sclera thing, I'm not so sure about. But I know someone who got poked in the eye with a pencil when he was a kid, and ever since, there's been this blotch on his eyeball. So…dunno…permanent bloodshot sclera as a result of injury might be possible? Heh. I have a tendency to obsess about details that, for the most part, probably nobody else cares about. (-_-;)

Another question I have about the KHR story. When Chrome was sent to the future, she appeared in Kokuyo Land, right? So, what was future Chrome doing there all by herself?

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

It was dark in the semi-crowded bar. The rambunctious voices of its patrons at various levels of intoxication carried through the air, competing with the steady beat of the lively music playing in the background. Sitting at a small table in a secluded corner, shrouded by half shadows, with a clear view of the entrance were the Vongola Cloud and Mist Guardians, each holding a drink.

Eyeing the drink in his partner's hands, Hibari silently questioned her choice. If ordering orange juice at a bar didn't make her stand out, he wasn't sure what did.

"So?" Chrome began as she leaned over the table slightly, keeping her voice low to ensure that the conversation remained only between them. "Who's the target?" From the mission briefing, all she knew was that they were going to target a mid-ranked Gesso member; someone with high enough standing to have the right level of access, but not so important that he or she stood out. Hibari would determine which member to go for since he was leader of the Foundation, and they were definitely more in the know about this sort of information. It was partly the reason why he had been chosen for this mission.

He pulled out a photo from the inside pocket of his suit and placed it on the table before her. "Renato Guardini. Age twenty-one. Computer technician. Became a member two years ago."

She studied the photo of the average looking man with dirty-blonde hair. "Why him?"

"He has a habit that can be taken advantage of," he explained without much enthusiasm. "He frequents this establishment." That made him easy to track. "And he indulges in socializing with women." That made him easy to get to.

So, basically, the guy was a flirt. "You wouldn't happen to know what type of women he likes, would you?" she chanced, not really expecting much.

He eyed her blandly. "Blonde. Young. Herbivorous."

Blonde and young, she understood. Herbivorous? She'd have to improvise on that one. Still, she was impressed. "You're pretty well informed, even on people who aren't exactly important."

"Extra precautionary measures are taken where Byakuran is concerned…for obvious reasons."

That was true, she supposed. Against a man who could have world-ending tendencies, it was better to be safe than sorry.

About an hour later, just when Chrome was beginning to think that maybe their target won't show up tonight, Renato Guardini walked in through the front door. After stopping by a couple of tables along the way to greet some of the patrons he recognized, the target eventually made his way to the back. Settling in one of the stools at the bar counter, he waved the bartender over and made an order.

Wordlessly, Chrome got to her feet and gracefully meandered her way through the people and approached the bar counter, taking a seat beside their target. From where he was, Cloud simply watched as Mist worked her magic. From this distance, it was impossible for Hibari to hear what they were saying. Nonetheless, it was apparent that Guardini was taking the bait, if the way he was leering at Chrome and laughing at everything she said was anything to judge by.

It was amusing, watching her somehow coax the man into ordering drink after drink while she continued to nurse the same glass of orange juice in her hands. No doubt, she was weaving some kind of illusion of a blonde beauty, tailored just for him, and she wasn't even using a ring. Once or twice, the target was getting a bit touchy with Chrome, and Hibari briefly wondered if he would have to step in. However, she was able to handle the situation quite well without having to resort to violence or abort the mission.

Once Guardini started getting tipsy, the Mist Guardian slipped the sleeping powder into his drink without the man's notice. Hibari glanced at his watch. She worked fast, and she made it look easy.

The Cloud Guardian stood up and left the bar from the front entrance. Walking with slow but purposeful strides down the largely deserted night street, he made a turn into the side alley and waited by the back door.

Before long, Chrome emerged from the door with an about-to-pass-out Guardini by her side, one of his arms slung over her shoulder as he leaned heavily on her tiny form. By the time they made it out into the alley, he was already out like a light. Hibari relieved her of the dead weight before the man could drop to the ground.

Hauling the unconscious man further back into the alley, Hibari dumped him alongside the other passed out drunks where no one would come and look. Chrome immediately searched his person and extracted all the identification and access cards he had. As soon as she'd found them all, Hibari handed her a black rectangular object that wasn't much bigger than a deck of cards. It was a high-tech duplication device invented, once again, by their very own genius mechanic, Spanner. Sliding an access card into one of the two slots on the side of the device, she waited as the device scanned the card, inside and out. After a brief processing period, the device spit out an identical and fully functional duplicate of the card from the second slot. She repeated the process until she had a copy of all the cards. Then she returned the originals to Guardini's pockets.

When the man awakes, he would only think that he had gotten really drunk and passed out. He wouldn't know that he had his identity temporarily stolen. And with the strength of the sleeping powder she had given him, he shouldn't wake up until the next morning.

That meant they only had tonight to infiltrate and get out of the Gesso base unnoticed.

Cloud and Mist stepped out of that alley with body language so convincingly relaxed and unconcerned that no one would think them guilty of anything, passing easily as two people who were merely out for a late night stroll.

"Just out of curiosity," Chrome began softly, breaking the silence, "how would you have done it if you had come here on your own?" It was what he had initially wanted to do.

He spared her a sideward glance before giving his apathetic reply. "Take him to the back alley and beat the information out of him."

She was a bit stunned. Was he joking or was he being serious? That method was neither stealthy nor foolproof. "Wouldn't that alert everyone to our presence? Surely, he would report back to his Family afterwards."

He was unperturbed. "By the time I'm finished with him, he would be spending some time in the hospital, unconscious and possibly in a coma, and he won't wake up before the mission's over."

She noted that he sounded very sure of himself when he said that. It would appear that he still retained some of that impulsiveness he had been known for back in his youth. Dejectedly, she wondered if it was supposed to be her unofficial mission to keep an eye on him and make sure he wouldn't do anything too reckless.

* * *

><p>Chrome glided through the halls of the Gesso base as though she belonged there because, to the eyes of those who cared to look, she was Renato Guardini. Using the copies she had made of the man's access cards, she was able to gain entry without a hitch.<p>

Out of the three known Gesso bases, the one she was currently infiltrating was the smallest one. There were less people and laxer security. Since it was already past three in the morning, the halls were even more deserted, and that suited her just fine.

The wireless earpiece in her right ear buzzed to life and Hibari's indifferent voice came through. "Turn left at the end of the hallway."

She walked to the end of the hallway and turned left.

"After passing three doors, there should be elevators on your right. Take it to the fifth floor."

She walked past three doors then pushed the elevator call button and waited.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the rooftop of a small building that was closest to but still outside of Gesso property, Hibari kept watch on Chrome's progress from his laptop. With a map of the base pulled up on his screen, he was tracking her location via the tracking device she was wearing on her belt, guiding her to where she needed to go.<p>

The blinking red dot on the map stepped out of the elevator, so he gave further directions via the microphone clipped to his collar. "Head straight down the hallway in front of you."

Frankly, he was bored. The thought of sabotaging the mission by leading his partner in the wrong direction to cause a commotion and afford him an opportunity to jump in and bite someone to death flitted across his mind. However, that thought left him as quickly as it had come. After all, there were much bigger fish at the end if he could bear with it for now.

He held up a hand to stifle a yawn as the red dot on the map was approaching the end of the hallway. "Go through the secured doors at the end."

Catching movement in his peripheral vision, Hibari looked to find a pair of squirrels making their way across the same rooftop he was currently on. Idly, he wondered if squirrels would eat bird seeds. Reaching into his inside suit pocket for the bird seeds he always carried around with him, he decided now was a good time to find out.

* * *

><p>Chrome swiped her access card through the card reader on the wall, and the double doors unlocked for her. As she passed through, she couldn't help but wonder how Hibari got his hands on this base's map. Hacking? Bribery? Perhaps he had beaten someone <em>else<em> into a coma to obtain it?

The sound of his voice cut her musings short. "Second door on your left. That's the room."

Swiping her card once more, she was able to gain access to the base's secondary server room. Taking a quick glance around, she was relieved to find the room unoccupied. They avoided the main control room and the main server room, because they knew those rooms would likely be manned twenty-four hours a day. With the secondary server room, however, it was a fifty-fifty guess, but it looked like luck was on their side.

With the help of a Stealth Ring and a couple of Deception Filters, the room's security cameras became as good as disabled. Bypassing the racks of equipment that filled up much of the space, the Mist Guardian went to the computer station straight ahead. Unsurprisingly, it was in the direct line of sight of the glass panel in the door. Anyone who were to walk by outside would be able to see her, but she was not overly concerned by this expected detail.

After settling into the task chair and inserting a thumb drive into the computer, her fingers began to dance on the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Up on the rooftop, Hibari observed as a pair of squirrels tentatively examined the pile of bird seeds he had laid out for them, his expression still as impassive as ever.<p>

Then a series of windows popped up on his laptop's screen: the video feeds from the security cameras within the Gesso base. It didn't take long for her to hook him up to their surveillance system, did it?

"I have visual."

* * *

><p>Chrome took a deep, calming breath. With Hibari now acting as her lookout, she concentrated on her real objective here: to steal information.<p>

Her fingers continued to dance as she began hacking her way into the system. Being the Mist, infiltration was her forte. Usually, after infiltrating, the point tended to be to steal information. So, over the years, she had picked up a thing or two about computers.

She had initially tried learning from Gokudera but quickly realized that his teachings wouldn't make a lick of sense unless one was already born a genius. She kind of felt bad about it, because the Storm Guardian had actually done some research on the subject before trying to relay the information back to her.

Eventually, she had found a teacher in Spanner. He was much more laid back, patient, and he had great interest in the subject. Unless he was busy trying to work out one of his inventions, he didn't really mind helping her out. He'd always serve her a wrench-shaped lollipop with a cup of steaming green tea whenever she paid him a visit in his lab. And whenever Irie Shouichi would pop in, the bespectacled man would share a bit of his knowledge with her as well. While Spanner would impart pretty much anything as long as he thought it was something cool, Shouichi was adamant about not personally teaching her anything that had to do with breaking into and tampering with other people's properties.

As Chrome continued to type at a furious speed, she realized that this could take a while. To help pass the time and fill the silence, she spoke quietly into the microphone hidden on the inside of her collar. "Just out of curiosity again, how would you have done it if you had come _here_ alone?" She really was curious.

There was a long pause at the other end as though he was deliberating whether or not to indulge her question with an answer. Then his voice came through. "I wouldn't have," he declared flatly. "Because I would have already gotten all the information I needed out of the herbivore we left in the alley."

Chrome rolled her eye. "What if he didn't have the information?"

"There're plenty of other mind-ranks."

She raised a brow. Was he just going to beat them all up one by one? "Certainly, you don't expect a mere mid-rank to be privy to all of the Gesso's top secrets?"

"I still wouldn't have come here." If he had it his way, he wouldn't be doing any of this sneaking around. It wasn't his style.

"What would you have done?" she pressed.

His reply was immediate. "Walk in through the front doors of their headquarters and bite everyone to death until I find Byakuran." It was as simple as that. He didn't know why they had to make it so complicated. He preferred to be direct.

Chrome thought that this must be why Tsuna didn't want the Cloud Guardian to take the mission alone. He was rather wayward and reckless. The only reason why it had never been a problem before must be because of his inherent talent and strength. He probably never had to worry about consequences or taking precautions, because things would always work out in his favor.

_In this regard…Kyouya's a lot like Hibari-san…_ She remembered that time in the alternate future, breaking into Merone Base with Hibari and Kusakabe. As soon as her illusions had gained them entry, Hibari had split off on his own and went wild. "You always get what you want, don't you?"

"Is that a problem?"

She sighed airily. "No. Just envious." She wished she had that confidence.

"…"

"In that case, why did you agree to this plan?" she inquired. It obviously wasn't what he wanted.

"It keeps things interesting," he began offhandedly, "…to do things his way now and then."

She smiled, glad to know that no matter how much of a lone cloud Hibari was, there was still a place for Tsuna in his heart, and he was still tied to the Family, even if only by a thread. "I'm a bit surprised," she said, her smile evident in her voice. "You're answering my questions today."

There was another stretch of silence, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was shocked, irritated, or amused. Then, when he replied, his tone was, of course, too bland to be telling. "They're not completely irrelevant this time."

Nevertheless, his words elicited a light laugh from her as she filed that bit of information away for later reference. "Whatever you say, Cloud Man." She was about to wrap up. However, before she could announce it, she heard his curt warning.

"Someone's coming."

Great. "How much time?"

"Ten seconds."

She reminded herself it would be pointless to bang her head on the table. "Your idea of 'advanced warning' seems a bit different from most."

"Hm."

Quickly pulling her thumb drive from the computer and slipping it into her pocket, she remained where she was and tried to appear natural. Hopefully, whoever it was would just walk on by.

No such luck. The door opened and in stepped a man who was probably in his early twenties. At the sight of Chrome, he frowned, half in confusion and half in suspicion. "Renato? Dude, what're you still doing here?"

Chrome heaved an exasperated breath and leaned back on the task chair, throwing one arm casually over the backrest as she gave the unknown man a look of frustrated resignation. "You know how it is. I was at the bar, man, and they called me back to fix some glitch that _apparently_ can't wait till tomorrow," she said as she displayed the mannerisms she had picked up from Renato Guardini during their encounter. While her illusion could cover her expression and the tone of her voice, she still had to provide the appropriate words and body language to make it complete.

"That's rough," the other man commented, his suspicion gone now that he understood the situation.

"Tell me about it." Chrome folded her arms as her body slid lower down the chair, appearing even more laid back. "I was talking to this really cute blonde, too."

"Really…" the man by the door drawled with raised brows. "Hey, I'm almost done making the rounds. Wanna hit the bars again after?"

She gave him a dry look. "You kidding? After this, I just wanna go home and crash. Besides, that blondie ended up leaving the bar with some stuck up boring looking guy."

* * *

><p>Out in the darkness of night with his face illuminated only by the light from his screen, Hibari frowned with irritation. Was she trying to tell him in a roundabout way and from a safe distance that he was stuck up and boring?<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, well, that sucks," the nameless Gesso remarked sympathetically. "All right, then. I'll catch ya later." With a casual wave, he took his leave.<p>

"Yup." Chrome returned the gesture then turned her attention to the computer monitor. Swiftly, she closed out of all programs and removed all traces of her tampering. "I'm finished here."

"You're clear," Hibari informed her.

"Removing visual now." Disengaging the link between Hibari's laptop and the surveillance system was her final task. With that done, she activated her Stealth Ring, retrieved the Deception Filters, and slipped back out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>From where he was standing on the rooftop, Hibari watched as Chrome walked out from the front gates, leaving the Gesso base as though she'd never even been there. Thinking back to something she had said earlier, he couldn't quite understand why she'd be envious of him when it was apparent she was quite capable of obtaining what she wanted as well.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time they returned to the hotel, it was already close to dawn. In silence, the two Guardians went about their respective activities. Hibari got himself a glass of water and simply sat down in one of the lounge chairs. Chrome fired up her laptop and began to sift through the information on her thumb drive for anything useful.<p>

When he was finished with his water, he got up and began to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Chrome inquired. Surely, it was too late for him to go off to do some other solo tasks, wasn't it? She really didn't want to have to give the 'sticking together' speech again.

Hibari turned to her expressionlessly. "Shower. Or are you going to say we should do that together as well?"

She wore a stunned look and was a split second away from sputtering. However, once she thought more logically about it, she realized what must be going on: he was throwing a bit of a tantrum, wanting his personal space. Yes, that definitely made more sense, especially since that glint in his eyes was tinged with something more along the lines of contempt and nothing remotely close to humor or, heaven forbid, lust. All that time he had spent on the open roof by himself earlier must have not counted since he was working and tied to her via a voice line.

For one very brief sadistic moment, she wondered what he would do if she actually said 'yes'. It seemed years of exposure to Mukuro were having its effects on her. However, she had enough self-preservation instincts to know it was unwise to rattle the cage of an already agitated beast. For a guy who required so much personal space, she supposed he was already holding up pretty well and putting up with a lot. Therefore, she simply wordlessly returned to her work, since she didn't think his question deserved a verbal response.

Content, Hibari went about his merry way. After coming out from his shower, he went straight to bed.

Seeing his example and feeling the fatigue, Chrome shut down her laptop and crawled into her bed as well. Work and shower could wait till later.

* * *

><p>For Chrome, the following day was pretty much spent sitting at the table, hovering in front of her laptop, sifting through the stolen files.<p>

For Hibari, however, the day was spent engaging in various other activities that had _nothing_ to do with the mission and could only be described as being leisurely. Drinking tea. Reading the Italian paper. Reading a book. Polishing his tonfa. Taking a nap. Feeding Hibird. Playing with Roll.

By evening, Chrome finally couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to help me, Hibari-san?"

Leaning against the headboard, in the middle of taking his second nap of the day, the raven-haired man simply said, "No."

She twisted her lips slightly. "It would go much faster."

He opened his eyes then and gave her a pointed look. "You won't find what you're looking for on there. It's a waste of time."

She returned to her work with a quiet sigh. _Kyouya's being difficult again…_

She knew what he was getting at, and it was a point he had argued on during their mission briefing. The chances of Byakuran putting this sort of high level top secret information on their server was next to nil. "Please try to understand where Boss is coming from," she pleaded. "He's just concerned for our safety." Though she supposed he was already being understanding by going along with it despite his feelings on the matter.

He gave no response and went back to sleep. She gave up on trying to convince him to help.

* * *

><p>It was already midnight by the time Chrome finished. As Hibari had predicted, she found nothing. She heaved a sigh of defeat as she rested her head upon her folded arms on the table, feeling completely drained.<p>

From his place on his bed, Hibari cracked his eyes open, taking a quick glance at her before closing them again with a small smirk.

Catching that I-told-you-so expression, Chrome pouted slightly. However, before she could dwell on her despair much more, her cell phone rang. There was no caller ID, which was normal when on missions with all the needed secrecy and confidentiality and whatnot. "Hello?"

"How's my little sister doing?"

She started at that very familiar voice. _Boss!_ She immediately slipped into her role for the coded conversation. It was very difficult to ensure a secure line in this sort of long distance phone calls, so they had to be cautious. "Nii-san!"

"Having fun on your honeymoon?" Tsuna asked in a casual tone. _How's the mission going?_

She gave a light laugh, sweet just like a newlywed little sister, but not like the usual Chrome Dokuro. "Yes! We went to an art museum today. Wanted to get you a souvenir, but…there wasn't anything nice."

"Is that so?" _Ah…so, it was a dead end, after all._ He had suspected that might be the case but, if at all possible, he had wanted to try a safer alternative route before going for the one that would put the three of them in much more danger. "Well, at least you had fun." _At least you got out safely._

"Yes." She smiled, touched by his constant concern. "We'll be visiting another city tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be able to find a souvenir there." _We'll move to the next stage and get what we came for._ "How's the weather back home?"

"The sun's still out, but…it's not shining too brightly."

Chrome frowned. "I see." _Reborn-san's not doing so well…_

Tsuna continued. "With the changing seasons, the days seem to be getting shorter and shorter…much more quickly than I thought it would."

The days were getting shorter more quickly. Chrome felt a chill from those dreaded words. Though her boss tried to conceal it with his casual tone, she could still detect the worry in his voice.

"I hate to do this to you," Tsuna went on, "but…I'm going to have to ask you to cut your honeymoon short."

She forced a chuckle. "Can't run the company without me, hm?" She tightened her grip on the phone as she closed her eyes, bracing herself. "…cut short by how much?"

"For now…I'd say two weeks."

She swallowed and released a silent but shaky breath. "Okay. We'll see what we can do about changing flight plans."

"Thanks, squirt. I know it's asking a lot. Well, enjoy the rest of your trip." _Be careful on the next stage of the mission. _"See you when you get back."

"We will. Take care, Nii-san."

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

Sitting at his desk in his office, Tsuna ended the call with a troubled expression etched on his features. He glanced over at Reborn who was sleeping on the couch with his fedora over his face. His mentor seemed to be perpetually tired and napped often, the sudden physical changes and the loss of his Arcobaleno powers sapping his strength.

If that was all, Tsuna wouldn't be quite as worried. What had him really concerned was the fact that Reborn now appeared to be in his early twenties. That wasn't right. If he was aging five years every two days, the Arcobaleno should only be in the physical form of a boy in his teens right now.

It was as they had feared. The aging process was speeding up.

A small shadow moving away from the crack in the doorway caught his attention. Getting up, Tsuna followed it out into the hallway to find its owner. "Uni? Is everything all right?"

"Tsuna Nii-san." The little girl turned and faced him with a small, cheerless smile. "Yes. I only wish there's something I could do." If only she hadn't lost her powers to see the future, she wouldn't feel quite so helpless.

Her power of clairvoyance did not originate from her Arcobaleno pacifier. It was her own. However, because her life was linked to the curse, her life force was connected to her pacifier's powers. As a result, when the pacifier's powers drained away, so did her own. It was the same for all the Arcobalenos.

Her words worried the Vongola Decimo greatly. The current situation with Byakuran plotting something that was putting the Arcobalenos in danger…it was too similar to what had happened in the alternate future for his comfort.

That was the thing with parallel universes, wasn't it? One could be vastly different from another, or it could just have minute inconsistencies while sharing largely the same fate. He had no idea how much they had been able to change things, how much they had been able to throw things off course, as a result of their time-traveling adventures eight years ago. It was a concern that had always been at the back of his mind ever since…his, as well as his Guardians'.

Although nobody ever said it was their responsibility to make sure that the world wouldn't come to an end, his Family had made it their business to do everything they could to thwart such a possibility. After all, they were the only handful of people who had witnessed and experienced firsthand the world getting apocalyptically close to the end. They were the only ones who _knew_ it could happen. Didn't that basically put the responsibility on their shoulders? Tsuna, especially, could not help but feel the weight of it.

Looking at Uni now, Tsuna was concerned that she might attempt a self-sacrificing act, much like her future counterpart had done. Getting down on one knee so that he could be closer to her eye level, he took her small hand in his and looked at her with seriousness. "Uni. No matter what happens, until this is over, you must stay here with me."

He wasn't able to save her in the future world, but this time around, he would protect her. In this timeline where he had made it a point to develop strong ties between the Vongola and the Giglio Nero, where he had watched her grow up, where he was like an older brother to her, he would definitely not allow her to die.

Even without her clairvoyance, the little girl was able to read through his concern as well as his guilt. She truly felt blessed to be so loved. "Please don't worry, Tsuna Nii-san," she assured. "I won't do anything rash. I promise."

She looked away, her eyes glazing over in thought. "Before I lost my powers…I wasn't able to see how this struggle would turn out. My visions didn't give me any directions to act upon. I think that means I'm not supposed to step in… Fate has other plans, and events will take its course without my intervention," she explained, her young voice carrying a wisdom far beyond her years.

Uni's eyes returned to him then. "I believe this fight was meant for _your_ Family, Tsuna Nii-san."

He blinked, taking a moment to absorb the meaning of her words. Then he tightened his grip on her hand with a warm smile of his own, a smile filled with a promise. "In that case, we'll definitely take care of it." It had been his intention all along.

Speaking of his Family brought his thoughts back to his Guardians. He had just confirmed Chrome and Hibari's status. He hoped the others were doing well.

* * *

><p>(Mafioso Survival Training Grounds, somewhere in Europe, earlier that afternoon)<p>

Ryouhei walked into the cabin after chopping three days' worth of fire wood, feeling satisfied. They were currently in a forest where various members of the mafia would come for survival training under Colonnello. It was made by the mafia, for the mafia, much like Mafia Land. Usually, there'd be more people here, but now, given the situation, it was just him and his shishou.

Eyes scanning the room for his shishou who now looked to be almost the same age as himself, he was immediately alarmed when he finally located the blonde unconscious on the cot. "COLONNELLO SHISHOU!" The Sun Guardian was by his side in an instant, practically shaking the life out of him. "DON'T DIE, COLONNELLO SHISHOU!"

Annoyed at being disturbed from his nap for the umpteenth time and not having the strength to clobber the brat over the head for it, the Rain Arcobaleno could only grumble. "Shut up! How many times are you going to keep waking me up? Kora!" He glared daggers at Ryouhei who was breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Go out and run fifty laps for me! Kora!"

Ryouhei shot to his feet. "YES, SIR!" Then he zoomed out the door in the blink of an eye.

Colonnello settled back into his cot with an irritated sigh. Whenever Ryouhei got really nervous and worried, he'd lose his cool and revert back to the 'extreme' behaviors of his youth. Normally, he could take it, but right now, it was a bit much.

As he tried to get back to dreamland, the Arcobaleno braced himself for his next wake up call, wondering what bogus task he should send the Sun Guardian off to the next time he returned.

* * *

><p>(Varia Headquarters, earlier that afternoon)<p>

"VOIIIIIIII! Mammon! You're looking pretty weak and pathetic there!"

"Shi shi shi… Are you sure you're growing? You're still pretty puny."

Mammon pushed away from the table and stood up with agitation. It was simply impossible to enjoy tea while being ridiculed. It was time to relocate to the bedroom. Grumpily but without a word, the Mist Arcobaleno stomped off.

Squalo and Belphegor exchanged a glance then promptly stood up from the table as well, leisurely trailing their source of entertainment.

"VOIIIIIIII! Mammon! Where're you going? You're getting too old for nap time!"

"Shi shi shi… If you end up dying, can I feed Fantasma to my Storm Mink?"

"Stop following me!" _These annoying __**bastards**__ are going to be the end of me! Not the curse!_

* * *

><p>(CEDEF Headquarters, earlier that afternoon)<p>

"Let go of me, Basil!" Lal Mirch, the only Arcobaleno who was still in infant form, threatened.

Basil tightened his hold despite knowing there'd be hell to pay later. He was already sporting a black eye. "I can't do that!"

She growled, none too happy. "I have to go help the others! I have to help Colonnello, damn it!"

"You must stay here!" he argued.

"I'm not one of the seven! I won't be targeted!"

"You don't know that!"

Basil could already see it. This was how he was going to spend every single day until this whole thing's resolved.

* * *

><p>(China)<p>

I-Pin hiked up the mountain path with a fishing pole in one hand and a bucket full of fish in the other.

Lagging behind and out of breath was Lambo. "Wai…wait up, I-Pin!" He, too, was carrying a fishing pole and a bucket. His bucket, however, was empty. "We should've brought a helicopter or something," he practically whined.

Not too far ahead, in the middle of the bamboo forest, was a small house. As the pair got closer, the front door opened, revealing Fon standing at the threshold, waiting.

At the sight of her shishou, I-Pin's expression brightened. Though the man still appeared unusually frail, at least he was on his feet now and giving her his usual gentle smile. "O-Shishou-sama!" She picked up the pace to go show him the breakfast she had acquired.

"I-Pin! Wai..! Oof!" Behind her, Lambo managed to fall on his face.

* * *

><p>(Carcassa Family's battle ship, somewhere out in open sea)<p>

"Hey, you!" Skull barked from his place on the 'throne' in the control room. "Vongola lackey!"

Standing not too far away enjoying the sea view, Yamamoto turned to the Arcobaleno with a questioning look as he pointed a finger at himself. "Me?"

"Of course, you, you numskull! You see any other Vongola lackeys here?" The Cloud Arcobaleno placed a hand over his chest as he breathed deeply. He couldn't believe it. He was getting tired just from saying that. Was he going to die like this? Did the Grim Reaper not hate him anymore?

Yamamoto flashed his signature grin as though he'd never heard that whole lackey thing. "What's up, Skull-kun?"

Skull grumbled under his breath. This annoyingly carefree guy obviously had no respect for him whatsoever. He needed to show this brat who's boss. "I'm hungry! Make me dinner!"

The Rain Guardian shrugged, not the least bit offended for being told to do menial tasks. To him, Skull was pretty harmless: all bark and no bite. It wasn't like he had anything else to do anyway, and it didn't really hurt to play along if it would make his presence here a little less awkward for everyone aboard. "Okay. Sushi?"

"Yeah! And make it snappy!"

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>(Cavallone Estate)<p>

In the library, sitting in front of a computer with his glasses on and his hair pulled back into a short ponytail, Gokudera was burning the midnight oil tonight.

Dino entered, followed by Romario who was holding a stack of files in his hands. As Romario unloaded his burden onto the table beside Gokudera, Dino said, "That's all the info we have on Verde the past five years."

Eyeing the files and the various reference materials the Storm Guardian had spread out all over the place, Dino ventured, "Do you really think you can find Verde in time this way?"

Gokudera gave everything a once over as well. He certainly had his work cut out for him. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I just need some kind of lead."

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

After ending the call, Chrome stared dully at the device in her hand.

Hibari sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed, looking at her expectantly.

"It's not good," she finally divulged, dispirited. "The Arcobalenos' aging has sped up."

"How much time do we have?"

"The original one month time allowance has been cut by two weeks." So, basically, their time had been cut by half. Not to mention, they'd already used up a couple of days, leaving them maybe about a week and a half to solve the problem.

He considered her words for a moment. "I take it that means we can get to the real thing now?"

* * *

><p>AN: That ID/access card duplication device seems pretty impossible, especially given its compact size. But, hey, if one could shoot himself with a bazooka and travel 10 years into the future in this universe, then a travel-sized instant ID card duplicating thingamajig shouldn't be too farfetched. XD

Yeah, Hibari let Chrome off the hook about the 'stuck up and boring' comment, because even though it irked him that she did it in a roundabout way and from a safe distance, he doesn't care enough about these things to make the effort to do or say anything about it. If she called him weak, then that might be a different story. Heh. For Chrome's part, she had no ill intent. Just telling it like it is. Haha. Because he's super antisocial and he uses that carnivore/herbivore system. So, to the average person, 'stuck up and boring' is probably a pretty accurate assessment. XD

Since Chrome is Mist, and Mist is deception, it kinda makes sense that she'd have some level of acting skills…even though it seems at odds with her honest and straight forward nature. But that's why it's a skill, not her personality. A good actress should be able to portray roles foreign to her true nature, right?

The core of the story happens where Hibari and Chrome are. Most of the other Guardians and Arcobalenos, I will just sort of keep tabs on. If you're wondering why in 3 of the scenes (Colonnello, Varia, CEDEF) I noted at the top that it was from 'earlier that afternoon', it's because those 3 particular scenes are not happening in real time along with the other ones. If they were, then those scenes would be happening around midnight (since it's midnight where Chrome is, and their locations are pretty close), and that didn't make much sense. Incidentally, it was morning in Namimori when Tsuna made the call to Chrome.

Mini glossary, just in case:

Nii-san – older brother

Kora! – a somewhat impolite form of 'hey'

O-Shishou-sama – master with extra honorifics to give it higher status and respect (I-Pin calls Fon this. I'm actually not sure what's the correct way to write it…O-Shishou-sama, Oshishou-sama, or O Shishou-sama? So…I just picked the one that looked right to me. LOL!)

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

She stepped soundlessly through the lush green grass in her white sun dress and bare feet, her hair loosely flowing, her right eye safely concealed behind the curtain of deep violet locks. The familiar greenery around her was half shrouded in mist.

It was an illusionary world. It was _their_ world.

She moved forth, seeking the one who had summoned her. Eventually, she found him sitting by the lake, leaning back on his palms with his legs stretched out in front of him. Unhurriedly, she approached and sat down beside him, enjoying the scenery in companionable silence until he was ready to speak.

"Are you coping well?" Mukuro finally asked with his usual easy tone.

"Hm?" Chrome wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"With Hibari-kun," he clarified.

She wrapped her arms around her knees thoughtfully. How _were_ things with the Cloud Guardian? Sometimes he'd seem impossible to handle, but other times he'd seem almost fine. She couldn't really tell just yet. "I suppose it's not _that_ much different from having to work with any of the others."

"Even though he has an effect on you that's different from all of the others?"

"Eh?" She turned and looked questioningly at him then. "What do you mean?"

He graced her with a smile. "Just what I said."

Chrome sighed at his cryptic ways. "I guess he's more difficult to work with," she finally admitted.

"My apologies. I'm afraid that's partly my fault."

"No, I think he just likes being difficult," she replied in all honesty with zero malice.

Mukuro laughed outright in a rare display of true delight. "I won't argue that point." Then his expression grew serious as he watched for her response to his following words. "You don't have to continue the mission if you don't want to."

"I want to help," she replied without any hint of a doubt. "I won't abandon Reborn-san."

Dichromatic eyes studied her as though trying to see through her. "You really do love them, don't you?" he finally stated, his expression unreadable as he turned his eyes back out to the lake. "The Vongola."

A warm smile bloomed on her features as thoughts of her Family filled her mind. They had showered her with so much more unconditional love than her real blood relatives ever had. Where she had been led to believe that she was worthless by her own parents, they had done everything they could to convince her otherwise. They had accepted her as she was, awkward and broken. Then they had patiently helped her piece her heart back together and taught her the meaning of self-esteem. Without the Vongola, she would not be the person she was today. Yes, she loved them, and the reason was simple. "They're family."

He gave a light laugh. "Oya? Should I be jealous?"

She frowned slightly at him. "What are you talking about?" They were family…but he was home. "Besides, this is our chance to save you. It's the opportunity we've been waiting for," she reminded. "Don't worry. I'll figure out how to deal with Hibari-san."

He contemplated for a moment before giving her a sideward glance. "Are you certain you really wish to save me?"

Chrome closed her eyes before smiling, for she was unsure if the expression would reach them. "Yes."

His eyes lingered on her features. Then he looked away with a mysterious and knowing smile on his lips. "I see."

* * *

><p>The next day, the Cloud and Mist Guardians had relocated to the city where the Gesso's headquarters were, where Byakuran and his Six Funeral Wreaths were.<p>

They had checked into a different hotel under brand new identities. The hotel was actually more of a resort this time, and their suite was like an extravagant apartment home. There was a balcony with an incredible view, a living room with stylish furniture and the dreaded expensive-looking artwork everywhere, a separate bedroom with beds one could really sink into, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath and the whole shebang. It was seriously upscale and high-end.

The very first and very prominent thought that came to Chrome's mind when she first walked into their suite was…there will be absolutely _no sparring_ in this place!

Her experience…yes, hers, and not Hibari's…with the previous hotel's staff had been decidedly unpleasant. Their fury at the loss of property aside, her unbelievable excuse that it all happened when she and her 'husband' were drunk had earned her some odd and uncomfortably curious looks. Who could blame them? After all, she and Hibari would have to be a couple of crazy violent drunks to cause _that_ kind of damage. Thank heavens for illusionary disguises. Those people would never know who she really was.

Currently, the two of them were having lunch at one of the resort's many restaurants, seated at an outdoor table under the shade of an umbrella in a garden setting in order to avoid the indoor 'crowding' situation. While Mist was enjoying her soup and salad, Cloud was working away on his order of steak.

Chrome watched her partner with a small sense of wonder. Wasn't it a bit early to have a big slab of steak? _Kyouya really is a hardcore carnivore…_ And he appeared so relaxed, too, not at all like someone on a mission. Though, she supposed, that last part applied to her as well.

"You seem to have a habit of staring," he suddenly said without looking up from his food, his voice carrying a slight tint of annoyance. "Is there something you want?"

"No," she replied as she resumed picking up lettuce with her fork. "I was just thinking how strange it is for us to be so laid back, doing nothing."

"If you're thinking about helping Rokudo Mukuro…you'll only get in his way," he stated flatly. What would be the point of that man trying to track the target in _that form_ if she were to tag along?

She tried not to take offence to that casual comment. She understood what he meant and knew he wasn't trying to belittle her. "Shouldn't we at least be on standby somewhere closer, so we can be ready when the target is found?"

Hibari took a quick glance off to the side as he continued to cut into his steak. "Wouldn't he let you know when that happens?"

She took that as a 'no'.

After a couple more bites, the raven-haired man paused and gave his steak a thoughtful look. Then he reached into his inside suit pocket and retrieved a small tube of something…and proceeded to sprinkle its contents onto the steak.

Chrome blinked, thoroughly dumbfounded. "Hibari-san…is that…seasoning?"

"Does it look like ketchup?" he returned dryly, still more interested in his current task than her face.

"No, I'm just…surprised," she said, still sounding somewhat bewildered. He really _was_ a hardcore carnivore, serious about his steak, if he carried around his personal seasoning on his person at all times.

Then he tossed out his next comment so nonchalantly she almost missed it. "If you intend to give me another bottle this December, leave out the celery salt."

But she didn't miss it, and her visible eye doubled in size. "You mean this is my Christmas present?" The surprises just kept coming. She gave him a bottle of steak seasoning every year that she'd make herself. Since he didn't look like the type of person to have keepsakes, she figured something that could be used up would be ideal. However, she didn't really think that he'd use it, let alone carry it on his person. How bizarre.

"Can't you tell?" he inquired in response. She was the one who gave it to him.

The Mist Guardian blinked. No, of course she couldn't tell. It wasn't even in the original bottle she had put it in. It wasn't like she could recognize it just by looking at the morsel of spices. What unreasonable logic. "I…wasn't really sure you ever opened any of my presents," she confessed truthfully. It wasn't like he ever mentioned it or said any word of thanks. Giving him a gift was like throwing it into a black hole.

Hibari looked off to the side once more before responding. "Is that not what people do with gifts where you come from?"

She twisted her lips with slight annoyance.

"Why is this what you give me every year?" He couldn't help asking, his brows coming together in an almost imperceptible frown. The gift was obviously tailored for him. He'd seen the gifts she had given to the others…it was hard to miss when they'd rip it apart on the spot. Nobody else got steak seasoning.

This was unusual. He was actually asking her for information that had nothing to do with the mission. Could she consider it some sort of breakthrough? "Because you seem to be declaring yourself a carnivore in a roundabout way whenever you call someone else an herbivore," she divulged honestly as a slight teasing smile made its way to her lips. "You seem proud to be a meat eater."

His sharp eyes landed on her then, assessing. She was mocking him, wasn't she? Then he allowed his attention to drift off to the side once again.

After witnessing her partner looking repeatedly at something off to the side, it finally piqued her interest. Following his line of sight, she found a wild rabbit in the bushes beside their table. She bit her lips to stifle her urge to laugh. This was most amusing. Then, using her fork, she began scooping up the baby carrots from her salad and placing them on Hibari's plate.

The Cloud Guardian gave pause as he eyed the carrots. Then he looked up at her, silently demanding an explanation.

"It seems hungry, and it looks like you want to feed it," she said, glancing pointedly at the furry animal before looking back to him, that teasing gleam in her eye shining even more brightly than before.

Hibari closed his eyes with a small smirk as he continued to eat. "It's a creature of the wild with the ability to survive on its own," he stated in dismissal.

She raised a brow and almost rolled her eye. Then she had an idea, a theory she'd like to test. "Excuse me. I uh…need to use the ladies' room." She stepped away from the table. However, instead of going to the ladies' room, she simply took a short stroll around the garden, somewhere out of sight.

By the time she returned to the table, Hibari was still quietly cutting away at his steak. The carrots, however, were no longer on his plate. Instead, they had somehow made their way to the ground and were being munched on by a happy rabbit.

Chrome really couldn't help the smile on her lips. She had always thought the Cloud Guardian was a peculiar person, but it looked like he also had a bit of unexpected quirky charm to him as well.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back seat of a limousine with his cell phone held against his ear, the man with long aquamarine hair was beginning to tune out the voice on the line as he watched the streetscape pass by.<p>

"Hey, are you listening to me, Kikyou? Kikyou!"

The Cloud Funeral Wreath heaved a silent breath. "Explain to me again why you wish for _me_ to do this?"

"Well, since you're already out an about, it's not going to take up _that much_ more of your time, right?"

"O-ho? I'm a busy person." It wasn't like he was out and about just hanging around town. He was, after all, second in command.

"Boo! Kikyou, you suck!"

If he were a less composed and patient man, he might have rolled his eyes. Yes, he could picture the girl sticking her tongue out at him quite well when she said that. "We have servants to handle such tasks, Bluebell," he explained calmly. "Have them do it."

"But they always get the wrong ones!" she practically whined. "Pleeeeeease, Kikyou? Do this for Bluebell? Just this once?"

He shook his head with a smile of resignation. "Fine. Just this once." It was what she would say every time she would ask something of him but, for some reason, he could never find it in his heart to deny her. That little brat.

"Yay! You're the best, Kikyou!" Her voice was practically tinkling with joy now. "Remember, it's the mini sized ones! With blue and pink swirls!"

"Yes, I heard you the first three times."

"Nyu! Don't be grumpy. I'll share!"

"Of course, you will," he teased fondly. "I'm paying for it." He ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

And that was how Kikyou, second in command of the Gesso Family, leader of the Six Funeral Wreaths, was reduced to personally going to the grocery store to buy mini marshmallows with blue and pink swirls.

The errand itself didn't take that long to run. He went in, made his purchase, and came back out. When he was about to get into the car, something caught his attention: a large white bird perching on a lamppost across the street.

Actually, upon closer inspection, he realized…it was an owl. In the middle of the day? He could've sworn they were nocturnal creatures. Do white owls even live in this area of the world? Was it just his imagination, or was it looking at him? Was his mind playing tricks on him, or did he remember seeing that same white owl earlier when he was coming out of another building?

Kikyou had no psychic ability, but he did have pretty good instincts. Right now, his instincts were telling him…he was being watched.

The moment he came to that conclusion, the owl took to the sky, almost as though it sensed that it had been found out. Kikyou smirked. "O-ho? Running, are we?"

After giving the driver quick instructions to return to base, the Cloud Funeral Wreath followed after the winged creature.

* * *

><p>Passing through the resort's lobby on their way back to their suite, Chrome suddenly stopped in front of one of the many shops' window when something caught her eye. Looking at a ring designed to look like a silver scorpion wrapping around the wearer's finger, she smiled as she deliberated whether or not to make a purchase. "I bet Bianchi-san would like that," she thought out loud.<p>

Seeing as this had absolutely nothing to do with him whatsoever, Hibari kept walking. He didn't do window shopping and would not be caught dead loitering outside such a place like the petite Mist Guardian was currently intent on doing. However, he hadn't strayed even five steps away from her when he felt her hand tugging on his arm, stopping him.

That didn't make him happy. Cover story or not, if she were expecting him to actually play the part of a significant other by standing by her side while she engaged in needless activities, then she had another thing coming. He turned to her with the intention of issuing a proper warning involving a threat of biting and death, but when he caught the expression she was wearing, that thought dropped from his mind.

Seriousness replacing her previous light mood, Chrome relayed the information she just received via telepathy. "The target spotted him."

* * *

><p>Kikyou turned a street corner and saw the owl sitting up in one of the trees along the sidewalk. With unhurried footsteps, he approached. When he got close, the owl flapped its wings and soared around yet another street corner. Kikyou pursued. The owl landed atop a streetlight up ahead, seemingly waiting for him.<p>

He wasn't sure how long he'd been playing cat and mouse, but he was beginning to feel like he was walking in circles.

His feet came to a stop. Something wasn't right.

The Cloud Funeral Wreath took in his surroundings and suddenly realized something: the streets were empty. There were no people, no cars, not even a stray cat. It was completely silent. He was completely alone.

A perplexed frown marred his features. When did this happen? Why hadn't he noticed? His thoughts drifted back to the owl, but when he looked up, the creature was nowhere in sight.

Then he closed his eyes and gave a short humorless laugh as he pieced the situation together. "I see." Contrary to what he had previously believed, he did not spot the owl. It was the owl that had allowed him to find it. He had, in fact, walked into a trap.

This was an illusion.

Then the sound of footsteps resounded from somewhere up ahead, slow and sure. Soon after, a lone man appeared, emerging from one of the side streets.

Kikyou immediately recognized the man who was walking towards him. "Hibari Kyouya…strongest Guardian of the Vongola Decimo," he stated, smile still in place and composure intact despite his uncertainty as to whether the other man was real or just a part of the illusion.

As if to answer his question, the illusion dispelled. The streets melted away, revealing green grass and thickly foliaged trees, a secluded wooded area. The raven-haired man before him, however, was still there.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" the long-haired man inquired with casualness. He had anticipated that the Vongola would make a move sooner or later, so he wasn't terribly surprised.

"You don't need to know," Hibari replied, a certain menace threading through his deceptively mild tone as he continued his steady approach, his tonfa now in the grips of his hands.

Kikyou raised an amused brow. "O-ho?"

"You just need to fight." The Cloud Guardian's eyes narrowed and he attacked without hesitation.

The Gesso jumped back, putting distance between himself and his opponent as he launched a series of bellflowers from the palm of his hand. Hibari deflected, and thus began their dance.

Standing on the sidelines, Chrome watched on with her hands wrapped anxiously around her trident.

The white owl swooped down in front of her then landed on a nearby tree branch. _"Chrome. I will return to my body for now."_

She gave a quick nod of understanding. Even though he wouldn't say it, Chrome knew that Mukuro must have expended a great deal of energy keeping Kikyou trapped within the illusion for an extended length of time. He would need to conserve what strength he had left for his next task.

"_And Chrome…he's not called the strongest for nothing."_ With that bit of parting advice, Mukuro's presence disappeared, and Chrome returned the Mist Owl to its box.

She took a deep breath as her eye returned to the fight. Mukuro had basically just told her that she should calm down, but she didn't think it was possible. She knew Hibari had monstrous strength, and in a typical situation she wouldn't have been concerned. In this case, however, in order for their plan to work, the Cloud Guardian had to fight with some pretty debilitating restrictions.

Number one: he was not to kill the target.

Number two: all rings had to stay wrapped under Mammon Chains. That meant no box weapons.

Number three: he had to leave no physical evidence of this fight on the target's body. That meant he would have to somehow subdue his opponent while leaving him relatively unharmed.

Given these rules of the game, it would be tough even when dealing with average fighters. Since their target happened to be the strongest of the Funeral Wreathes, it was a huge disadvantage. Skills aside, with the way Hibari tended to fight recklessly and unrestrained, it was hard to tell whether or not he could even maintain enough self-control to keep to these restrictions.

Now, if Hibari would let her help, then that might be a different story, but the man was adamant about it being a one-on-one fight, so all she could do was watch. Well…at least he allowed her to do her part to erect a simple illusion to keep the target where they wanted him.

The fact that Hibari was keeping his rings sealed did not go unnoticed. "No box weapons?" Kikyou inquired as he sidestepped another one of his opponent's lethally swinging arms. "I'm disappointed."

"Unnecessary," the Cloud Guardian said despite being disgruntled about another missed strike.

Kikyou didn't buy that answer. He also didn't miss how the scenery would distort whenever he tried to go too far in any one direction, causing him to lose his sense of balance and become nauseous. Escaping upwards was no different. It could only mean that he was, once again, trapped within an illusion, and he had essentially been confined to this little arena. No doubt, the Vongola's Mist was somewhere nearby. Did they intend to capture him without anyone's notice? That would certainly explain the sealed rings…especially the Vongola Ring, since those were in a class of their own and would give a very telltale power reading if picked up on radar.

It soon became apparent to Kikyou that his opponent was the fighter with more stamina, for the distance that he had been trying to maintain between them was steadily shrinking. However, this didn't mean that Hibari wasn't slowing down at all, because his bellflowers were beginning to hit their mark, scraping by the Cloud Guardian's arms and leaving cuts along the way. Eventually, instead of bellflowers, a thick vine sprouted from the palm of Kikyou's hand, thrusting forth with great speed. Then latching onto and winding itself along the length of Hibari's left arm, it squeezed tightly with inhuman strength until it cut into the flesh and drew blood.

Hibari clenched his teeth from the pain, suspecting a possible bone fracture from that unexpectedly strong crush. However, never one to pass up on an opportunity, he closed his right hand around the vine and pulled Kikyou forward. Then, extending his right leg, Hibari drove his heel so hard into the other man's chest that it literally knocked the wind out of him.

The Cloud Funeral Wreath fell onto his back, his vine retreating back into his palm. Hibari loomed over him. In the back of his mind, the raven-haired man seemed to recall something about leaving his prey relatively unharmed... He pulled his right arm back. Then he proceeded with driving the blunt end of his tonfa into the Gesso's gut. Repeatedly.

From where she was watching, Chrome's eye widened. Yes, this was what she had feared. "Stop, Hibari-san!" If he hurt the target too much, the mission could be compromised.

Hibari hesitated for only a second, but that was all the time Kikyou required to make his escape. Forcing his opponent to back off with a string of bellflowers released at point blank range, Kikyou got back to his feet and took a leap backwards before dropping down to one knee with one hand on the ground and the other one on his now aching abdomen as he tried to catch his breath.

Kikyou had heard it, too…that voice telling Hibari to stop. A woman. Probably the Vongola's Mist Puppet. _Puppet…_ Something clicked in his mind. "I see." He looked up at Hibari with a knowing smile. "I think I'm beginning to see what you're trying to do here."

Hibari simply stared back, his expression not giving anything away. His left arm was hanging loosely by his side even though that hand was still holding onto its tonfa. His right arm was the only one poised to fight.

"And if I'm right," Kikyou continued, "then I believe it would be in my best interest to dispose of your Mist Puppet." He looked off to the side in the direction he had heard the woman's voice from. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there, just beyond the optical illusion boundary she had set up to contain him with.

Hibari considered the Gesso. Even if the man had figured things out and knew where Chrome was, he won't be able to get to her unless he could get past the illusion. Then, belatedly, he noticed the rhythmic muscle contractions of Kikyou's hand…the one that was splayed on the ground. That was when he realized that the Cloud Funeral Wreath didn't just put that hand there to help keep his balance. He was trying to get to Chrome from underground! Hibari cursed internally.

A small smirk tilted the corner of Kikyou's lips as he concentrated on his task. He might not be able to go beyond the optical illusion boundary, but it looked like as long as his body stayed within its bounds, his extensions could travel beyond without causing him any disorientation.

Before she knew it, Chrome found herself caught up in a whirlwind. One second, she was straining her ears in hopes of hearing the conversation between two Clouds with no success. Next thing she knew, a group of vines were shooting up towards her from the ground in front of her. She had only just barely registered this fact when she received a rather hard and merciless kick to her left upper arm which sent her sailing off to the side and sprawling onto the ground.

The Mist Guardian looked back to see what the heck was going on, and all the blood drained from her face when she saw Hibari standing where she had been just a moment ago with vines choking around his neck. However, what concerned Chrome the most was the vine that had stabbed into his torso.

"Kyouya!" She rushed to his side, panicked.

As frustrated, pissed off, tied up, and in pain as he was, Hibari's brain still registered what she'd just called him. Apparently, one arm hadn't been enough to deflect everything, and he ended up getting entangled, much to his displeasure. Utilizing the spikes on his tonfa, he cut himself loose from his restraints just as she reached his side. Then, grabbing her by the wrist, he hauled her over to the nearest tree, which was the best cover he could find in his immediate surroundings. As he leaned back against the tree, he pulled out the vine that was still pierced through the right side of his abdomen, hissing as he did so.

"Hibari-san, I think you should sit down," Chrome suggested worriedly as she stood in front of him. She wasn't surprised, though, when he didn't do as she suggested. In fact, it seemed like he might not have even heard her.

As he applied pressure with his hand to staunch the bleeding to his side, Hibari waged an internal war with himself. He just _knew_ he was going to regret doing what he was about to do, and he was going to despise himself for it, but he wasn't about to let things end this way. So, with clenched teeth, he made his demand. "Illusion. Now."

She frowned with confusion. "What?"

"Make it so that I can fight with this arm again," he elaborated tersely as he tilted his head slightly, indicating his left arm.

Her eye traveled to his torn up left limb. Now that she was much closer to it, she realized it was in much worse condition than she had originally thought. His ripped suit was turning red as it soaked up the blood from the gashes that ran up the length of his arm, and the blood that didn't get soaked up was dripping to the ground. She shook her head at the sight. "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You can create illusionary organs to live off of, but you can't make me believe that my arm is functional?" He wouldn't buy that in a million years.

"I can," she confirmed as she looked unflinchingly up at him. "But I won't."

He tugged on her tie and pulled her closer with the intention to intimidate. "This is my fight, and Kikyou is my prey. I didn't put up with all the other nonsense to have this taken away from me."

"There's a bigger picture to consider," she countered calmly. "I'm your partner on this mission, and I'm not going to let you do something that's obviously not going to work." Pain was the body's safeguard against destruction. To turn it off was dangerous. If she put an illusion on him to make him believe that his arm was fine so that he could continue to fight, that would only put the limb through further abuse and cause irreparable damage. Not to mention, there was still the hole in his gut to consider. She had let him have his way, but now that it had come to this, it was time for her to step in. "Let me take it from here," she said. She'd have to participate at the end anyway.

Before he could retort or even think about biting her to death, the ground began to rumble and quake. Then suddenly, instead of vines this time, what shot up from the ground were the heads of Spinosauri. An army of them. Everywhere. Going in every which direction as though in a mad search for them.

One came charging towards them from behind Chrome. Shoving her out of the way, Hibari struck the Spinosaurus with his tonfa. However, instead of destroying it, the strike only split the overgrown lizard into two. The pair of Spinosauri continued forth and pushed Hibari against the tree behind him. The shock of the collision knocked the man unconscious, and he slid sitting to the ground.

To Chrome's surprise, the Spinosauri retreated, slowly slithering away in reverse.

Then came Kikyou's voice. "I see you…Mist Puppet."

* * *

><p>Kikyou was no idiot. After Hibari disappeared beyond the illusionary boundary and he felt his attack being thwarted on the other side, he wasted no time in activating his Cloud Box of Carnage. Having discovered a way out of his illusionary confines from underground, Kikyou sent his army into the earth, moving out in all directions before resurfacing on the outside.<p>

The sudden upheaval of the ground must have broken the illusionist's concentration, because the moment his army surfaced, he could see where the Vongola duo was.

Hibari went down. Now there was just her. "I see you…Mist Puppet."

Chrome frowned slightly at the name. Outwardly composed, she turned to face Kikyou who, with his Box of Carnage deactivated, was back to his normal appearance. Obviously, he didn't think that dealing with her required him to go all out.

"Do you?" she asked in her soft voice. Then she twirled her trident and pounded its end to the ground. Immediately, irregular pillars of ice began jutting out from the earth everywhere around them. A thin layer of ice covered everything, and the lushes green woods were suddenly transformed into a winter wonderland.

He lost sight of her in the commotion. However, her image was being reflected on every surface of the ice pillars, and it almost felt like he was looking through a kaleidoscope. The sound of footsteps was echoing from every direction to further confuse his senses. Before long, stepping out from various hiding places, five Chromes appeared and surrounded him, attacking in unison.

Unfortunately for her, Kikyou knew how to counter this particular trick. Using his Cloud Flames as radar, he was able to single out the real Chrome and engage accordingly…or at least he would have, if he didn't find himself suddenly locked in a choke hold from behind.

Chrome had certainly been shocked that Kikyou was able to see through the illusion so quickly, but she was even more amazed that Hibari had jumped in to help her. He didn't stay unconscious for long, did he? And he sure was stubborn about not wanting to be tagged out of the fight. With a swift swing of her trident, she gave Kikyou the barest of cuts on the back of his hand just as the man managed to regain his freedom by elbowing his captor in the stomach.

With their part here now fulfilled, Chrome tugged on Hibari's arm to make sure that he would leave and not insist on finishing his fight with the Gesso. He complied, much to her relief. With another twirl of her trident, snakes began to rain down from the sky onto Kikyou, stalling his pursuit as the two of them made their retreat.

It didn't take long for the aquamarine-haired man to detangle himself from the legless reptiles, and the first thing he did afterwards was send a string of bellflowers sailing after the Vongola Mist. Three of them hit their mark, piercing into Chrome's left shoulder blade. Another wave of projectiles followed, but Hibari, despite being the worse for wear, successfully intercepted.

She winced as she reached behind her and pulled the plants out, tossing them aside. She had been careless. _"Mukuro-sama!"_

Kikyou continued to pursue even though he'd lost sight of them again. Was it another illusion? But it didn't matter. He'd find them. Those two couldn't have gone far…

…Who were they again?

...What did they do?

…Wait…Why was he running?

The Cloud Funeral Wreath slowed to a stop and looked around him. What was he doing…standing in the middle of nowhere by himself?

To Kikyou, it was as though the previous encounter never happened.

* * *

><p>AN: Hibari's inside suit pocket is actually connected to a different dimension. He can fit an endless list of items in there: bird seeds, steak seasoning, box weapons, Mafioso photos, you name it! XD

At the beginning of Choice, Kikyou had restrained Bluebell and Daisy with vines of some sort. It's not really clear whether his hand transformed into vines or if the vines sprouted from his hand. But since his bellflowers sprout from the palm of his hand, it makes sense to me that that's how the vines work as well.

Spinosauri is the plural form of Spinosaurus…apparently. At first I thought it was Spinosauruses. LOL! XD Tells you how much I know about dinosaurs…

That whole thing with Kikyou was a real pain in the ass to work out. It's gone through so many versions. Bleh. Still not too happy with it, but...well…I have to move on. Haha. I hope it wasn't hard to follow/understand? I tried to make it as short as possible, but it still ended up being pretty darn long. Sorry… And if you really think about it, it's all rather elaborate just to put a small cut on the guy. LOL! The more efficient version would be: Mukuro leads Kikyou into an illusion, Chrome walks in and pricks his finger with her trident, mission accomplished. But then Hibari would be extremely pissed cuz he wouldn't get his playtime, and all the drama and action-y stuff would be gone. Heh… Please let me know what you think!

Oh, and just FYI, not all owls are nocturnal, but Kikyou didn't know that. Heh.

Happy Easter to those who celebrate!

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

(Alternate Future)

_All was quiet in her recovery room save for the soft sound of her breathing and the steady beeping of her life support. She had no idea how long she'd been here. She had no idea how much longer she would have to continue to remain here. She had no idea whether or not she'd be able to recover enough to walk out of this room or if she would simply waste away right here._

_From time to time, the older version of Bianchi would come in to check on her. From time to time, her boss would sit by her bedside with a nervous smile and make a valiant effort to reassure her and tell her that they would go home soon._

_Staring up at the ceiling with slightly glazed eyes, Chrome wondered, not for the first time, why Tsuna seemed to care about her even when, in her current condition, she clearly had no value to him._

_Then the door opened, and light from the hallway flooded into her dark room. She turned her head to find Hibari Kyouya stepping into the room, looking upon her with an unreadable expression. Without preamble, the man simply began to speak in his typically composed manner. "There's an operation to infiltrate the Millefiore's Merone Base here in Namimori."_

_Millefiore. She recognized that name. Tsuna had mentioned it during his visits._

"_The others are already there," he continued. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is determined to find a way to get all of you back to the past."_

"_Boss…" She could not suppress her concern for the kind and clumsy Vongola. "…will he be okay?"_

"_They're inexperienced and sorely outnumbered," he said, giving it to her straight. "The risk is high."_

_Her concern multiplied, but she said nothing._

"_I will be going," he informed. "Will you?"_

_She wasn't sure if she should believe her ears. "What?" He was asking her to join the mission? Was he serious? Could he not tell that she was broken? "But I'm…useless." She was depending on life support as it was._

"_Yes," he agreed, "since you believe it. A person is only as strong as his will, after all."_

_She was undoubtedly perplexed. Since she believed it? Was he implying that she could do more if she simply willed it? That sounded ludicrous. _

_But then she remembered…that was __**exactly**__ the thing that was keeping her alive. Her will to live…feeding flames into her ring to enhance her illusionary powers to create organs and sustain herself. If she applied the same logic, then…by strengthening her willpower…she could still fight?_

"_Are you content to simply give up?" he prompted dispassionately._

_The girl shook her head. No, she didn't want to give up. She needed to find out what happened to Mukuro, and she didn't want to forsake her comrades. She just didn't think she had the power to do anything._

"_You are free to choose," Hibari told her. "I won't force you, because if you do not choose to go by your free will…you will not survive."_

_She realized then that he was serious. She was stunned. Then she recalled the time when he had said to her that if she died, they'd all be in trouble. It had made her felt needed…like she truly was a part of the Family. For all she knew, those could have been just pretty words to keep her breathing, and she didn't dare allow herself to believe it was anything more. However, this man was once again standing before her, offering words that made her feel like her existence had value. Perhaps…she could believe there was truth in his words._

_He watched the emotions flit across her features as he gave her a few moments to contemplate. "Your answer?"_

_Chrome removed the oxygen mask on her face. "I'll go." Despite her weakened condition, she became determined to do her part._

_Seeing the flame ignite on the girl's ring as she began pulling herself out of the bed, the Cloud Guardian's lips tilted up with the slightest hint of an approving smirk._

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

The door to their suite opened, slamming against the wall as Chrome stumbled slightly under Hibari's weight. It was worrying. The fact that he had allowed her to be his crutch, albeit unwillingly, was enough to let her know how severe his injury must be.

As Chrome busied herself with the task of closing and locking the door, Hibari removed his arm from around her shoulder and headed for the bedroom on unsteady feet. Taking off his suit, he tossed it over a chair along the way. Then loosening his tie and unfastening the top two buttons of his shirt, he got onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was hurting everywhere, but he was too tired to care. He would sleep most of it off then tend to the rest when he wakes up.

Just as he was about to drift off, he felt his mattress dip lower under additional weight as someone else shuffled onto the bed with him. His eyes shot open to the sight of Chrome kneeling beside him with a wet washcloth in hand and a first aid kit by her side. "What are you doing?" he asked icily, just before the washcloth touched the raw skin on his throat where he had been choked by Kikyou's vines.

She blinked. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He immediately scowled. "It's not necessary."

"Hibari-san, your blood is soaking into the bed sheets as we speak," she retorted with concern.

"I can take care of it myself," he insisted.

She was baffled. He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way he'd be able to take care of it on his own...especially given his magnificent 'talents' in first aid. "One of your arms is practically useless right now," she pointed out. Since he was hurt and she came out relatively unscathed and they were the only two people in the room, it was only natural and sensible for her to provide aid. "Do you expect me to just sit there and watch while you suffer?" That just didn't make any sense.

"I expect you to leave me alone," he warned evenly.

She heaved a sigh of exasperation. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Did it hurt his pride that much to have someone else tend to his wounds? And did he not know that, if left untreated, that puncture through his abdomen could be fatal?

After a drawn out moment with each trying to stare the other down, Chrome finally spoke up, matter-of-fact. "I'm afraid it's not in my nature to do that. Besides, the mission isn't over, yet. You need to heal fast."

She attempted once again to clean his wounds, but he kept fighting her off with his good arm. He would catch her wrist and push it away. She would pass the cloth to her other hand and try again. The cycle would repeat.

It didn't take many rotations of this rather childish cycle for Hibari to get seriously annoyed. "Stop."

"Sorry, but I've learned from _someone_ that I shouldn't give up easy," she returned, determined to get her way.

With his hand locked around one of her wrists, he pulled his body up so fast and glared at her so intensely it made her back away slightly on reflex. Despite hissing at the pain induced by his sudden movements, he still felt the need to follow through with his threat. "Do that again, and I'll bite you to death."

His continued vehement resistance was truly aggravating. There was a fine line between stubbornness and stupidity, and she was pretty sure that he had crossed it by leaps and bounds. Deciding now was the time to take a page out of Ryouhei's book and go to extremes, she pushed him back down, straddled him to prevent him from getting up again, and snapped back at him. "Keep struggling and I'll bite _you_ to death!"

After those words left her lips, Cloud and Mist simply stared at each other, both noting how utterly ridiculous that sounded coming from her soft, unthreatening, bell-like voice. To Hibari, her reaction was…amusing. It was the first time anyone had ever used that phrase back on him. For it to be _her_ of all people was most unexpected.

Chrome lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. He had forced her to let him treat her wound once without too much trouble. Why was she having such a hard time forcing the same on him? Then her dejectedly mumbled words passed through her lips. "…wish I had a handcuffs box weapon…"

Hibari raised his brow minutely. "Do you, now?"

She looked up, her visible eye wide with horror. She could have sworn that all the blood in her body decided to betray her at that very moment and accumulate at her cheeks just as she realized she had said that out loud, and it only served to highlight the not-very-innocent position they were currently in. "You…you did exactly the same thing to me!" she sputtered in attempt to salvage her situation.

With his bland expression, his eyes went pointedly from her face down to where she was sitting on him and back up to her face. "Not exactly," he said, his tone still annoyingly blasé.

If possible, her face flushed even more. He was doing it on purpose, trying to make her flustered so she'd back off. She just knew it. So, she was _not_ going to get flustered, because it would mean losing to him. And she was _not_ going to back down, because that would also mean losing and he would think her weak and easily intimidated. Therefore, she was _not_ going to budge from her spot. She was going to stay right where she was as though it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

He considered her for a while. Then, as a reward for her resolve and amusing display, he simply relaxed back into the bed.

She took that as permission for her to treat his wounds, and she placed the washcloth against the skin of his neck with a bit of uncertainty. When he didn't try to 'bite', she proceeded. As she dabbed the dried blood and dirt away from various places, she couldn't help but feel extremely unnerved. It was difficult to concentrate on what she was doing when he kept watching her intently with barely concealed amusement and curiosity swimming around in his eyes the entire time. With slight annoyance, she finally asked, "What's so funny?"

His reply came in the form of a question. "Do you always straddle your patients?"

Chrome was floored. Was he losing too much blood? Hibari Stoic-Is-My-Middle-Name Kyouya was actually teasing her. Sure, he was only _barely_ cracking that cool and nonchalant façade of his when he said that, but by this man's standards of emotional expressiveness, he was practically going all out! Pigs must have learned more than merely how to fly…they must have figured out how to breach outer space!

Though she felt as if her insides were all wound up and tied in knots, Chrome was determined not to let him get to her, not to let him see how mortified she truly was. Admittedly, it was not the easiest thing to do, especially since she was in the middle of unbuttoning the guy's torn and bloody shirt while sitting on said guy. "Normal patients don't insist on getting up and refusing treatment when they have opened wounds everywhere," she said, trying to keep her tone of voice as calm as possible.

When he simply kept watching her without making any reply, she heaved a silent and uncomfortable breath before making her quiet request without looking him in the eye. "Could you please stop staring at me like that?" And _he_ complained whenever he caught her looking?

That request only seemed to amuse him more, but he relented, closing his eyes with a small sigh of his own. "How demanding."

He really wasn't one to talk, but she figured she should just count her blessings that he was being cooperative. When she finally moved off of him, she noticed the way he winced before breathing a silent breath of relief. Well, she _had_ been sitting on his most critical injury. It occurred to her then that the aggravation of that wound must partly be the reason why he had stopped struggling.

When she was finished with cleaning and disinfecting his wounds, she assessed his overall condition. The scrapes around his throat were superficial, so she wasn't worried about them. Most of his other injuries were on his arms. While his right arm suffered from a couple of minor cuts, his left arm looked like it had gone through a grinder. It was obvious to her that, aside from his abdomen, his left arm would also require some stitching. Starting with the most severe wound on his torso, she injected a numbing medication into his flesh and began the delicate and tedious task of sewing up his injuries.

The Mist Guardian was no expert, but circumstances had demanded that she learn a thing or two about first aid. She had picked up most of the basics from Haru and Kyoko. As for sewing stitches…she had her crash course in the back seat of a speeding vehicle with Gokudera yelling instructions at her from the driver's seat and Yamamoto as her very first patient. She had been nervous and shaken up, but she could still remember the Rain Guardian grinning at her to help keep her calm even as cold sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down his face. She wasn't able to do a very good job, and to this day, the scar was still visible along his ribs. Nevertheless, Yamamoto would always wave it off with a carefree laugh and joke that he considered himself lucky he didn't get turned into a pincushion since the car had been swerving and breaking all kinds of speed limits at the time.

By the time Chrome had finished sewing and bandaging him, Hibari had already fallen asleep with Hibird nestling in his hair. He must have been worn out.

When the little bird started calling its master's name, Chrome placed a finger to her lips and reached out to pet it with her other hand. "Shh… Let him sleep," she said in a hushed but assuring tone, hoping that it would understand. "He'll be fine."

Lightly brushing his bangs away from his slumbering features, Chrome reflected on the events of the day. Hibari had received his most critical wound because he had been looking out for her. Despite his generally cold demeanor, he really wasn't as self-centered as he seemed to think he was. She had always known he could be trusted, but now she had proof.

Watching him now as he slept, a small smile found her lips as she pondered and came to the realization that he was just like an overgrown brat. Thinking in this way…the notoriously fearsome Cloud Guardian really wasn't all that intimidating.

* * *

><p>The moment he stepped into his office, Kikyou was practically pounced on by sky blue and maroon red.<p>

"What took you so long?" Bluebell asked, clinging to his right arm.

"Did something happen?" Zakuro inquired, standing on his left.

Kikyou raised a curious brow at the almost expectant look on the other man's face. "No. Why do you ask?"

The Storm Funeral Wreath gave a lethargic half-shrug. "You sent the driver back before you. We also picked up some activity in the northwest sector not long ago. That ain't too far from where you were today, right?"

"O-ho? What sort of activity?" Yes, he was in the area, but he didn't recall seeing or hearing anything odd.

"Some minor tremors," Zakuro supplied. "And readings from an A-rank ring."

"I keep telling him, it was just _one_ ring," Bluebell huffed. "So, it was probably just someone training or testing out a new box weapon or something." That couldn't have been any sort of confrontation. Zakuro was just being stupid.

The redhead rubbed his stubby chin skeptically. "Still…there aren't that many A-rank rings." It wasn't something any average Mafioso would have.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly super rare either," the girl shot back.

"That's a strange choice of location for training," he added.

"Says the guy who trains in active volcanoes," she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Oi!" Zakuro glared at the half-sized Funeral Wreath. "Must you argue against everything I say, idjit?"

"Of course, moron," she returned cheekily.

"Okay, that's enough," Kikyou interjected before their bickering could get out of control. "I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when I was there. I think Bluebell's probably right this time."

The girl stuck her tongue out at the dissatisfied Zakuro in triumph.

"Then why'd you ditch your ride?" the redhead brought up again.

"Just felt like taking a walk." Now that Kikyou thought about it, it did seem like an unusual thing for him to do, but it had been a spur of the moment decision. "Where's Byakuran-sama?"

Bluebell pouted at the mention of their leader. "He's in that stupid room again," she informed grumpily. "Seems like he's in there all the time these days."

Kikyou placed a hand atop her head in a gesture to appease. "He'll have more time to play once he finds what should have been rightfully his. In the mean time, you should make sure to be ready for when that time comes."

She wrinkled her nose indignantly. "Who says I'm not?"

Zakuro snorted. "It doesn't need to be said."

"Nyu!" She promptly kicked the source of her irritation in the shin.

"Ow! Idjit!"

Kikyo clamped a hand on Bluebell's shoulder and placed one on Zakuro's chest to prevent the next world war. That was when the girl saw the cut on the back of his hand. "Eh? What happened to your hand, Kikyou?"

The Cloud Funeral Wreath followed her line of sight to his hand and frowned slightly. He hadn't even noticed. "Hm. Must've cut it on something."

"Oh! Let Bluebell help you clean that up," she suggested as she tugged on his arm.

"U-oh. Look out, Kikyou," Zakuro voiced dryly as he folded his arms. "She's up to somethin'."

"Then afterwards we can watch a movie together!" she continued.

"Heh. See what I tell ya," Zakuro followed snidely. Kikyou was always the girl's number one fallback whenever Byakuran couldn't keep her company.

"I'm busy, Bluebell," Kikyou declined gently, retrieving his arm from her hold.

She frowned. "Nyu! You always say that!"

"That's because it's always true," the aquamarine-haired man replied smoothly as he made his way to his desk.

"Come on, Kikyou," she persisted, not about to throw in the towel so easily. She still had her trump card. "Pleeeeeease? Just this once?"

It was Zakuro's turn to roll his eyes. _Here we go again…_ The winner had been decided.

She could tell Kikyou was beginning to waver. "I'll come back and help you with this stuff later," she threw in for good measure.

Kikyou raised a skeptical brow at her. "Really."

"Hey, I always help when I say I would!" she defended.

That was true. He supposed the work could wait a while longer. "Fine, then."

"Yay!" She began tugging on his arm again, leading him out of the room. "I'll treat you to marshmallows!"

"You mean the ones that _I_ bought," he said as they began their journey down the hallway.

"Yes. For _me_. So, they're mine," she beamed unabashedly.

Kikyou chuckled lightly with a shake of his head but didn't argue.

Left behind, Zakuro heaved a sigh as he watched the pair depart. It was almost laughable how defenseless their strong and intelligent second in command could be against one little girl.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

After sweeping up and down multiple levels of the underground base, he finally located the Vongola Decimo in the lounge on level seven having a cup of coffee with his mentor. Rolling his lollipop around on his tongue as he approached his boss, the genius mechanic decided that the simplest approach would be to just come right out and say what was on his mind.

"I think Shouichi's missing."

When Tsuna nearly spit out the caffeinated drink in his mouth, Spanner realized that perhaps he might have been just a tad abrupt.

The brunette set his cup on the coffee table before speaking, not sure what to think just yet. "What makes you say that, Spanner?" He gestured for the other man to sit.

Spanner plopped himself down into one of the lounge chairs at the table, sucking thoughtfully on his candy as he contemplated how to begin. "You see…whenever I get my head into a project, I lose track of time."

"U-huh." Tsuna nodded, not bothered by how seemingly unrelated that explanation was starting out. Spanner lived in his own world and had his own way of talking. Even though what he was saying might sound irrelevant, Tsuna knew that eventually it would start to make sense.

"Shouichi's the same way," the mechanic went on. There was no real sense of urgency in his tone. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't believe he was talking about his missing best friend. "So, it's not unusual for us to be out of touch for long spans of time at a time." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, looking at Tsuna and Reborn in turn. "But the last time we talked was over three months ago. That's long, even for us."

Tsuna's brows came together as a feeling of unease began to settle in his stomach. "Have you tried contacting him?"

Spanner nodded. "Several times in the past week. Still haven't heard anything back. It's not like him."

Reborn, who was now in the physical form of a man in his early thirties, took another sip from his drink before giving his solemn opinion. "With what's going on with Byakuran right now…we should be concerned." It was too much of a coincidence for the redhead to go missing right when the Gesso was stirring up trouble.

Tsuna silently berated himself for his oversight. Irie was not a part of the mafia. Even though he was a genius, he wasn't working on anything that the mafia would be interested in. It never really occurred to Tsuna that his bespectacled friend would be targeted. Even now, he still couldn't quite figure it out. "What would Byakuran want with Shouichi-kun?"

* * *

><p>(Cavallone Estate)<p>

He took off his glasses and tossed them on the table then rubbed his hands over his face in attempt to wake himself up. Gokudera had already lost count of how many pots of coffee he had drained that day alone. If he drank anymore, he swore his urine was going to start smelling like coffee. In any case, if he was already getting tired again, the caffeine had obviously lost its effect on him.

This endless research was tedious work. Boring as heck and frustrating, especially when he wasn't really getting anywhere. All the Storm Guardian had learned so far was that after Verde's extensive work on the research and development of box weapons, he had moved on to do studies on brain functions and cognitive neuroscience. So, the guy was interested in how people think. That was all fine and good, except it didn't clue Gokudera in on the elusive Arcobaleno's whereabouts.

A couple of years ago, he would have been swearing up a storm and clawing his hair into a tangled mess by this point. Nowadays, he still swore up a storm, only he did it with his internal voice. His hands still went into his hair, but they fisted and held still while he took recomposing breaths.

A series of knocks came from the door, and the head of the Cavallone Family stepped into the library. After one look at his stressed out guest, Dino offered a sympathetic smile. "Well…guess I'll leave things here to you, Smoking Bomb. You can make use of my home and people as you see fit."

Gokudera frowned up at him. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Dino said with a casual shrug. "I've got my part to play." Then he grinned. "When my little bro's made a request, how can I say no?"

* * *

><p>AN: I keep making fun of Hibari's nonexistent first aid skills, but the truth is I don't know anything about it either. Realistically thinking…the way Chrome took precious time to clean out all the wounds first before sewing him back up…it's probably not the best/smartest way to go about it if she's trying to minimize blood loss. XD

If you're confused about what's going on with Kikyou, that'll be explained in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

Even though he was awake, Hibari remained in his bed staring up at the ceiling in thought. It had been three days since their encounter with Kikyou. During the past three days, he had been one third frustrated, one third annoyed, and one third amused.

He was frustrated, because he was injured and had been doing nothing but sitting around, resting and letting it heal. As far as the mission was concerned, they were in a bit of a waiting mode and therefore it wasn't an issue. However, as far as _he_ was concerned, if he wasn't out of commission, then at least he could have gone and picked random fights to pass the time instead of being cooped up.

He was annoyed, because Chrome had been adamant about tending to his wounds, changing the bandages once daily. And he was amused for the same reason. They had basically been repeating the same routine as that first night every single time. She would try to treat his wounds and he would fight back until they end up in the same position with the Mist Guardian sitting on him in order to keep him down. By now, he had healed enough to be able to throw her off if he wanted to, but…it was simply too entertaining to watch her.

She had also been making it a point to get up once every night in the middle of the night to check on him. He was a light sleeper, so it would wake him whenever she placed her cool hand on his forehead before lightly brushing his hair back. He would notice how she would carefully pull back the covers and gently inspect the bandages on his abdomen to make sure that the injury underneath was healing properly and not bleeding excessively. Nevertheless, he would feign sleep through it all.

Why? Because, at that hour, he much preferred sleep to the fighting game. He had already learned that there was no talking her out of this sort of thing. She wouldn't take 'leave me alone or I'll bite you to death' for an answer. So, the quickest way to get her out of his hair and get back to sleep was to just let her do her little checkup. However, if she knew that he was awake but still allowed her to fuss over him _without_ a fight…that would go against his pride. Therefore, he decided that feigning sleep would be the most efficient way to go. Surprisingly, her disturbances of his sleep didn't irk him as much as he had thought it would.

Other than that, Chrome didn't bother him too much the rest of the time, allowing him to rest and have his own space in the bedroom while she spent most of her time in the living space of their suite. How she passed her time, he wasn't too sure. Every now and then, when he stepped out of the bedroom, he would find her working on her laptop or reading a book. He suspected she spent quite a bit of time playing with Hibird as well, because he could hear them through the wall, Hibird's chirping and Chrome's soft laughter.

He didn't mind it too much, the Mist Guardian and his pet getting along. He only had one rule for each of them. If Chrome were to teach Hibird to say Mukuro's name, he'd bite her to death. If Hibird were to say Mukuro's name, he'd bite _it_ to death. They were simple rules…never mind that the ones who were supposed to follow these rules didn't know anything about them.

It was dark outside the window, and the clock on his bedside nightstand told him that it was late evening. Feeling hungry, Hibari decided to get dressed and go to the living space. This would be a good time to order room service.

* * *

><p>The moment the Cloud Guardian stepped out of the room, he was greeted by the world's most detestable voice.<p>

"Oya? Finally awake, Hibari-kun?"

Hibari suddenly lost his appetite. All he wanted now was blood. Looking in the direction of that offensive voice, he found Mukuro leaning nonchalantly against the bar counter beside the kitchenette with a glass of wine in his hand and a platter of cheese and crackers on the counter.

Upon seeing its master emerge, Hibird chirped his name and flew to him, slipping into the safety of his suit pocket. The poor bird must not like hanging around Mukuro either. Hibari made a mental note to give it extra birdseeds as a reward later.

"Almost thought I'd have to go in there to resuscitate you with a bit of mouth-to-mouth," the illusionist said casually, that irksome smile on his lips as he took a sip of his wine.

That didn't make Hibari happy. In fact, just the mental image was enough to piss him off. If only he could wash out his mind's eye. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" he asked curtly, barely keeping his irritation in check.

"If I'm there all the time, they'll notice my presence," Mukuro replied smoothly as he watched the wine swirl around in the glass. "Kikyou is no fool. Neither is Byakuran."

When Chrome placed the cut on Kikyou's hand with her trident, the contract between Kikyou and Mukuro had been made, allowing the master illusionist to possess the Cloud Funeral Wreath. However, there were many levels of possession, and the one currently being employed was the least intrusive of partial possessions where Mukuro would simply tap into Kikyou's consciousness and 'listen in', sort of like bio surveillance. The advantage of this was that Mukuro wouldn't have to play the part of Kikyou. Trying to pretend to be someone _that_ close to Byakuran for an extended period of time without being found out was virtually impossible and likely to fail. The disadvantage of this tactic was that Mukuro had no control over what his vessel did and where he went. He was merely there to observe. Nonetheless, he could switch to a full possession at any time since the contract had already been made.

"It was quite the process, keeping Kikyou in the dark about his own bodily injuries," Mukuro continued. "I believe I have you to thank for that." Upon making the contract, the illusionist's first task was to suppress the Gesso's memories of his encounter with the three of them. It should have been easy, but the difficulty of that task had increased tenfold as a result of Hibari's assault on the man. It was one thing to keep Kikyou from remembering what happened that day. It was quite something else to make the guy believe his gut wasn't all purple and blue and hurting from being pummeled by a relentless tonfa.

"Nothing you can't handle," Hibari voiced offhandedly as he made his way to a lounge chair. He would have told the blue-haired man that he had done it on purpose just to make things difficult for him, but that would sound petty.

Mukuro turned to him, his smile widening provokingly. "Is that a compliment, Hibari-kun? I do believe we're fast becoming good friends."

Hibari scowled. He really hated this guy with every fiber of his being. However, since the annoyance had already shown himself, he might as well talk business. "Any information about the Arcobaleno pacifiers?"

"Not at all," Mukuro replied half-attentively as he tried to select the next piece of cracker from the plate to consume.

"Where's Byakuran?"

Mukuro shrugged flippantly as he picked up his selection. "Haven't seen him."

Hibari growled under his breath, but before he could ask the pineapple bastard why he had come if he had no information, Mukuro spoke again.

"I did, however, hear something that piqued my interest."

Hibari looked to him but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"It would seem that Byakuran is looking for something," Mukuro said, his eyes on the cracker he had just taken a bite out of. "Something that…according to Kikyou… 'should have been rightfully his'." He took another sip of his wine and gave a knowing smile. "Now…what do you suppose that would be, hm?"

The Cloud Guardian narrowed his eyes speculatively. The first and most obvious things that came to his mind were the Mare Rings. However… "That's not possible," he mumbled in thought. The Mare Rings had been sealed by the Arcobalenos eight years ago when they had returned from the future world, their powers locked away. Only the Arcobalenos knew the rings' location. Plus, without the power to look into parallel worlds, Byakuran shouldn't even know that he or any of his alternate selves had any connection with the Mare Rings. He shouldn't know that they were 'rightfully his'.

Mukuro gave another easy shrug. "Is it, really? A person should not be able to live through the ages as an infant. Yet, the Arcobalenos do. I shouldn't be able to be in this room right now. Yet, here I am. A person shouldn't be able to peer into parallel universes. Yet, you have encountered someone who could do just that, via the use of a device that…to much of the world…is only possible in fantasies."

"Are you suggesting that his ability has awakened?"

"I'm merely noting it's not impossible," Mukuro clarified. "I have yet to see him, remember? I can't confirm anything at this point."

Hibari reflected that this was why he didn't like talking with Mukuro. He used too many words to convey nothing definite, all the while making it obvious that he knew something. He just wouldn't give it to you straight. Like the whole 'the truth is in the lie, and the lie is in the truth' crap he always spewed…the intel was in the useless chitchat, and useless chitchat was mixed into the intel. You just had to sift through it yourself. Hibari hated Mist.

"Regardless of how Byakuran found out about the Mare Rings," Mukuro continued, his voice breaking into Hibari's brooding, "if he really is searching for them…well…I don't suppose I need to spell out what that means…what he's truly after."

The raven-haired man knitted his brows, his expression pensive. Byakuran had already somehow taken the Arcobalenos' powers. If he was also seeking the Mare Rings, then obviously his goal was… "…the tri-ni-sette."

Mukuro smiled. "And if that's the case…then Vongola is next on the list."

"I don't mind," Hibari replied without hesitation. If the Gesso would come to him, it would just save him the trouble of having to track them all down.

"Ku fu fu…I expected as much."

"Is that all?"

"My, my… Do you really dislike me that much?" Mukuro inquired, his voice laced with amusement. "Or perhaps you are missing my darling Chrome?"

"Anything is better than you when fighting is not on the agenda," Hibari replied without missing a beat, neither confirming nor denying the illusionist's claim.

"Hmm…perhaps I should tune in more often and…'listen in' on what you two are up to," Mukuro said teasingly, speaking as though thinking out loud to himself.

Although Hibari didn't outwardly react, Mukuro's words had just fed his inner paranoia, and he wondered if the illusionist could really do that. It bothered him that he could be watched by this bastard and not even know about it.

"Oh. There is one more thing," Mukuro said as he studied the Cloud Guardian. "Chrome's a lightweight."

Hibari gave the other man a bland look. That was random. Not to mention, it had nothing to do with him.

"It's hard to tell at first, because she's fine after one," Mukuro continued casually. "Not even a bit tipsy. But by the end of the second glass…she gets interesting." He looked to Hibari and laughed lightly when the other man simply stared back, unenthused. "You have this look in your eyes that seems to be sarcastically inquiring why I'm divulging this irrelevant information without being asked," he commented before finishing off his drink, emptying the glass. "It's because when I drink…it really means that Chrome drinks."

Mukuro held up the nearly empty bottle of wine, studying it as he swirled the liquid around inside. Then he looked to Hibari and, seeing the light of comprehension dawning in the other man's eyes, gave another laugh of amusement. "Ku fu fu… I leave it to you then, Hibari-kun. Arrivederci."

With that, the damned illusionist made his exit, and Chrome dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Hibari remained glued to his seat, unsure what to think. What did Mukuro mean by 'she gets interesting'? Should he even believe the words of that miscreant? He was a lying bastard, after all. Besides, Chrome had already passed out. How 'interesting' could that be?

When Chrome continued to remain motionless, Hibari went over and nudged her with his foot. "Oi."

No response.

He repeated his foot-nudging action three times with no results. Irritated, he scooped her petite form up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"You really are a nice person, aren't you?"

He gave pause at the sound of her soft voice and looked down to find her staring up at him. "So, you're awake," he noted dully. Then he simply let go and dropped her unceremoniously onto her bed.

She giggled and hiccupped as she pulled herself up to a sitting position with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. "Don't worry! Hck!... I won't say it when there're people around." She placed a finger to her lips. "Shhhh… Hck!... Since Kyouya doesn't like it when other people think he's nice…right?" She giggled again.

He noted her use of his given name again. That aside, he was beginning to see what Mukuro meant by 'she gets interesting'.

"You're always telling people…" She took a moment to school her expression into his stoic imitation, posing with air tonfa in her hands. "… 'I'll bite you to death'." Then she laughed, caught in her own world of amusement.

Hibari simply stared. This was probably as close to being dumbfounded as he'd ever gotten in his entire life. What was he supposed to do? Should he bite her to death? If nothing else, it would at least shut her up.

Before he could continue with that train of thought, Hibird flew out of his pocket and perched on his shoulder. "Hibari! Hibari!"

Chrome blinked at the bird. Then a bright smile spread across her features as she decided to join in. "Kyouya! Kyouya! Hck!"

Hibird cocked its head curiously. "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Kyouya! Kyouya! Hck!"

The feathery creature puffed out its chest and began flapping its wings and chirping louder as though taking on a challenge. "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Kyouya! Kyouya! Hck!"

Hibari gave his pet a pointed look. "You're encouraging her."

Hibird, as though understanding what its master wanted, immediately ceased its chirping and flew off to entertain itself elsewhere.

In the mean time, Chrome, who had been studying Hibari, voiced her observation. "Kyouya's cute when he's annoyed. Hck!" She chuckled lightly. Then, seeing the daggers Hibari was glaring at her, her visible eye widened as she placed a hand over her lips with a gasp. Then she whispered, "I won't say it when there're people around." She shook her head slowly as emphasis. "I won't even say it to Mukuro-sama…" Then she paused, her visible eye getting even wider as she realized something. "_Especially_ not to Mukuro-sama," she added as she nodded her head wisely.

Hibari was definitely annoyed, but at the mentioning of Mukuro's name, he saw an opportunity…perhaps a once in a lifetime chance…that he couldn't pass up. "Wouldn't he simply pick it up from your thoughts?" he questioned apathetically. "You are connected, after all."

The Mist Guardian quirked a brow…or at least she tried to. "How would he know if I don't _think_ it to him?"

"…"

She rolled her eye. "I have to _tell_ him in my head. Hck! I wonder why everyone just assumes that he'd automatically know everything that I do. It's not like he can read my mind. Sheesh."

He considered her briefly, wondering if he could trust her words. Did she speak truth or nonsense when she was drunk? There was one way to find out.

"Joushima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa…where are they?" he inquired. The pair had abandoned Kokuyo Land about five years ago, disappearing without a word to anyone except for Chrome, and she had never disclosed their location. He had found out where they were, of course, but she didn't know that.

"Ken and Chikusa?" Her eye wandered around the room. "They went to Switzerland… Hey, that's pretty close. Let's go visit them!" she suggested excitedly.

Ignoring her suggestion, Hibari concluded that she indeed spoke truth when intoxicated. He had mixed feelings about this revelation. On one hand, she had called him 'cute'. His name and the word 'cute' should never be used in the same sentence. Ever. On the other hand, this was the golden opportunity to get information and, not wasting time thinking about useless things, he got right to it. "How does it work between you and Mukuro?"

"Hmm?" She turned to him then with a teasing smile. "Didn't you say you weren't interested in getting to know each other better? Hck!"

"I changed my mind," he told her, flat and direct.

"Mmm…" She pondered as she watched her kicking feet. Then she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "All right. But _you_ have to answer my questions, too."

"Fine. You answer first."

"Fine. You _sit_ first."

He raised an imperceptive brow as he folded his arms in a gesture of defiance. "Why?"

"Becauuuuuuuse," she drawled in a how-could-you-not-know tone of voice, "it's a conversation…not an interrogation, Cloud Man. Hck!" She patted the spot beside her on the bed.

Well, actually…to him, it kind of _was_ an interrogation. Therefore, he simply stared, unconvinced.

"I'm not talking until you sit," she deadpanned.

He supposed that was reason enough if he wanted to get any information out of her. So, grudgingly, he took a seat beside her. "Answer the question."

She resumed kicking her legs as she thought. "Hmm…like I said, Mukuro-sama can't just read my mind. Hck! He can't see or hear the things that I see or hear unless I allow it." She swayed slightly before continuing. "We are connected though…so, we can sense each other's presence and pick up on each other's emotions if it's strong enough. He can tell when I'm afraid. I know when he's sad…" She closed her eyes with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Hibari was having a hard time swallowing that last part. Mukuro…sad…Mukuro being sad… That just didn't compute. It was best not to dwell. "What about possession?"

"If I'm in a weakened state, he can take over," she supplied. "Otherwise, the same rule applies. Hck!"

He rolled that around in his mind for a bit. In other words, she was saying that Mukuro could only force a takeover when her mental guard was down. "But he can possess his other vessels at will," he pointed out.

"I'm different," she replied simply. "We don't have a contract." She had never been pierced by his trident. "I've never even met him in person…" she added downheartedly as she stared at some random point on the carpet.

Silence reigned as Hibari mused. The connection between the two Mists was undoubtedly peculiar, but at least he didn't have to worry about that lying bastard watching his every move through Chrome's eye, twenty-four/seven.

"My turn!" Chrome suddenly voiced, giving him a pout that said he had already asked a whole string of questions.

"Fine," he said impassively.

She leaned closer as she peered up at him, curiosity shining in her hazy eye. "Why do you need so much personal space? Why do you have this…big aversion to people?"

When he saw that expectant expression on her face, he briefly wondered if she was still drunk…until she hiccupped again. It wasn't really a difficult question to answer. Since she had answered his questions, he could honor that with an honest reply. Whether she'd remember it or not was another thing and not his concern. "I am my own person. I do things my way. I detest attachments."

"Riiiiiight…" She nodded a few times. "The aloof drifting cloud thing…"

To him, it sounded like she was mocking. "You don't believe me," he stated.

She shrugged. "No, I'm sure it was true at one point in time, but…" She reached over and ran her fingers thoughtfully over the Vongola Ring he was wearing, bound by a Mammon Chain. "…I don't know. I just wonder."

He frowned as he glared at the ring on his hand, not liking what she was implying. When he felt her eye on him, he looked up to find her staring with open amusement on her features.

"Kyouya's cute when he's being all…pensive." She chuckled lightly to herself. "But don't worry… Hck! I won't tell anybody," she reiterated once again before breaking into another peal of soft laughter.

It was at this point that Hibari realized something. The things she was saying aside, when Chrome was drunk, she was actually kind of…likable. Similar to how Hibird and Roll were likable. The way she squeezed her eye shut and shrugged her shoulders a bit whenever she hiccupped gave him an uncontrollable urge to pet her on the head.

So, he did.

She smiled warmly at his touch and reached up for his hand. Bringing it down and holding it lightly with both of hers, she looked upon his hand with a bit of nostalgia. "I guess…this is where you and Hibari-san are really different." Petting someone on the head was something she could never picture the Hibari of the future world doing.

He gave a slight frown of perplexity as he extracted his hand from her hold. "I am Hibari."

To that, she simply giggled. "No, you're not. You're just Kyouya. Hck!"

Now he was definitely bewildered. He was Kyouya…_just_ Kyouya. Why did it sound like he was somehow…_less_ for being his given name instead of his surname?

Chrome gazed up at the ceiling, reflective, almost forlorn. "Hibari-san…I wonder how he's doing? Hck! Maybe…he doesn't even exist anymore?" She looked to 'Kyouya' as though wondering if he might be able to provide her with an answer. Then she heaved a dejected sigh before looking away once more. "Guess I'll never know… Even if I use the Ten-Year Bazooka, I'll only see what Kyouya will be like in ten years…not Hibari-san…since we changed the future…"

That was when it dawned on him that she was speaking of the Hibari Kyouya of the alternate future world…the one she had met before he himself had been sent to that era. This was unexpected. He never would have suspected that his future counterpart had made an impression on her. A pretty big one, too, it seemed, if her expression was anything to judge by. He couldn't help but wonder why.

So…he was being compared to…himself? And somehow losing since he was _just_ Kyouya? As ridiculous as that concept was, it didn't make him happy.

At this point, Chrome suddenly placed both of her hands over her lips. "Kyouya…I think I need to throw up."

That _definitely_ didn't make him happy.

Normally, he would have done nothing. Someone else throwing up wasn't his problem. They could throw up all over themselves for all he cared. However, he and Chrome were sharing a room, and they were currently in said room. If she puked here, he'd have to live with it as well.

Cursing under his breath, Hibari grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to the bathroom sink, all the while silently reiterating to himself that he would, without a doubt, bite Mukuro to death the moment he laid eyes on him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chrome woke up with a splitting headache, her mind fuzzy. Crawling out of bed and entering the kitchenette, she found Hibari standing there making a cup of tea.<p>

"Good morning, Hibari-san." She hesitated a bit before continuing. "Um…was Mukuro-sama here for a long time yesterday?" She honestly couldn't recall anything after she had surrendered control over to Mukuro. Still, an extended possession would only account for her lack of memory…not the killer headache. "What happened last night?" She felt utterly foolish for asking, but she was rather confused. She hadn't even changed out of her day clothes.

The Cloud Guardian regarded her, his cool expression giving nothing away. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged with an uncertain wince. "Just…wondering? I can't seem to remember. What happened?"

He stared at her at length. Then he simply walked past her with his cup of steaming tea in his hand and a barely perceivable smirk on his lips. "Nothing in particular."

* * *

><p>AN: Mukuro just loves harassing Hibari. LOL! Chrome kinda does it, too…when she's intoxicated. XD

Hibari thinks Chrome is 'cute' (like his pets) when she does that hiccupping thing, but since the word 'cute' is not in his vocabulary, he thinks 'likable'. Haha!

From the point where the gang had traveled to the future, they were already living a different life that their future counterparts had lived. Essentially, it's like they had split off and created a separate parallel universe. They're no longer in the same continuous timeline as that future world they went to. So, even if they use the Ten-Year Bazooka, they would only see the future of their own world, not the one they had fought in. That's why Chrome was saying she won't be able to see 'Hibari-san' again. She was also speculating that there's a chance that when they came back to their era and basically started rewriting history, the future world they went to might have simply disappeared, altered to match the changes they were making. In which case, the 'Hibari-san' she knew would simply cease to exist. Parallel universes are kinda tricky, and work differently in different stories. Just thought I'd kinda explain the thinking I was going on.

This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Hope you liked!

Mini glossary, just in case:

Arrivederci – till we meet again, farewell

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

The leader of the Gesso Family stepped into the lounge and flashed his trademark smile at the occupants of the room. "Ah, so you're all here," he said in way of greeting, pleased that Cloud, Rain, Storm, Sun, and Mist had all gathered in one place. "That's perfect. The Mare Rings have been located."

The Funeral Wreaths perked up at the announcement.

"O-ho? Congratulations, Byakuran-sama," Kikyou offered.

"Does this mean we can move out now?" Daisy inquired meekly as he clutched his stuffed rabbit, Bubu, to his chest.

"It's about time," Zakuro drawled. They'd been sitting idle for so long, he was starting to wonder if their boss was ever going to come out of that room.

Bluebell bounced over to the pale-haired man, linking her arm with his. "So, where are the rings, Byakuran?" she asked excitedly.

"Hm?" He smiled pleasantly. "They're somewhere I never thought they'd be…practically hiding in plain sight."

"So?" Zakuro voiced, getting a bit impatient. "Are we going?"

"Yes," Byakuran confirmed. "Daisy, go get our ride ready."

As the Sun Funeral Wreath nodded and left to attend to the task, Byakuran turned to the girl beside him as his smile turned mischievous. "Aaaaaand…Bluebell, why don't you go get our Thunder Funeral Wreath, hm?"

"Nyu!" With a look of apprehension plastered on her face, she shrank visibly. "You mean…you want me…to go down to the lab in the lower basement?"

His smile widened. "U-huh." He knew how much she hated going down there, and it was fun watching the girl squirm. "You can do that for me, right, Bluebell?"

"Uh." Her eye twitched slightly. "Yes…of course…"

Zakuro snickered from the sidelines. Whereas Kikyou could never say no to Bluebell, Bluebell could never say no to Byakuran. The saying 'what goes around comes around' never sounded more true.

Predictably, Rain immediately latched onto Cloud as the man was about to walk out. "Kikyou! Can you come with Bluebell?"

The aquamarine-haired man gave her a gentle smile. "There are things I need to wrap up before our departure."

"It won't take long. Pleeeeeeease?" she begged. "Just this once?"

Kikyou sighed and placed a hand on her head. "Maybe next time." Then he left without looking back.

The abandoned girl could only stare at his retreating form with gaping astonishment.

Zakuro came up beside her and laughed derisively. "Oh! He turned ya down!"

"Nyu!" She took her irritation out on the Storm Funeral Wreath's shin.

"Ow! Don't kick me, you idjit!"

"Be glad I didn't aim higher, moron!" she retorted as she began tugging on the redhead's arm.

"What the hell?" Zakuro complained, puzzled.

"You're coming with me!"

"Hell no! Let go, idjit!"

"Never!"

And thus, the unlikely pair disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gokudera's brows dipped lower and lower in scowl as his eyes skimmed through the contents displayed on his computer screen.<p>

"Shit!"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he didn't like it one bit. Throwing his glasses onto the table, the silver-haired man stormed out of the library.

Research was over. It was time to act.

* * *

><p>Daisy poked his head into the waiting room in the hangar with that perpetually paranoid look in his eyes. "Byakuran-sama, the jet's ready."<p>

"Mm." Relaxing on a sofa, the man acknowledged with a small nod and his usual smile. "Why don't the rest of you board first? There's something I need to discuss with Kikyou-chan."

All of the Funeral Wreaths filed out without question. Once the door closed behind them, Kikyou looked to his boss questioningly from where he was sitting in a lounge chair across from the man.

"Were you able to find anything useful?" Byakuran inquired casually.

A look of incomprehension found its way to the Cloud Funeral Wreath's features. "Anything useful?"

With his elbow on the armrest, Byakuran propped his chin up in his hand. "You went into that room just now, didn't you?"

"…"

"Granted," the pale-haired man continued, "it would take much longer than the time you had to extract all useful information, but…I'm sure you've figured out a thing or two, since you're no idiot…Mukuro-kun."

Kikyou's brows furrowed with a look of bemusement. "O-ho? Byakuran-sama, I'm not sure I understand…"

"Hmm…Perhaps you're someone else then?" Byakuran speculated nonchalantly. "Well, whoever you are…at the very least, you are not Kikyou-chan." His smile widened. "But I have a hunch that I'm not wrong."

The aquamarine-haired man did not react immediately. Then, he simply crossed his legs and leaned back into the cushions of his backrest, adopting a more languid posture. "Ku fu fu…as expected of the founder of the Gesso Family…you're not easily deceived. What gave me away?"

Byakuran gave a light shrug. "Behavioral inconsistencies, I suppose?"

"O-ho?" the long-haired man said almost mockingly. "And here I thought I was imitating him so well."

Byakuran chuckled. "Kikyou-chan…he's rather doting on Bluebell," he explained. "He had never been able to refuse her requests even on trivial things, let alone a plea to accompany her to a place she was clearly uncomfortable with going to on her own." He had actually fully expected his second in command to go with the girl when he had teased her about having her go by herself. When Kikyou had declined so easily and walked away, it had raised all the warning flags in Byakuran's mind.

"Ku fu fu…I see." At this moment, Mukuro's form materialized in place of Kikyou's, his trident in hand, his smile on his lips. "Falling at the hands of a child. It was careless of me." Truthfully, he had not intended to switch to a full possession of the Cloud Funeral Wreath quite so soon in the game. However, his hand had been forced when the man sitting across from him had announced the discovery of the Mare Rings' location.

Byakuran offered another shrug. "It's nothing to feel bad about, Mukuro-kun. The fact that you got to Kikyou-chan of all people…I'm quite impressed." It was actually rather disconcerting, and he had no idea how the illusionist had managed to do it. He really shouldn't underestimate the Vongola. "Besides," he continued, his expression not betraying any of his thoughts, "I was actually expecting you."

"Oh?" Dichromatic eyes narrowed minutely. "Do tell."

"It has come to my attention that our security's been breached recently, resulting in an information leak. Nothing too important was lost, of course. So, I figured…whoever it was would probably come back for a second attempt."

Mukuro was not too surprised to hear this. It was only a matter of time before Byakuran would find out about that incident anyway, since every prominent mafia Family had its own share of competent computer technicians. However, he would like to confirm something else. "And you suspect me simply because it was obvious that Sawada Tsunayoshi would be the one behind it? Or is it perhaps because there's a certain…déjà vu feel to this situation?"

Byakuran simply looked at the blue-haired man and smiled, offering no words. It appeared the illusionist was able to figure some things out in a relatively short amount of time.

That nonverbal reaction was all the confirmation Mukuro required. "Ku fu fu… I must admit…the truth is even more incredible than any of my speculations."

"Then I'm sure you understand why I can't let you leave."

"As I'm sure _you_ understand it won't be so easy to keep me here."

"Mm." Byakuran nodded with a light chuckle. "I know. But it doesn't matter," he added as his eyes traveled down to the pair of rings on the illusionist's hand, only now schooling his expression into something more serious. "Because no matter how many Hell Rings you have…you can't match the powers of the rainbow."

"Ku fu fu… We shall see." As infallible as his poker face always was, Mukuro knew Byakuran was right.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway of another hotel with her compact rolling luggage in tow and her quiet partner by her side, both under the guise of yet another identity, Chrome passed a series of doors until she found the one with their room number on it. It was a hassle to keep switching hotels, but it had to be done since it was unwise to stay in any one place for too long.<p>

With her keycard in hand, the Mist Guardian was about to open the door when a sudden pressure in her skull made her feel as though her head was literally about to explode. Reaching a hand up to clutch her aching head, her features distorted in pain as an involuntary whimper passed through her lips. The stars dancing before her eyes bled together until her entire field of vision was covered by a white brightness. Then darkness claimed her, and she dropped to her knees.

Oblivious to the world, her body fell back, but Hibari caught her before she hit the floor. "Chrome… Chrome!"

* * *

><p>With her head turning left and right, her eye scanning her surrounding, she cautiously walked through the dark empty space of nothingness until she finally came upon a large pair of ornate dark wood doors. Pushing the doors open, she stepped through and found herself in a place with high barrel vaulted ceilings, marble statues, and rows upon rows of pews. It appeared to be the interior of a cathedral, and she was alone.<p>

Her footsteps echoed throughout the space as she ventured further in, seeking the one who had brought her here. "Mukuro-sama?"

He did not answer.

Then a thin stream of light came down from above, highlighting something at her feet. Directing her sight downwards, Chrome saw images of zodiac signs engraved into the stone floor, arranged along a line. Puzzled, she looked up and called out into the empty space. "I don't understand!"

Still no answer.

Her surroundings faded to black once more. Then seven floating points of colored lights arranged in a circle began to glow before her. Upon closer look, she realized they were, in fact, the Arcobaleno pacifiers.

She reached her hand out towards them. The moment her finger touched one of them, all seven suddenly turned to dust, causing her to gasp in alarm. The sparkling dust swirled around in the air until they congregated into a single brightly glowing mass.

Holding her palm open, she allowed the bright object to float into her hand. When the light finally dissipated, what she saw in her hand was an iridescent ring glowing with all seven colors of the rainbow.

* * *

><p>Chrome bolted up in bed, gasping for air. Her hand immediately went to her temples in attempt to ease the sensation of disorientation.<p>

Hibird, who had been watching over the Mist Guardian from its perch on her pillow, immediately took flight, exiting from the bedroom door as it called for its master.

Moments later, Hibari stepped in with the feathery messenger on his shoulder, eyes assessing her condition as he took a seat beside her at the edge of her bed. "You've been out since yesterday," he said, his tone informative.

Her head shot up, her eye widening in disbelief. "What?"

"What happened?" he inquired. It didn't seem like her collapse was caused by anything natural like an illness or an injury. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Mukuro.

Panic seized her. Unbidden tears began trickling down her cheeks as she unconsciously reached out, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. Her visible eye glazed over as she looked inward, searching.

This thing that she was feeling…she had sensed it once before. It was the same terrible feeling she had when she had lost contact with Mukuro in the alternate future world. "Something's wrong," she mumbled, her head shaking ever so slightly. "I…I don't know what happened, but…something's happened to Mukuro-sama. I can't sense his presence."

She was caught in a moment of complete vulnerability. Watching her frantic behavior, Hibari decided that he didn't like it. "Chrome," he said sternly as he placed a firm hold on her arm, successfully gaining her attention. "Rokudo Mukuro is not the kind of person who would go down in such a pathetic way. He is my prey and will be defeated by no one except me."

Chrome simply stared at him wordlessly as she tried to let his words sink in. Hibari was right. Mukuro was strong, intelligent, and a master of deceit. There really wasn't much that could pose a threat to him, especially given that his physical body was safely tucked away in Vendicare. She took a calming breath as she nodded her head.

Feeling more like herself now, it finally occurred to her that Hibari had the oddest way of providing reassurance. Was he even trying to comfort her? Or was he just bragging about his own strength? However, what was even stranger was the fact that she was actually feeling reassured. She almost felt like laughing at the absurdity of it.

Before she could voice her thanks, a series of knocks came at the door. The pair exchanged a glance. They weren't expecting anyone.

Hibari left the bedroom and approached the door with caution. When he saw who was outside from the peephole, he opened the door. "Why are you here?" he questioned blandly.

Already used to the Cloud Guardian's inhospitable ways, Gokudera gave his own sarcastic reply. "It's nice to see you, too." Then he let himself in without waiting for an invitation, since he knew he wasn't going to get it.

Recognizing the Storm Guardian's voice, Chrome stepped out of the bedroom, curious. "Hayato? How did you know where to find us?"

"I have your schedule," the silver-haired man reminded. "Heck, I put the thing together. Of course I'd know where you are." He frowned when he took a better look at her. "You look pale," he said as he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. Then he shot a glare at Hibari as though implying it must be his fault.

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes in return, silently conveying that it had nothing to do with him and baseless accusations should not be made.

Seeing this exchange, Chrome quickly voiced her explanation. "I had a vision. And…I lost contact with Mukuro-sama."

Silence followed.

Then Hibari leaned his back against a wall and looked to their visitor with folded arms. "Why are you here?" he repeated.

Thankful for the change of subject, Gokudera took a seat on the sofa as he began to explain himself. "While I was trying to track Verde, I looked into the things he's been working on over the years to see if I could find any clues on where he might be. Since he's a well known genius scientist, his work's been published in scientific journals and such until he dropped off the face of the earth about three or so years ago. Turns out, after the development on box weapons, he moved on to do studies on cognitive neuroscience. He did extensive research on brain functions and neural coding…specifically, how the brain encodes and retains information…and subsequently developed numerous theories on the extraction of that information via the body's neural network."

Chrome plopped herself into a lounge chair with a soft sigh, her hand rubbing her temples. She could already feel the onset of another headache just from listening to that. "In laymen's terms, please, Hayato."

Gokudera twisted his lips with a scowl. "Mind reading. He's been doing research on mind reading."

Hibari gave him a bored look, still not sure how this was related. "And?"

"His work was funded by a medical foundation that supports research on brain functions to find cures for diseases relating to the nervous system," the Storm Guardian continued. "However, that foundation's a cover. A fake. It doesn't exist. In truth, the funds trace back to an account in Trivento, Italy under the name of a local company that supplies flower seeds. It's just a small family business. I checked up on it. The company isn't actually in business anymore. Only the account is active. Apparently, the previous owner passed away early, and his kid who was still in grade school at the time inherited the company." Storm eyed Mist and Cloud in turn. "It just so happens…that kid's Byakuran."

Chrome's eye widened as she and Hibari shared a glance in comprehension.

"Verde's been doing research on mind reading, and he's working for Byakuran," Gokudera summed up in all seriousness, a deep scowl adorning his features. "I don't like where this is going. You two probably don't know this, yet, but it looks like Irie Shouichi's been missing for months."

"You think Byakuran has him," Hibari said. It was a statement, not a question.

"That'd be _my_ guess," Gokudera replied. "And let's say Byakuran somehow gets this mind reading thing to work for him and he reads Irie's mind. He could learn a shit load of things about the blasted future that would have been if we hadn't changed it."

That comment brought something to Hibari's mind. "Rokudo Mukuro…he believes Byakuran is searching for the Mare Rings."

Gokudera frowned. "The tri-ni-sette again, huh?"

At that moment, Chrome gasped with realization. "My vision… If that's the case…then maybe Mukuro-sama was trying to tell me where the rings are sealed!"

"Shit!" Gokudera ground out with frustration. "That's actually bad news. If he knows, then that must mean Byakuran already knows as well."

"What did you see?" Hibari queried calmly, looking to the Mist Guardian.

"A cathedral," she said with a bit of uncertainty. "At least…I think it's a cathedral. There were zodiac signs lined up on the floor, though. And all I saw was a thin point of light shining down on the signs." She frowned apologetically. "I don't really understand what it means."

"It's a heliometer," Gokudera supplied.

She quirked a perplexed brow. "A what?"

"A heliometer," Gokudera repeated. "It's a type of sundial. A hole in the ceiling projects sunlight onto the floor where those signs are lined up. The light travels across the floor as the sun moves across the sky. It's a way to tell time and seasons back in the day." When he saw both Mist and Cloud giving him a look, he couldn't help but grumble testily. "What? I just know shit, okay?"

"Do you know which cathedral?" Hibari ventured to their Family's walking encyclopedia.

"Are you kidding?" Gokudera returned incredulously. "I know shit, but not _that_ much shit."

"Then we should get the information from someone who knows," Hibari concluded as he tossed his cell phone over to Chrome. "We don't have time."

Chrome nodded, understanding what the Cloud Guardian wanted her to do. After punching in a series of numbers, she put the phone on speaker, placed the device on the coffee table, and waited for the other party to pick up.

Moments later, the Vongola Decimo's voice came through. "Hello?"

"Nii-san? It's me."

Tsuna was mildly surprised. _Chrome?_ "Hey, squirt. I wasn't expecting you to call. Still having fun on your trip?" _What's going on?_

She laughed, far more cheerfully than her usual self. "Come on, Nii-san. It's my honeymoon! Obviously, it would be fun. We haven't found you a souvenir, yet, but…don't worry. We'll definitely get you the best gift ever." _We haven't completed the mission, yet, but we definitely will._

"…I know you will," her boss replied, his kindness coming through in his voice.

She gave a heartfelt smile before switching gears. "Hey, Nii-san. You remember Tsubasa-kun, don't you?"

Tsubasa… 'wings'. That was their code name for Byakuran. "How can I forget?"

Chrome chuckled. "Yeah, he was a crazy one, that Tsubasa. Sort of a hopeless romantic. Remember how he'd always talk about chasing rainbows…collecting sea shells…and sailing the seven seas? What a weirdo."

At the other end of the line, Tsuna scowled with consternation. _Rainbows…shells…seas… She's talking about the tri-ni-sette._ "He was a dreamer, that's for sure."

"Well, since he lives in these parts, we thought we'd go pay him a visit." She heaved a small sigh. "But it looks like he's chasing dreams again. When we got to his place, his housekeeper told us we just missed him. He's out…sailing the seven seas." Chrome bit her lip when she heard only silence, worried that perhaps her boss might not have understood what she was trying to imply. "…Nii-san?"

After another pause, a light chuckle came through. "Guess after his trip he'll probably go back to collecting sea shells again." Tsuna couldn't help but frown. _Byakuran's looking for the Mare Rings. Once he gets his hands on them, he'll be after the Vongola Rings._

Chrome heaved a silent sigh, relieved that he had grasped her meaning. "But…I don't know…sailing the seven seas sounds kind of romantic. Since we _are_ on our honeymoon, we thought…hey, why not? We'll sail the seven seas, too." _We'll go for the Mare Rings as well._ "Oh! And we met up with Go-kun! So, he'll join our crazy adventure for a bit."

"I see…" _Gokudera-kun's with them…_

"But…we don't really know where to start. You travel a lot. Where do you think we should go, Nii-san? Any ideas?" _Where are the rings sealed?_

There was a pregnant pause before the Vongola Decimo gave a small sigh. "I just travel for business. If you want to know about sightseeing, there's someone better. Here, let me put him on."

The trio eyed each other as the phone at the other end of the line switched to a different person and an unfamiliar gravelly voice of an old man came on. "Hey, kiddo. It's been a while."

Bemused, Chrome looked to Gokudera who only shrugged his shoulders. Then she turned her eye to Hibari who, as expected, gave no reaction. "Um…who…?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't recognize your Sunny Ojii-san."

_Sunny?...Sun…_ Chrome's eye widened as she clasped a hand over her lips to prevent her gasp from escaping. _Reborn-san!_ She couldn't believe it, and she saw the shock reflected in the Storm Guardian's eyes as well. Even though she knew, in concept, that the Arcobaleno was aging rapidly, she still pictured him as a little kid in her mind and was having a hard time placing him with his current voice. Judging by sound alone, Reborn seemed to be at the physical age of a man in his late seventies at this point.

Gokudera waved to her to get her out of her stupor, jabbing a finger at the phone to tell her to keep talking.

"Sunny Ojii-san!" the Mist Guardian quickly exclaimed to fill the silence. "Haven't seen you in ages! How…how are you?"

"Hanging in there," Reborn replied briefly before moving on to more important things. "So, sounds like you want to travel, huh?"

"It'll be a while before we get another chance," Chrome replied, injecting wistfulness into her tone. "So, yeah. Got any ideas?"

"Do you have anything in mind?" _Do you have any leads?_

"Mmm… We were thinking of going somewhere where we can see some old architecture. Like cathedrals and stuff. It was Mu-chan's suggestion."

Reborn smirked. _So, they got a lead from Mukuro. A good one, at that._ "Mu-chan has good tastes."

Chrome perked up. They were on the right track!

"Well, if you're into historical sites, then I'd recommend you go visit the place of our roots where the families began," the Sun Arcobaleno went on. "The capital city's rich with culture. It has churches, cathedrals, you name it. When tourists go to these places, they tend to look at the sculptures and paintings on the wall. I actually find the artwork on the floor more interesting…especially the mosaics."

The trio exchanged another look. Reborn was talking about the floor. That was in line with what Chrome had seen in her vision.

"Ojii-san, do you know anything about…astrology?" Chrome inquired.

_Heh…sounds like Mukuro knows __**exactly**__ where the Mare Rings are._ "Is that your latest interest?"

"I just like learning different things, that's all. You're an expert, aren't you?"

"Did you know that my birthday's on October 13th?" the old man asked.

That question seemed so out of the blue that it caught Chrome completely off guard. "Um…no?"

"Army Brat celebrates his on July 7th," he continued. "Bonehead's birthday is on August 8th, and Windy's is on February 2nd. Megane was born on November 11th, Greed on July 2nd, and Hime on September 9th. If you can tell me what astrological signs they belong to, then we'll talk."

While Gokudera was hovering over the coffee table, busy scribbling down the things Reborn just said onto a notepad, Chrome gave an exaggerated sigh. "You want me to research first? You're no fun, Ojii-san."

Reborn gave a short laugh. "You can always just ask Go-kun."

To that, the Mist Guardian chuckled. "True. Guess I'll see you when we get back, Sunny Ojii-san!"

After ending the call, Mist looked to both Storm and Cloud, feeling at a complete loss. "…I have no idea what he just told us." There was no way they could pinpoint an exact location based on that vague coded conversation they just had, no matter how informative it sounded. "Reborn-san said to go to the place of our roots. Does he mean the Vongola's roots?"

"Not just the Vongola," Hibari put in impassively. "He said 'the place of our roots where _the families_ began'." If the Arcobaleno was only referring to the Vongola, he should have said 'our family'.

Gokudera turned his eyes to the Cloud Guardian with a contemplative scowl. "So, he means the mafia in general."

"Sicily," Hibari deduced. That was where the Italian mafia was said to have originated from.

"The capital city there's…Palermo, right?" Chrome inquired.

The mention of that city triggered something in the Storm Guardian's memory. "They're at the Palermo Cathedral," he announced with confidence. When the others looked at him as though silently questioning why he was so sure, he said, "That place has a heliometer."

Hibari gave him a dry look. "I thought you didn't know…Go-kun."

Gokudera groaned. "Shut it, Hibari! I can't help it if I know shit!"

Chrome gave a soft chuckle. "I guess Reborn-san was right when he said to ask Go-kun."

Gokudera redirected his glower to the Mist Guardian. "Not you, too! And who the _hell_ picked that ridiculous code name for me?"

Chrome beamed back widely at him. "That would be Takeshi."

"Figures," the Storm Guardian deadpanned, making a mental note to 'repay' a certain baseball idiot the next chance he got. At least he could take comfort in the fact that his code name was still better than 'Mu-chan'.

"Anyway," Gokudera said, getting back to business. "The birthdays Reborn-san mentioned at the end…I'm assuming those are the Arcobalenos' birthdays, but that's not the important part." He tossed the notepad he'd been scribbling in onto the coffee table. "Reborn-san is a Libra, Fon's an Aquarius, Skull is a Leo, Verde is a Scorpio, Uni is a Virgo, and Colonnello and Mammon are both Cancers. I bet you anything the Mare Rings are hidden in the mosaics of the astrological signs that correspond to the Arcobalenos' dates of birth. For instance, Reborn-san was born on October 13th. He's a Libra. The Sun Mare Ring should be hidden in the Libra sign on the floor."

"By now, the rings might not be there anymore," Hibari mentioned.

"Byakuran did get at least a day's head start," Chrome added. She had been given the vision yesterday.

"Regardless, we can't just sit back and wait for him to come back with the rings," Gokudera declared. Besides, Byakuran might not be able to find them right away. The Mare Rings were sealed and won't show up on radar. Although, assuming that Byakuran now had the Arcobalenos' powers at his disposal…he could very well be able to unseal the rings. That would be a problem, and all the more reason for them to race him to the rings.

"Should we go now, then?" Chrome suggested.

"_We_ are not going," Hibari voiced, referring to her and himself.

She opened her mouth to retort. "But—"

"Hibari's right," Gokudera interjected. "You two have your own mission, and time's running out." Judging from the sound of Reborn's voice, they don't have much time left. The aging had already reached a life-threatening point for the Arcobalenos. The Storm Guardian was just surprised at Hibari's rather cooperative attitude on this. He had half expected the Cloud Guardian to use this golden opportunity to try to push Chrome onto him in order to go solo the rest of the mission.

"I'll go to Palermo," the silver-haired man offered. If Verde was working for Byakuran, it meant that his original mission of fining and protecting the Thunder Arcobaleno was pointless anyway. "You should go to the Gesso Headquarters now. With Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths possibly gone, this would be your best chance to get in and find out what the hell's going on and how to stop it," he said as he got to his feet. "I'll try to meet up with you later."

"That won't be necessary," Hibari returned, blasé per usual.

Gokudera filed that under 'typical Hibari Kyouya response' and ignored him.

It didn't take long for the trio to arm themselves with all the necessary equipment and be out the door. Once in the hallway, they took separate paths to reduce the risk of being spotted and followed. Gokudera turned right to leave from the hotel's main lobby. Hibari and Chrome turned left, heading for one of the building's side exits.

Then, suddenly remembering something, Chrome turned around and began making her way back towards the Storm Guardian. "Hayato, wait."

Hearing the sound of his name, Gokudera turned just as the Mist Guardian stepped into his personal space. Placing a hand lightly on his cheek, she stood up on the tip of her toes and planted a kiss on his other cheek. At first, he blinked. Then he broke into a smile and ruffled her hair. "Got it. You, too." With that said, he continued on his way.

Chrome watched Gokudera's retreating back for a few seconds before hurrying back to where Hibari was waiting for her. "Okay. Let's go."

Caught off guard by that unexpected exchange, the Cloud Guardian simply stared at her.

Chrome tilted her head slightly in query. "Hibari-san? Is something the matter?"

After another moment's consideration, he simply turned away. "No." Without another word, he began to walk, leaving her wondering.

* * *

><p>AN: There's a lot of information in this chapter. Hope it didn't put you to sleep. Heh…

If Wikipedia is to be believed (since I didn't really know anything about it myself), then the Italian Mafia originated in Sicily. I wanted the Mare Rings to be sealed somewhere that has some significance to the mafia, so that's how that came about. It actually took me ages to think up a place. DX

The Palermo Cathedral with the heliometer thing really does exist. Go here to see some images of the cathedral interior and zodiac mosaics on the floor if you want to get a better feel for what I was trying to describe (remove spaces):

www . thejoyofshards . co . uk/ visits/ sicily/ cathedral/

Another question I have about KHR…how does future Mukuro and his Hell Rings work? I'm not talking about the rings' powers, but more how does he keep them. With the Vongola Ring, it's because Chrome's wearing it, so whenever he possesses her, it'll be on his hand and at his disposal. But what about the Hell Rings? He's been in prison since before he acquired them, so there's no way they're actually physically with him. He had them when he faced Byakuran after being found out that he has infiltrated. If the fake Leonardo person he was possessing at the time was actually wearing the rings physically, then Mukuro shouldn't have them when he showed up at the final battle, because Byakuran would have confiscated them after he killed the fake Leonardo. But Mukuro _did_ have them in the end, so…where are they kept? Get what I'm saying?

Arcobaleno code names:

Sunny – Reborn

Army Brat – Colonnello

Bonehead – Skull

Windy – Fon

Greed – Mammon

Hime (princess) – Uni

Megane (glasses) – Verde

Some of their birthdays I found on the KHR Wiki, some I had to make up.

Mini glossary, just in case:

Ojii-san – grandfather

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

(Alternate Future)

_Chrome leaned heavily on her trident as she tried her best to keep up with Hibari's pace. They were currently making their way through an underground passage on their way to Merone Base. Kusakabe was a few paces behind, bringing up the rear with young Lambo and I-Pin hitching a ride in his backpack._

_She really wanted to take part in the mission, but she was equally aware that she was not in tip top shape. Even in her best form, she knew she was not one of the strongest. "Are you sure about this, Hibari-san?" she inquired meekly. When he looked at her from the corner of his eyes without responding, she took it as a sign for her to elaborate. "I'm worried I'd be a hindrance."_

"_Do you regret coming?" he asked simply._

"_No, that's not it," she said hastily, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. Then she hung her head. "It's just…my abilities…I'm not Mukuro-sama…"_

"_No, you're not," he agreed impassively, perhaps even slightly annoyed at her for stating the obvious. "I don't recall asking that person to come along. So, what's your point…Chrome Dokuro?"_

_She looked up at him, surprised and somehow…elated. He saw her. She was not just someone's shadow._

_This matured Hibari Kyouya of the future world…his attitude towards her had never been particularly kind or caring. He never pampered her because she was a girl or because she was injured. But somehow, he seemed to always be making her overcome the impossible. His words were always pushing her to be what she always wanted to be but never had the courage to try. Chrome realized then that she found strength in his voice, and she was in awe of this person._

_Without waiting for a response from her, Hibari pulled out a couple of photos and presented them to the girl. "These are the three amongst the incapacitated Millefiore attack squad whose forms we will be borrowing." He studied her for a moment, gauging her response. "Can you do it?"_

_Chrome took the photos from his hand and looked up at him with renewed confidence, giving her response unwaveringly. "Yes."_

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

Cloud and Mist stood staring at the gates of the Gesso's headquarters from behind a row of trees at a relatively safe distance away.

Chrome couldn't help but feel nervous without Mukuro's presence. She was completely on her own this time. If she were to fail her role as the Mist, there was no one there to fall back on and finish whatever she couldn't. It was a comfort she wasn't used to being without. It was all on her, and she could feel the weight on her shoulders. At the same time, this was her chance to prove to everyone what she was capable of. It was her chance to prove to herself who she was.

With the way she kept clenching and flexing her hands around her trident, it wasn't difficult for Hibari to notice that there was something off about his partner. "What's wrong?" he inquired flatly.

"Nothing." Her reply was immediate but tense.

"Really," he said, his tone mocking, obviously not buying her statement.

Her demeanor suddenly turned defensive. "Look, Mukuro-sama might not be here, but I can take care of it!"

Hibari simply raised a brow at that sudden outburst. Somewhere in his memory, he recalled her saying something similar, comparing herself to that illusionist.

Chrome averted her eye as she heaved a sigh, a bit embarrassed by her momentary loss of control as she succumbed to her nervousness. "I'm sorry… It's just…I know that most people only see me as the Mist Guardian stand-in," she confessed. It was as though without Mukuro, she was nothing. It was something that upset her, because it made her feel insecure about her place in the Family and her place in life. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny the truth in it all. She knew that she had only become necessary because Mukuro could not be there. If Mukuro was not trapped in Vendicare, the Vongola never would have required her in the first place. She would have never been a part of the equation. She knew that. That was why she felt insecure. That was why she silently still hurt.

"Is that what Sawada Tsunayoshi thinks?"

She blinked, his simple question cutting through her dark cloud. Thoughts of her kind and sincere boss who had always worried about her wellbeing and taken care of her like she was his sister warmed her heart. "…no."

"Then I don't know what the concern is," he deadpanned.

Chrome was rendered speechless. He had simplified her inner turmoil so much that her initial reaction was to feel indignant. However, if she took a step back and looked at it…she realized that he was right, and it really was as simple as he said. She was Tsuna's Guardian and no one else's. She only needed Tsuna's acknowledgement and no one else's.

She smiled to herself, feeling rather foolish, wondering why it had never occurred to her to think this way. It was true that she had grown and come a long way from the shy and ridiculously introverted little girl that she used to be, but apparently there were still holes in her thinking and fears she had yet to completely conquer. And it didn't escape her notice that, once again, it was Hibari Kyouya who, seemingly without effort, quelled her deep seated insecurities.

"Do you find something amusing?" Hibari asked with slight agitation when he caught the secretive smile on her lips.

"You're getting close," she said, her smile undeterred.

He narrowed his eyes. "Close?"

"Close to the way I remember you," she replied cryptically.

The Cloud Guardian frowned as he realized that she was referring to the Hibari Kyouya of the alternate future. He found it irksome that she was holding that future Hibari as some kind of standard. Not only was he being compared to another version of himself, he was somehow like a runner up…the underdog. It didn't make him happy.

Oblivious to her partner's inner thoughts, Chrome took a deep breath to get back on track and focus on the task at hand. "How do we get in?"

Hibari, also brushing other thoughts aside for the time being, replied, "We walk in through the front door."

The Mist Guardian rolled her eye. _Not this again._ She was about to raise a question when Hibari held up photos of two Gesso members in front of her face. She understood immediately, smiling internally at the déjà vu feeling she was getting from this situation as she took the photos from his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>With their illusionary disguise, the Vongola pair was able to gain entry rather easily. After that, they didn't have to wander around too long before finding and slipping into someone's empty office.<p>

Sliding into the chair at the desk, Chrome got onto the computer with hopes of finding information they could make use of. As soon as the monitor came out of sleep mode, her heart skipped a beat at the sight that greeted her. Displayed on the screen was a map of the Gesso's headquarters with a glaringly red 'X' marked in a room located at the center of the base.

She turned to Hibari who was standing beside her, looking over her shoulder. "What do you think?" she asked with a small sigh of resignation, dispelling the now-useless illusionary cloak around them. _So much for stealth._ She had a feeling things were going too smoothly. The security guards who let them in bought their 'lost access cards' story a bit too easily. Byakuran was obviously expecting them. They had walked into a trap. "Looks like a welcome mat to me."

With his eyes on the 'X' on the screen, Hibari simply smirked. "Then let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

><p>Their trip to the designated room was quick and painless without a single encounter with anyone else along the way. It seemed their host was thoughtful enough to clear the path for them.<p>

The room they stepped into was cylindrical in shape and rather large with a ceiling that was easily four stories high. With high tech electronics and machinery lining every square inch of the walls and control panels all along the perimeter, the room was really more of a lab. However, as impressive as all the equipment was, it all paled in comparison to the main feature at the center of the room.

"Wh…what is this?" Chrome breathed as she stared with horror reflected in her eye.

Standing like a pair of translucent columns at the center of the room were two water-filled glass tubes. Suspended within one tube of water, with an oxygen mask on his face and his body hooked up with wires and life support, was the unconscious Irie Shouichi. Imprisoned within the other tube in the same state as the redhead was an old man neither of them recognized. However, if the information Gokudera had given them was correct, then they could make an educated guess as to who this man must be.

Extending from the base of the tubes were many bundles of wires. Some connected the tubes to the equipment along the walls. Others hooked up with a comfortable looking reclining chair that was sitting directly in front of the tubes. With various wires and straps hanging off of said chair, it was apparent that the main function of that seat was _not_ for relaxation.

"Hibari-chan. Chrome-chan. I've been wondering when you were going to show up."

The Vongola duo turned to face Byakuran who had just sauntered into the room with Kikyou following closely behind.

"Welcome," the leader of the Gesso continued pleasantly. "How do you like my playroom?"

"What have you done with Mukuro-sama?" Chrome demanded, bypassing pretenses and cutting to the chase.

The corner of Kikyou's lips lifted in a cryptic smile. "Don't worry. He's…around."

Hibari eyed the old man suspended in one of the glass tubes. "I see you've double crossed the Arcobaleno who invented this mindreading device for you."

Byakuran smiled. "So, you've figured it all out. As expected of the Vongola." Stepping forth until he was standing in front of the Thunder Arcobaleno, he looked upon his captive with the callousness of a person viewing a display at a museum. "He looks pretty good, doesn't he? For someone who's been submerged for nearly two years?" He paused for a reflective moment, his eyes still scanning over the Arcobaleno. "I do admire him, though. Verde-kun is a true scientist, devoted to his work. Only the research mattered. Who he got the money from to do it made no difference. But…well, at the end of the day, he _is_ still one of the seven. He never did tell me anything about the things I wanted…"

Byakuran had been interested in and studying about the tri-ni-sette for years. The Arcobaleno pacifiers, the Vongola Rings, and the Mare Rings that had mysteriously disappeared some years ago…he wanted to obtain them all and learn how to make use of their powers. That was why he had funded various research projects to develop advanced technology that was ahead of its time.

It only made sense for him to recruit Verde to help with this project. The Arcobaleno's scientific genius was unrivaled. Not to mention, he had firsthand knowledge about the tri-ni-sette, being the bearer of a piece of it. It was truly a pity that Verde wouldn't willingly divulge some of the more pertinent details Byakuran needed, and Byakuran had to resort to getting it by force. It wasn't a difficult thing to do. Verde, though brilliant, was not physically strong.

"You know, mind reading is hard and tedious work," Byakuran continued conversationally. "It's not like reading a book where all the information is presented in a coherent and logical sequence. It's more like looking into a dream." He turned to his guests then with a smile. "You have no idea how much time I've spent in that chair, playing mental jigsaw puzzle."

"Hn. It must not have gone well, if you needed a supplementary brain to read," Hibari deduced with a bit of scoff as he looked pointedly at Irie Shouichi.

Byakuran was once again impressed by his deduction. "Verde-kun's not an Arcobaleno for nothing," he began. "Even his subconscious is well guarded. Though…I did find out from him that there was an unbelievable incident some eight years ago involving time travel and my own defeat in a parallel future by the Vongola who had only been kids at the time." His eyes looked from Hibari to Chrome in turn. "…I suppose that would be you."

They gave no reaction, and Byakuran took it as a silent verification. "What's more surprising is that even Shou-chan had a part to play," he continued, his eyes turning to his submerged friend. "He kept denying my offers and wouldn't stop preaching about how bad the mafia is, when all this time he's had relations with the Vongola…" He fell silent as his expression grew darker. "I never would have guessed…" he said, his voice now chilling and barely above a whisper. "…betrayed by my most trusted friend…" Regardless of his own ambitions, Byakuran had always considered Shouichi to be his one true friend. For the redhead to have been lying to him and keeping no small amount of important secrets from him throughout the duration of their friendship…it wasn't something Byakuran could readily accept or forgive.

After the moment passed, Byakuran plastered another smile on his face, shrugging lightly. "So, I figured…I'll just get the story from Shou-chan, and I learned about everything that happened." Everything he had been denied.

From reading Shouichi's mind, Byakuran also discovered that the Mare Rings had been sealed by the Arcobalenos. With a clearer direction on what to look for, he then went back to dig through Verde's memories again. That was how he had finally found their location.

"How did you do it," Chrome inquired, her voice cutting into Byakuran's thoughts. "How'd you steal the Arcobaleno's powers?"

The light-haired man gave another light shrug, seeing no harm in divulging that information at this point. "It's all Verde-kun's genius, I'm afraid. He'd been using half of the funds he received on a little side project without telling me." It was something he'd only found out about after they'd put Verde under and sifted through his research lab. "Apparently, he'd been searching for a way to break the Arcobaleno's curse. He was working on a theory where, by absorbing the powers of all seven Arcobalenos, there was a chance to return himself to normal at the expense of the other six." He gave a humorless laugh as he shook his head at yet another betrayal. "Just can't trust anyone these days…"

It had taken many trials and some modifications to the original design, but Byakuran's team of scientists finally got Verde's contraption to work. It was only fitting that he reaped the benefits of this double crossing Arcobaleno's invention, wasn't it? "So, thanks to Verde-kun, I now have the power of the Arcobaleno pacifiers. And once all seven of them die…that power will remain with me permanently."

Hibari and Chrome shared a glance, both catching the significance of what Byakuran said at the end: there was still a way to return the powers to the Arcobalenos at this point.

"And the Mare Rings?" Hibari ventured.

Byakuran raised a brow. "Oh. Those…"

* * *

><p>(Palermo, Sicily)<p>

Gokudera barged into the cathedral, eyes on the floor in search of the heliometer, all the while grumbling internally, wondering how the Arcobalenos could even _think_ about hiding the Mare Rings in such an easy-to-get-to location. Why couldn't they bury them under deep sea or toss them into a volcano? Wouldn't that make more sense? And what the _heck_ was with matching the rings' locations with their birthdays? Were they kids?

If nothing else, the Storm Guardian at least thanked his lucky stars he had Dino's private jet to use. Otherwise, he'd never be able to get here this quickly.

It didn't take long for him to spot the astrological signs lined up on the floor…with mosaic pieces missing from the zodiac symbols designated by Reborn.

He was too late.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry," Byakuran said. "The Mare Rings are back where they belong." He held up his hand, flaunting the Sky Mare Ring on his finger.<p>

Chrome's eye widened when she caught sight of the iridescent ring the Gesso leader was wearing along with his Mare Ring, recognizing it as the one she had seen in her vision. _That must be where the powers from the Arcobaleno pacifiers are…_

"Of course, I'd need the Vongola Rings as well," Byakuran added cheerily. "And that brings us back to why Hibari-chan and Chrome-chan have been welcomed into our home."

The Vongola duo tensed up in preparation for battle.

"Tsunayoshi-kun must have dispatched his other Guardians to protect the vulnerable Arcobalenos, right?" Byakuran asked with a chuckle, not really expecting an answer. "It's so like him. But I guess that makes things easier for me." It would be like killing two birds with one stone. "My people should be there by now to say hello," he voiced with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>(Mafioso Survival Training Grounds, somewhere in Europe)<p>

With his fists held up in a boxer's ready stance, Ryouhei stood motionless, feeling rather…conflicted. When the unidentified helicopter passed over the treetops of the forest, he was pumped and ready to deal some damage. However, once he took a better look at the man who dropped down from that helicopter to stand before him, he began having second thoughts as he wondered if there might be some moral issues with punching this guy.

"Why are you just standing there? Kora!" Colonnello hollered from behind before coughing into his hand as he braced himself against the side of a tree with his other hand to support his now frail form.

"Well…" Ryouhei began with uncertainty in his voice, for once speaking at an acceptable volume, "because he looks…a bit…_off_." Then he looked over his shoulder and whispered his concern. "He's holding a bunny, Colonnello Shishou! A bunny!" What was he supposed to do? Would it be considered abuse if he raised his fist against a grown man who walked around with a stuffed animal in his arms?

"You imbecile!" The Arcobaleno couldn't understand why Ryouhei was acting like he'd never seen Daisy before. Hadn't he met the alternate future version? Oh, but that was eight years ago. Information from that far back would have long since been deleted from the boxer's mind. Even if he had read up on the Gesso's recent files, Ryouhei was still liable to forget. Colonnello smacked his palm to his forehead. In some ways, his favorite student was such a hopeless case. "This guy's a Funeral Wreath sent by Byakuran to take your ring and our lives. Regardless of appearances, you must defeat him! Kora!"

Ryouhei faced his opponent once more, still feeling a bit dubious. "Oi. Did you get enough sleep?" The guy was sporting some major dark circles under his eyes. It just didn't look like he was in good fighting condition. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Daisy clutched Bubu tighter to himself. "You…you're making fun of me, aren't you?" he accused, the look of perpetual paranoia on his features. "Just for that…I'll make you regret." Sun flames burst forth from his Mare Ring, and he charged, taking the initiative to attack.

Thus began the fight between two Suns with opposite personalities.

* * *

><p>(China)<p>

Standing under the setting sun in a clearing in the midst of the bamboo forest, I-Pin sized up her opponent and was poised to fight.

"Wait, I-Pin," Lambo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder then stepped out to stand in front of her with an air of confidence about him. "Leave this to me."

I-Pin froze with her jaws unhinged. She was so stupefied by her partner's atypical behavior that she was literally left speechless. Did she hear him right?

Lambo smiled calmly to himself as he adjusted his collar and straightened out his shirt. The opponent was a sweet young maiden with beautiful sky blue hair. She looked dainty and feminine, nothing like a fighter. There was no doubt in his mind that he could charm his way out of this. He was a ladies' man in training, after all.

The Thunder Guardian's fanciful hopes were dashed, however, when, without preamble, the harmless looking girl suddenly transformed into a human-Shonisaurus hybrid and began mercilessly raining exploding sea shells down on him.

Dodging awkwardly as he tried to keep his borderline-girly yelps to a minimum, Lambo retreated back to his partner's side. "Uh…change of plans," he panted. "Since I'm a gentleman, I can't fight a girl," he said, forcing a sheepish smile on his distressed features.

I-Pin rolled her eyes. She should have known. "Stand aside."

"Right!"

"Guard O-Shishou-sama!"

"You can count on me!"

* * *

><p>(Carcassa Family's battle ship, somewhere out in open sea)<p>

Standing on the deck with one hand shielding the sun from his eyes, Yamamoto stared up at the silent Torikabuto hovering in mid-air, an anticipation-filled grin adorning his features. "Looks like the game's finally getting down to the ninth inning."

The Rain Guardian turned to the aged Arcobaleno who had been standing beside him, poking at his side with a cane, nagging at him to do his job and not be useless among other things, all of which Yamamoto had completely tuned out. With a patient and almost patronizing smile, he simply said, "Better take cover, Skull Ojii-chan!"

Skull fumed. "For the last time, stop calling me Ojii-chan, lackey!" He was sure now. Reborn _must_ have dispatched this irritably and idiotically happy-go-lucky Guardian to him on purpose just to piss him off.

As usual, Yamamoto paid his charge no mind, directing his full attention to the Mist Funeral Wreath instead. Opening his Vongola Box and calling out his Cambio Forma, he stood at the ready with a long sword in one hand and three short blades in the other.

* * *

><p>(Varia Headquarters)<p>

Crashing through a set of balcony doors, Zakuro sauntered into a sitting room with a team of twenty people at his back. This was the Varia, after all. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he could take them all on by himself. Scanning the room with his eyes, he noted that, with the exception of Xanxus, all other Varia members were present and glaring at him. "Okay, here's the deal," he drawled. "Since none of you are Vongola Ring holders, and I got no grudge against any of you…if you stand down, I won't attack…provided, you hand over your Arcobaleno," he offered as he pointed to the cloaked figure lying on one of the sofas.

"Shi shi shi…" Belphegor grinned. "You have guts for showing up here alone," he stated, obviously thinking nothing of Zakuro's entourage.

Then Squalo stepped forth. "VOIIIIII! Maybe you don't have a grudge against us…but I've got a score to settle with you." Squalo recognized this Zakuro. He was the guy whose future counterpart had so easily defeated his own future counterpart. This was the perfect opportunity for the swordsman to prove that, without knowing his techniques before hand, there was no way this redhead could win in a one-on-one battle against him. "You guys stay out of it," he told his team as a feral grin spread across his features. "This fight's mine."

Zakuro furrowed his brows, somewhat confused. "I have no idea what the heck you're talking about, idjit, but…whatever." He just had to fight, right? Simple enough.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

"He's coming," Reborn said as he looked up from the security camera feeds on his laptop screen.

"Ah." Tsuna was already on his feet, standing at the center of his office with his eyes trained on the door, ready to receive his uninvited guest. The lone figure had gained entry to the base through one of the hidden entrances by using Shouichi's access card _and_ punching in the correct pass code. Now he was navigating through the base like he knew exactly where he was going. How did he know? Even if Shouichi had been kidnapped and interrogated, Tsuna knew the redhead better than to think that he would divulge compromising information about the Vongola to others.

Sitting on the sofa beside Reborn, Uni looked to the Vongola Decimo with concern. He would have to fend for all of them on his own. "Tsuna Nii-san…"

He spared her a reassuring smile. "Just stay back, Uni." Then he returned his attention to the door. While he may not know how the intruder was able to slip in so easily, he was positive he knew what the intruder had come for, and he would protect those things at all costs.

Before long, Tsuna's office door opened to reveal a white-haired man clothed in pure white with a simple white mask that covered his entire face with the exception of his eyes, the Thunder Mare Ring crackling on his finger. "If you wish to prevent unnecessary casualties, surrender now, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he declared with a calm even tone.

In response, Sky flames burst to life on Tsuna's forehead and fists.

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

Hibari and Chrome shared a glance, both realizing that Byakuran had sent assassins to end the Arcobalenos' lives with the intention of killing off the Vongola Guardians as well and taking their Vongola Rings.

"So, tell me," Byakuran said with that ever present small smile. "A Mare Ring holder versus a Vongola Ring holder who has to protect a helpless Arcobaleno… Who would win?"

* * *

><p>AN: Lots of plot info in this chapter. Hope it wasn't hard to follow. I tried to keep it as concise as possible, but it still seemed kinda long. Byakuran kinda had to talk more than I liked. Sorry. You can ask me if something seems confusing.

So, how did Byakuran know where the Arcobalenos are? Well, with the exception of Reborn and Uni, the others aren't actually in any secret hidden location. As for info about Tsuna's underground base, in case it wasn't obvious, he picked that from Shouichi's mind.

I'd like to reiterate that I'm only going to sort of keep tabs on how the other Guardians are doing. Main focus will be on Hibari/Chrome and Tsuna's fights. I had originally set out to make them all serious encounters, but somehow, when I got down to it, I just couldn't do it. I needed some comedy relief. XD

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

"So, tell me…a Mare Ring holder versus a Vongola Ring holder who has to protect a helpless Arcobaleno… Who would win?"

Chrome frowned at those words. From what Byakuran said, it sounded like he was presuming that their powers stemmed from their rings, and the rings decided all. She had faith that her comrades would pull through even though they were at a disadvantage, and she was certain that Hibari would be in agreement on this.

"I don't care," Hibari voiced apathetically. "Those are not my battles to fight. Right now, you're my prey. That's all that matters."

Chrome heaved an internal sigh. _Right…that __**is**__ the kind of thing Kyouya would say…_

Byakuran gave a small smirk. "Nothing gets to you, huh?"

In response, Hibari only brandished his tonfa.

"Well…we'll see about that." A pair of wings sprouted from Byakuran's back, and he levitated himself into the air tauntingly.

Undeterred, Hibari removed the Mammon Chain from his Vongola Ring and released his Cloud Hedgehog, creating stepping stones in the air for him to use and chase upwards after his opponent.

Seeing that the battle had begun, Chrome turned to Kikyou. With her Mammon Chain removed as well, she was poised to fight. However, Kikyou remained relaxed and composed, standing with one hand on his hip, looking at her with a small knowing smile. Seeing this, the Mist Guardian furrowed her brows, suspicious. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"O-ho? Don't need to. The fight's already over, Mist Puppet," Kikyou declared.

Chrome was confused and slightly agitated, wondering if he was looking down on her.

The Cloud Funeral Wreath raised a brow. "Not convinced? Maybe this'll help." He held up his hand as Cloud flames ignited on his Mare Ring.

In response, a small purple flower cloaked in Cloud flames suddenly burst out from Chrome's left shoulder blade. Caught off guard by the sudden pain, she dropped to her knees, one hand trying to grasp onto her shoulder as a second flower sprung forth beside the first one.

"Bellflowers," Kikyou explained, calm and proud. "I planted the seeds in you the last time we met. Ring a bell?"

Her eye widened as she recalled taking a hit from his bellflower projectiles that day. Just as she was beginning to grasp her situation, a third flower sprouted on her shoulder blade. She could feel her life force being drained, and she collapsed completely to the floor.

"So, as I said," Kikyou reiterated, "…fight's already over."

Up above, Byakuran flashed his opponent a cheeky smile. "Hibari-chan, you're a very focused fighter. It's admirable."

Hibari said nothing, feeling only agitation from the way Byakuran would keep evading him without fighting back.

"But I don't think it's wise," Byakuran continued, backing away just enough to barely escape another swing of the tonfa. "You'll lose sight of other things."

"You're my only concern," Hibari replied.

Byakuran smirked. "Are you sure about that?" He then pointedly turned his eyes down to look at something below them.

Suddenly overcome with a bad feeling, Hibari followed the Gesso's line of sight to find Chrome collapsed on the floor with three Cloud Bellflowers growing from her shoulder. He recognized this technique and remembered, all too clearly, how quickly those flowers had taken Genkishi's life during the Choice battle in the alternate future.

The Cloud Guardian shot Byakuran a death glare of the century. Then, without warning, he jumped his way back down to the floor in a rush. As he went, the Cloud Hedgehog 'pieces' that had been scattered through the air had each morphed into a complete spiked sphere and began to expand, filling up the room. As Byakuran and Kikyou were busy maneuvering to avoid the spikes, Hibari ducked below the sphere that was expanding directly above Chrome, ripped the bellflowers from her back, threw her over his shoulder, and bolted.

Hibari couldn't believe it. He, Hibari Kyouya, had chosen to back off from a fight…not just any fight, but a much anticipated one…and retreat without a second thought.

Draped over Hibari's shoulder, Chrome knew she was too weak to use her illusions to aid their escape. It was time for plan B. Reaching under her skirt, she pulled out the three sticks of dynamite that she had kept strapped to her thigh for emergency purposes. They were slimmer and smaller compared to the typical, making them easier for her to keep on her person. Gokudera had given them to her, telling her that when it became impossible to do things inconspicuously…the Mist way, then it was time to make it flashy…the Storm way. This was definitely one of those times.

Removing a lighter from the same strap on her thigh, she lit the dynamites and tossed them into the hallway behind them, causing the walls and ceiling to cave in when they exploded. Noticing what Chrome had done, Hibari called his Cloud Hedgehog back into its box. Then he made a turn in the hallway and continued to run, beating up any Gesso members who were unlucky enough to be in his way.

* * *

><p>With Hibari's spiked spheres no longer filling up the room, Byakuran leisurely sauntered his way over to the exit and looked out into the collapsed hallway, finding their passage of pursuit blocked. "Look, Kikyou-chan," he began with an unconcerned chuckled. "I think we actually ruffled the skylark's feathers."<p>

"You're letting them get away," Kikyou pointed out in an easy tone, playfully reprimanding his commander.

The light-haired man shrugged. "The game will last longer this way." It wouldn't be fun if it all just ended right here so quickly. "Besides, it's just Hibari-chan now." Chrome was basically done for. There was no way they'd lose.

"It's too bad I can't be in two places at once," Byakuran continued, his mind wandering to a different subject. "I really wanted to go say hi to Tsunayoshi-kun."

Kikyou raised a brow. "O-ho? I think the representative you sent is close enough."

To that, Byakuran simply smiled.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

After fighting with the masked man for a while, Tsuna realized a couple of things.

One, his opponent was a skilled martial artist. They had basically been engaged in nothing but hand to hand combat thus far. Neither of them had the upper hand.

Two, despite wearing the Mare Ring, this person didn't seem to make use of any box weapons…or, at least he hadn't made use of any, yet. He did wear a pair of white gloves that he could cloak with his Thunder flames at will to enhance his defenses and ability to block attacks. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if those gloves were made especially to counter his own pair of battle gloves.

Three, he had absolutely no idea who this person could be. As far as the mafia world knew, the Gesso only had five Funeral Wreaths. Without any intel to suggest otherwise, the assumption was that Byakuran simply didn't have a Thunder Funeral Wreath. That, however, was apparently not the case.

Deciding that he needed to reveal this person's identity, Tsuna threw a high kick, aiming for his opponent's face. His heel connected, the force causing the man's head to turn and the mask to fall to the floor. When the man turned back to face him again, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he automatically leaped back to increase the distance between them. "Byakuran!"

"That's incorrect," the light-haired man said, his expression calm, his tone even. "I'm Ghost."

At that, the Vongola Decimo was even more astonished. "How is that possible?" The Ghost that he had met in the alternate future barely even had a physical form. The person standing before him was definitely a solid being. In addition, the future world's Ghost was someone Byakuran had somehow pulled over from a parallel universe. The Byakuran of this world didn't have the power to connect with his other selves that existed in parallel worlds. Therefore, Ghost's existence here shouldn't be possible.

"I was created by Byakuran-sama and Verde-sama," Ghost informed, seeing no reason to withhold that information. "I take on Byakuran-sama's likeness, because I was created from him."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "You're Byakuran's clone?"

"Correct. Now, I ask again," Ghost said, bringing them back to the matter at hand. "Will you surrender?"

"Obviously not," Tsuna replied without a second thought.

The Gesso nodded. It was what he had expected. "Then let us continue." He closed the gap between them with his fist flying, thus initiating round two.

As Tsuna dodged and retaliated, he continued to analyze his opponent. The man's demeanor had thrown him for a bit. Although he looked exactly like Byakuran, his behavior seemed rather different. Now that the mask had been removed and Tsuna could read him better, the brunette was beginning to regret ever kicking that mask off. There was no trace of bloodlust, ambition, or hate on Ghost's features. This man wasn't fighting for the thrill of battle or personal gain, and he held no grudge against him. It was the type that Tsuna found hardest to summon the will to fight against. Perhaps that was exactly why Byakuran had sent him here.

Even so, for Ghost to be here trying to take him down on his own must mean that he was at least as powerful as the other Funeral Wreaths. Yet, they had only been fighting at a moderate level so far. The fact that his office was still well intact could attest to that. What did it mean? Was he, in fact, this weak? Was he trying to stall for time? It didn't make sense. It probably would not be wise to let this drag on.

Increasing the speed of his movements, Tsuna was fighting for real this time. Noticing the sudden change, Ghost adjusted his pace to keep up. However, it was quickly apparent that he was no match for the Vongola Decimo at his best. Before long, Tsuna spotted an opening and kneed his opponent in the gut. As Ghost doubled over, Tsuna immediately followed through, driving his elbow down into the Gesso's shoulder, causing the man to collapse onto the floor. Then Tsuna kicked him over to face up and clamped his hand threateningly around his throat, his glove blazing dangerously with Sky flames.

Ghost looked unflinchingly up at the man holding him down. Despite his ragged breathing, his eyes were calm and he wasn't struggling.

"You don't seem surprised that you lost," Tsuna noted.

"Byakuran-sama already knew that, in a one-on-one fight, there was no way I would be able to defeat you," the Thunder Funeral Wreath explained.

"Then why did he send you?" Tsuna questioned.

"To negotiate," Ghost replied, matter-of-fact. "By now, we should already have Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru in our custody."

As if on cue, the communication device Ghost was wearing on his right ear buzzed to life, loud enough for Tsuna to pick up on the conversation. "Correct. Absolutely correct," the voice of Glo Xinia confirmed smugly. "Sasagawa Kyoko has been successfully secured."

"Same here," added the childlike voice of Ginger Bread. "I've got Miura."

"I propose we kill one of them to show that we mean business," Glo Xinia suggested, sounding excited at the prospect. "After all, it's no fun unless we spill some blood."

"Naïve. So, so naïve," Ginger Bread interjected almost condescendingly. "If fun is what you're after, then wouldn't torture make the entertainment last longer?"

"They are not the targets," Ghost reminded straightforwardly. "No harm is to come to either one of them unless I give the word. Is that understood?" Without waiting for his subordinates' reply, he returned his attention to the Vongola still looming over him. "You understand as well, don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Struggle any further and you will only increase the number of casualties. Surrender yourself and the two Arcobalenos, and the hostages will remain unharmed."

Tsuna gritted his teeth at the situation he was presented with.

Watching from the sidelines, Uni turned to Reborn and whispered with concern. "Reborn Oji-sama…"

"Don't worry, Uni," the old and frail hitman reassured. "Tsuna will handle it."

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

Time was a luxury Hibari knew he didn't have. So, even though there were still enemies on his tail, he knew he had to stop somewhere and do something about Chrome before it was too late.

His eyes scanned through his surroundings. It appeared they were currently inside a huge storage bay about the size of a hanger with large crates stacked up everywhere…most likely filled with illegal weapons and other black market goods. There was only one way he could think of to do what he needed to do, and this looked like just as good a place as any to do it.

Even though it would consume quite a bit of his flames, Hibari made use of his Cloud Hedgehog once more, this time activating the box weapon's Reverse Needle Sphere Form. As the dome expanded around the Vongola duo, it pushed away everything and everyone else, leaving the two of them isolated within the sphere with a limited supply of oxygen.

Cloud set Mist down on the floor, and she sat on her heels, hunched over with one hand braced on the floor to hold herself up. As Hibari expected, the bellflowers had already grown back. He pulled them off once again, only to see new ones sprout in their place right before his eyes. It would appear that the Reverse Needle Sphere's ability to prevent the use of box weapons within the sphere had no effect on the seeds that were already planted and activated inside Chrome's body. If they don't remove the seeds, those flowers would continue to propagate and absorb all of her flames, claiming her life before long. He had to act fast.

He removed the flowers again to get them out of his way. Then, hooking his fingers into the back of her suit's collar, he yanked the suit off in one swift motion. Ignoring Chrome's startled yelp, he ripped open the back of her shirt, exposing her skin where new flowers had already begun to grow.

"Wh…what're you doing?" Chrome finally managed, blushing furiously as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Hibari, on the other hand, was unperturbed. "Returning the favor." With that said, he proceeded to remove the rapidly re-growing plants…with his mouth.

The moment his mouth made contact with her skin, all previous thoughts of embarrassment disappeared from Chrome's mind as her senses became overloaded with excruciating pain. She couldn't tell if it was his teeth or his tongue that was cutting and digging into her wounds, but it _hurt_. At the same time, she could also feel the plant roots extending deeper into her flesh and further down her back in their quest to seek out and absorb more of her flames.

It became unbearable when she felt him sucking and tugging on something inside. When she inhaled and was about to scream, however, his hand immediately responded, coming up to clamp over her mouth, muffling her agony. In his opinion, there was no need for him to lose his hearing over this.

With his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her body against his frame, Hibari secured her position and held her still. He then pulled his head away from her and spit to the side, emptying a mouthful of blood with a seed and a string of roots attached. He repeated the process with the second and the third seeds, each one coming out with a longer string of roots than the one that was extracted before.

As Hibari did that, all Chrome could do was claw at his hand that had been keeping her quiet. When it was over and he finally let her go, she nearly passed out.

The Cloud Guardian swiped the back of his sleeve across his face to clean the blood from his lips as he stood and stepped away from her. "Now we're even," he said, sounding so composed and blasé that one might believe all he had done was hand her an adhesive bandage, not perform an oral extraction of supernatural killer flower seeds from her body.

The Mist Guardian shot him a tired but incredulous look. "You…crazy _carnivore_!" she voiced breathlessly.

To that, he simply held up his arm with an impassive expression. "You're not one to talk." The buttons on his cuff had been ripped from her struggles. His entire hand and a good part of his forearm had been scratched bloody as a result of her relentless clawing. To top it off, his pointer finger was lined with bloody teeth marks. Somehow, while he tried to keep her from screaming, she had managed to bite down on his finger…unexpectedly hard. He was lucky his bones didn't snap.

She looked away, slightly abashed though not entirely sorry. It was a natural reaction. Anyone would do that if they thought that they were _literally_ in the process of being bitten to death and might actually be at risk of getting rabies.

Taking advantage of Chrome's already torn and ruined shirt, Hibari went ahead and ripped it up some more, detaching a good sized piece off of it to use as a makeshift bandage while, once again, ignoring her startled protest. The wounds were in an odd location, so it had taken longer than he would have liked to tie it up.

Once Hibari had finished, Chrome heaved an internal sigh. The makeshift bandage felt undoubtedly awkward. He had basically tied the material around her torso by securing it under her left arm and over her right shoulder to keep it in place. While it did seem to cover all three wounds on her left shoulder blade, the shirt-bandage was tied so loosely that it probably wasn't doing much to staunch the bleeding. It was a good thing she wasn't bleeding profusely. He really wasn't any good at this sort of thing, was he?

"Your first aid skills can definitely use some improvements," she commented. Then, remembering the rather unorthodox method he had employed to save her life just now, she amended her words. "Actually…it _needs_ improvement." Although, without a knife at their disposal, she supposed the only other thing he could have done was try to dig the seeds out with his fingers, which would have hurt even more and been less effective.

Unaware of all her internal musings, he simply raised a brow at her words. "Should I have straddled you first?"

Her eye widened and her cheeks burned, his retort bringing back other memories that made her suddenly feel self-conscious of her disheveled and half-undressed state. Her shirt wasn't really a shirt anymore. Hibari had basically turned the entire left sleeve and half the back into the makeshift bandage. What was left of the shirt was just hanging loosely off the right side of her body. Averting her gaze, she lowered her head and tried to cover herself up with her arms.

Hibari took note of her sudden discomfort. Looking to her suit's jacket lying on the floor, he realized that the buttons had all been popped, no thanks to him, and determined it would be useless in protecting her modesty as well. Cursing his own haste, he began to unbutton his own shirt to offer to her. He would just have to deal with wearing the suit's jacket with nothing under it…as incredibly ridiculous as that was going to look.

He was about half way through the buttons when he heard a dull thud. When he looked up, he saw that Chrome had fainted and collapsed. He immediately went to her side and checked the pulse on her neck. She was fading. It would appear he hadn't been fast enough in getting rid of the Cloud Bellflowers, and it had already sucked up too much of her life force.

He didn't have time. The isolated space they were in would soon run out of oxygen. And Chrome was about to die.

Hibari pondered for a moment. Then he pulled out a small handgun that he had kept strapped to his side, hidden under his suit, as he turned his contemplative eyes to his dying partner.

At that moment, Chrome's eye fluttered open. She felt lightheaded, her mind clouded. Through her swimming vision, she could see him pointing the weapon at her with an unreadable expression on his features. Her weak voice escaped her lips. "…Kyouya."

Without further hesitation, Hibari aimed at Chrome's heart and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>AN: If you can't remember how Kikyou got Chrome with the Bellflower seeds, please refer to chapter five.

I actually don't like any of the White Spell side characters. They're all kinda lame or boring. (In truth, I didn't like any of the Funeral Wreaths either, but I started to 'feel' some of them after working with them.) But if I had to pick two for a super minor part, it would have to be Glo Xinia and Ginger Bread. In canon, Glo is higher ranked than Ginger. In this world, they're the same.

Ok, here's an omake!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Kikyou looked from some of the banged up machinery to the short circuiting control panels and sighed. "Leading them here was a bad idea, Byakuran-sama. Why'd you do it?"

"But…but…" Byakuran pouted. "I wanted to do show and tell." It would have been _so_ much harder for him to explain his awesome story without the proper impressive visual aids.

"Look," Kikyou said dryly as he pointed behind his fearless leader. "Irie's tank is leaking."

"WHAT?" Byakuran spun around and blanched at the sight of a stream of water shooting out the side of Shouichi's water tank from a puncture that must have been made by one of Hibari's spiky spheres. "Oh, no! Shou-chan!" He ran over and placed his hands over the hole in attempt to stop the leak. "Quick, Kikyou-chan! Get the duct tape!"

The aquamarine-haired man rolled his eyes as he calmly strolled over to a drawer to retrieve the designated low-tech quick fix item.

Byakuran flashed a sheepish smile when his second in command returned with the trusty all purpose duct tape. "You're right, Kikyou-chan. Let's move the fight elsewhere for the next round."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I'm pointing out the holes in my own story. LOL! I needed Hibari and Chrome to see that room so that they can find out what the heck was going on. But then having them relocate elsewhere before the fight kinda breaks the flow of things, and I didn't like it. So, I decided to let them duke it out in that room with all the expensive and difficult to replace equipment. XP

Don't worry, though. Hibari's conscious that destroying things in that room could endanger Irie Shouichi's life, so his Cloud Hedgehog didn't actually spear through anything in the actual story. Heh.

OK, here's another omake!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

(Sometime in the near future, shortly after this mission, at the end of a typical Vongola meeting)

"Alright guys," Tsuna said. "If there's nothing else, then that wraps it up."

"Wait!" Chrome said before anyone could leave the table. "Boss, I have a suggestion."

The Vongola Decimo blinked. This was unusual. "Okay. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and threw a quick nervous glance at Hibari before speaking. "I think we should all start carrying pocket knives."

Tsuna blinked again while his other Guardians all sported looks of confusion. "Why the sudden interest in pocket knives?" They'd been doing this for years, and the need for pocket knives had never come up. In fact, Yamamoto was the only one in their group who actually used a blade for anything.

Sitting across the table from Chrome, Hibari studied her reactions. If her inability to spit out an answer and the interesting shade of red on her face was anything to go by, he knew exactly what was on her mind. "I don't think it's necessary," he put in, unable to hold back a small smirk. He thought his bellflower seed extraction method was quite effective. Using a knife would only widen the wound and increase bleeding.

The confused looks on the other Guardians' features intensified. First, Chrome had an out-of-the-blue suggestion, and now Hibari was putting in his two cents? These two were generally passive attendees during these meetings. The stars must be in a funny alignment today.

Chrome twisted her lips, annoyed at the amusement dancing in Hibari's eyes. "We won't always be working with the same partners on missions, you know."

Hibari rolled that around in his head. She was right, of course. So, what if there was a similar situation and Chrome was injured, but instead of him, she was partnered with, say, Yamamoto Takeshi? Worse yet, what if _he_ was in a similar situation, but instead of Chrome, the one _he_ had to save on the fly was, say, Sasagawa Ryouhei?

The Cloud Guardian pierced the Vongola Decimo with an uncompromising look. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, provide pocket knives."

Tsuna could only blink yet again.

* * *

><p>XD<p>

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated! (Please let me know in the review if you've read the omakes…I often wonder how many people actually find them, since I place them after the author's notes, and not everyone reads the notes. Heh.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

(China)

Sneaking up on the enemy from behind while the two girls were preoccupied fighting with each other, Lambo waited for an opening. He didn't really want to do this, but he decided that he should be more proactive every once in a while. Actually, the truth was…he _needed_ to be, if he valued his life. Somewhere along the way, something crucial had occurred to him, spurring him to take action: if they were to go home after this with a mission report that stated his part in the mission was just 'combat supervision' while I-Pin was the one who did all the work, Gokudera would have his head for sure. So…risk getting beat up and killed by the enemy?...or risk whatever hell the Storm Guardian would have waiting for him when he got home? Well…that was a no brainer.

When opportunity finally presented itself, the Thunder Guardian lunged forward, wrapping his arms securely around Bluebell's tail as though his life depended on it. "I got her, I-Pin! I got her!"

The Rain Funeral Wreath screamed as she turned and looked at her captor with horror and dismay, because Lambo's cheek was currently pressed right against where her butt cheek would have been if she wasn't in her transformed state.

I-Pin looked at her partner with shock. "Lambo! What do you think you're doing?"

Not bothering to wait for his response, Bluebell pried him loose with a flick of her fin. Then, in unison, the two angry and red-faced girls each slapped one side of the poor boy's face with a resounding smack, Bluebell calling him a pervert while I-Pin accused him of being a tactless moron.

While Lambo cried, clueless as to why he was suddenly being assaulted by allies and enemies alike, Fon was sitting off to the side, watching the spectacle while serenely sipping tea with Lichi perched on his now-white head. "Ah, the innocence of youth…"

* * *

><p>(Carcassa Family's battle ship, somewhere out in open sea)<p>

Yamamoto scanned over the empty deck with a critical eye before turning to the old man by his side. "You're not very popular, are you, Skull Ojii-chan? All your men jumped ship. Hahaha!"

The Cloud Arcobaleno would have ground his teeth with agitation if he wasn't so worried that they might actually fall out. "What're you talking about? _I_ would have jumped ship if _you_ hadn't been holding me back! Now all the lifeboats are gone, no thanks to you, you dimwit!"

"I won't be able to protect you if you leave my side," the Rain Guardian explained.

"I won't be caught in this crazy illusion with you if you had _let_ me leave your side!" Skull countered as he waved his non-threatening fist in the air.

At this point, they both observed their surroundings. When they looked up, they saw the ocean. When they looked over the deck, there were clouds and sky below. It was as though up was down and down was up. Every so often, swarms of sea snakes coated with Thunder flames would rain down on them from the ocean above. Now and again, hordes of moths would fly by, sprinkling Mist flames to further impair their sense of balance. All the while, they had to keep an eye out for the elusive Torikabuto who would attack in between.

Yamamoto gave a small laugh. "Guess you have a point there. We're in a bit of a pinch, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>(Mafioso Survival Training Grounds, somewhere in Europe)<p>

Ryouhei was no longer conflicted about whether or not to fight, because the moment Daisy activated his Sun Box of Carnage, he went from depressed and insecure looking to downright psychotic, the image accentuated by his red-rimmed eyes. His speed and strength had both multiplied, and he attacked relentlessly. Not fighting was no longer an option.

While the Sun Guardian could hold his own as far as speed went and actually had an advantage in the area of strength, Daisy's regenerative powers far surpassed his own, and it was creating a bit of a problem. All injuries inflicted on the Gesso would heal instantaneously. No matter how many times Ryouhei knocked him down, he would get back up. If this pattern continued, Ryouhei would eventually lose due to exhaustion.

Just as these thoughts were swirling around in the boxer's mind, the Sun Funeral Wreath did something completely unexpected. He retrieved a switchblade knife from his back pocket and sliced his lizard-like left forearm off with one swift cut.

Ryouhei blanched as he watched the dismembered limb drop to the grass with a dull thud, suddenly having second thoughts again about fighting this guy. "WOAH, WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!" he hollered as he held out both hands to tell his opponent to stop whatever the heck he was doing. "JU…JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID TO THE EXTREME! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! TOMORROW'S ANOTHER DAY! I'M SURE YOUR MOM LOVES YOU! LET'S TALK ABOUT IT, OKAY?" He had absolutely _no_ idea what he was talking about, and inside he was freaking out. He really wasn't equipped to deal with this brand of crazy!

Before Ryouhei could work out a speech in his head to persuade Daisy to take some time off Funeral Wreath business and check himself into a hospital somewhere, a brand new left forearm had regenerated to replace the one that had been cut off. As if that wasn't shocking enough, a whole new body grew from the severed arm on the ground. Where there had been one Daisy, now there were two.

When the Gesso repeated the process and cut off his right forearm, Ryouhei took a deep breath to calm his nerves when he suddenly found himself staring into the red-rimmed eyes of three Daisies. "Oh…this can't be good…"

* * *

><p>(Varia Headquarters)<p>

Belphegor perched himself on an upturned lounge chair and watched unenthusiastically with the other Varia members as Squalo and Zakuro continued to tear up the place. By now, they had already taken care of Zakuro's team. This was the only fight still undecided. "You know, the boss is going to get mad when he comes home to find the place trashed," he noted dully as more furniture was being sliced up, thrown across the room, and melted by magma.

"Shut your trap!" Squalo yelled. He didn't have time to worry about the small stuff when he was trying to cut down a T-Rex man with magma spewing out of his hands. It didn't help that the scales on Zakuro's skin made it harder for the swordsman to cut through.

Lying on the couch, practically the only piece of furniture in the room that was still completely intact, Mammon grumbled a complaint. "Be quiet! How's anyone supposed to sleep with this kind of racket?"

Belphegor grinned. "Shi shi shi… You hear that, Squalo? You're making Mammon cranky."

"VOIIIIIIII! Shut up, or I'll kill you both myself!"

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

It was the soothing sensation of something brushing lightly through her hair that roused her from slumber. When Chrome opened her eye, the first thing she saw was blue sky with needles all around. _…I'm in Kyouya's Reverse Needle Sphere…_

It took her a few moments to recall recent events. They had entered the Gesso's headquarters… They fought Byakuran… Kikyou got her… Hibari tried to save her… She was about to die… Then…why was she still here?

Still feeling the very comforting sensation that had awakened her, Mist directed her gaze further up to find Cloud looking blandly down at her with one hand running softly through her hair. It was then that she realized she was in fact lying on the floor with her head resting on his lap.

She blinked. This scenario seemed rather off kilter and absurd to qualify as reality. So…perhaps she really did die? Should she be scared now?

"How do you feel?" he inquired impassively.

Her brows came together in confusion. "What happened?"

Hibari held up a small handgun, and the sight of it sparked her last memory before she had blacked out…the memory of him shooting her with that gun.

"It was a Vongola Special Bullet," he explained. "A healing bullet that multiplies your body's regenerative powers. Akanbou gave it to me before we left Namimori." He had thought of it as a bit of a nuisance to have to keep carrying around, but it turned out to be a wise decision not to refuse Reborn's offer. Most likely, the bullet had been infused with the Arcobaleno's Sun flames.

She frowned again with perplexity. "If you had something like that all along, why didn't you use it when you got hurt?" She knew that, even now, the wound on his abdomen was still at risk of reopening.

"I don't need it," he replied simply. "I can survive on my own."

She opened her lips to protest but was stopped by what he had to say next.

"There was just one bullet," he continued. "It shouldn't be used unless the situation was critical."

Chrome remained quiet as she let his words sink in. _So…I really was about to die…_ Watching as he seemingly subconsciously brushed her hair back from her face again, she wondered if perhaps he had been worried about her, and she tried not to blush. "How long was I out?"

"At most, ten minutes," he supplied. "You woke up at the right time. We can't stay here any longer." He looked up at their empty surroundings. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. They were about out of oxygen. "Can you fight?"

Her fighting spirit returned to her eye as though that question had knocked the last remnants of sleep from her being. "Yes."

Sitting up, Chrome took a moment to get her bearings and balance. That was when she finally noticed that she was wearing an oversized purple shirt. More precisely…it was Hibari's purple shirt.

She gasped. Her eye widened as her hand flew up reflexively to clasp the front of her shirt. Did he dress her while she was unconscious? Her face was burning up.

Seeing her reaction and telltale body language as he got to his feet, the Cloud Guardian simply offered, "I assumed that would be more preferable to what you were wearing previously."

Right. What she had on previously was basically a bra, a makeshift semi-useless bandage, and an indigo shirt that was only about one-third intact. "Um…yes…thank you," she stuttered with embarrassment, unable to look him in the eye. Yes, this was definitely more decent, and she was thankful despite distinctly remembering that he was the one who had ripped up her clothes in the first place. However, it was the 'him dressing her while she was trying to crawl away from death's door' part that she was having some trouble with.

He smirked, amused, but turned away to give her a bit of privacy as she folded up the sleeves and tucked in the shirt to make it look a bit more proper.

Then she perked up, suddenly remembering something important. "Byakuran's ring! The iridescent one he wears with his Mare Ring," she began, glad to have a change of subject to dispel the awkwardness. "We have to destroy it. Mukuro-sama showed it to me in my vision. It's where the Arcobalenos' powers are. I'm almost positive."

If Mukuro had shown it to her, then he must have suspected the same. Hibari digested the information and filed it away as he brandished his tonfa. "Be ready," he warned. "They'll be waiting for us the moment these walls come down."

By now, Chrome's mind was clear and focused. With her trident in hand, she took up her position, standing back to back with the raven-haired man. "Ready when you are."

The sphere around them began to crack as pieces of it began to fall and crumble. Just from looking through the holes in the cracked wall, the Mist Guardian could already see that they were completely surrounded. There were easily a hundred or more people standing on the other side, ready to pounce. It didn't look good, especially since she knew that putting up the Reverse Needle Sphere had taken a lot out of Hibari, even though he would probably never admit it.

"Hibari-san," she began with slight nervousness as she tried to think how best to put this, "I know that normally you're all about biting people to death with your raw power on your own, and being outnumbered means absolutely nothing to you, but…seeing as how we're short on time, and…well…there _are_ quite a few of them, and—"

"I don't mind," he interjected before she could finish rambling.

"…huh?"

The Cloud Guardian heaved an inaudible sigh. "Your explanation's getting too long. We don't have time to waste on these third-rate herbivores. So, I don't mind…working together. It's what you wanted to say, isn't it?"

A smile graced her lips as the rest of the sphere disintegrated like dust in the wind, and the pair now found themselves completely exposed. "Yes," she confirmed as she began twirling her trident, her Mist flame burning vibrantly on her Vongola Ring. "And I have just the trick to make this go faster."

As she slammed the base of her trident to the concrete floor, the sound echoing throughout the huge storage bay, water suddenly began to rush into the room rapidly, gushing in from the air vents, windows, and doorways. Unprepared and shocked, their enemies were swept up in a wave of chaos as water began to fill up the space so quickly it was as though the ocean itself was being poured in.

Hibari glanced at the water rising around his body and watched as panic ensued as they all began to submerge under the roaring waters in no time. He noticed immediately how, while the others were struggling like rats drowning in an ocean's tides, he and Chrome were unaffected by the tugs and pulls of the waters, and breathing was not an issue.

The Cloud Guardian smirked. "Wow."

Although he had always detested illusions, Hibari decided that he could allow himself to appreciate them on a case-by-case basis.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

Tsuna released his hold around Ghost's throat and stepped back. "Tell me why I should surrender," he began calmly, trying to engage his opponent in conversation in order to buy time. "You're asking for three lives in exchange for two. It's not a fair trade, is it?"

"Don't you understand?" Ghost questioned, equally as calm, as he pulled himself back to his feet. "The two hostages only mark the beginning. You are a formidable fighter, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Only a handful of people even have a chance of defeating you," he explained straightforwardly. "As such, you will continue to win your battles, and more and more people will be sent to take you down. The cycle repeats. The casualties stack up. The most sensible thing to do would be to end it now."

The Vongola Decimo narrowed his eyes fractionally. "You seem awfully concerned about minimizing casualties," he noted. "Then why do you work for Byakuran?"

A slight frown of confusion adorned the features of the Thunder Funeral Wreath. He had never questioned why he worked for Byakuran, never even thought to do it. Just as birds soared through the sky and fish swam in the sea, Ghost doing Byakuran's bidding was simply a fundamental part of existence.

"You do know that he is the cause of all this, don't you?" Tsuna pushed. "If he succeeds, there's no doubt that even more people are going to die."

Ghost could see the contradiction in his actions that his opponent was trying to point out. Nevertheless… "Byakuran-sama gave me life. I do as my creator commands. It's the natural order of things."

Tsuna studied the clone standing before him. Surprisingly, Ghost was just like an open book. He spoke his thoughts with no deceptions. "What if you had a choice?"

The Gesso faltered. He had never considered the idea of choice. He had never questioned the right or wrong of his master's actions. He didn't know what to think. Was this man trying to confuse him with all these questions?

Before Ghost could ponder much further, the communication device on his ear buzzed to life again. However, instead of coherent voices, all he could pick up were sounds of struggles. Shortly after, it went silent once more.

Then Reborn's cell phone began to ring. Moments later, Uni's did as well.

* * *

><p>With one arm draped around a mildly distressed Sasagawa Kyoko's shoulders, Dino gave his brief report into the phone in his other hand. "She's safe."<p>

"You're slow," Reborn reprimanded from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, sorry," the blonde apologized with a sheepish grin. "But it's more exciting when the hero shows up at the nick of time, right?"

In the background, Romario was busy binding and gagging a beat up and angry looking Glo Xinia.

* * *

><p>"Miura Haru has been rescued, Hime," Gamma said into his phone. "But…Ginger Bread got away."<p>

He looked at the living room behind him, now decorated with spider webs, as Haru fussed about having to fumigate the place for spider infestation. Lying on the floor in the center of the room was a collapsed doll.

"Thank you, Gamma," Uni said. "Please keep watch over Haru-san."

* * *

><p>Reborn gave a confirmation nod, and Tsuna turned his attention back to Ghost. "Looks like your plan failed." It was a good thing that they had taken precaution and had Dino and Gamma covertly watch over Kyoko and Haru. He had been involved with the mafia long enough to know the underhanded tactics many liked to use.<p>

"So, it has," Ghost voiced as his eyes glazed over momentarily in thought. "Then I guess there's no other way."

With a speed he previously had not displayed, Ghost got behind Tsuna and twisted his opponent's arms behind his back, putting him in a lock. His Mare Ring crackled with flames as a pair of impressive white wings sprouted from his back, much like Byakuran's wings, except his were sizzling dangerously with the electricity of his Thunder flames.

Tsuna wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he could sense that, whatever it was, it was life-threatening. "What're you doing?"

"Ending it here," Ghost replied, his voice sure, steady, and without fear as he continued to accumulate power into his wings.

"You'll die as well," Tsuna pointed out.

"Unfortunately. But I stand by my reasons."

"Your reasons?" Then Tsuna realized. _…to minimize casualties…_

Ghost didn't hesitate. As long as he could take out the Vongola Decimo, the others could easily come and finish what he had started. When they were fully charged, he stretched his crackling wings out to their full wingspan then promptly wrapped them around his target and himself.

Uni rushed forth, her legs seemingly moving of their own accord. "Tsuna Nii-san!"

She didn't get far, however, before Reborn caught up with her and pushed her out into the hallway for cover, just as a bright light and explosion engulfed the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm. This chapter turned out a lot shorter than I thought it would. Oh well. I wanted to keep the scenes of the secondary locations as concise as possible. And this is the logical cut off point for this chapter.

I feel like I have space, so I'll advertise. XD

If you're a Lambo fan, please check out my ridiculously long one-shot, 'Thunderstorm'! It's about how the 5-year-old Crybaby became the mature 25-year-old Lambo. Mostly about his brotherhood relationship with Gokudera, but also features his relationship with I-Pin.

Next chapter will be longer. Showdown at Gesso HQ!

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

(Italy)

Inside the reception hall where formal events were generally held, Byakuran lounged on a sofa with a fork in one hand and a slice of cake on a plate in the other. Standing behind him was his second in command, Kikyou. Both had their attention directed to the oversized screen hung up on the wall as a bruised up and frantic subordinate gave his report. In the background behind him was the storage bay with many incapacitated members lying around.

"Please accept my deepest apologies, Byakuran-sama!" the man began, nervous cold sweat beading on his forehead. "It all happened so fast, and the entire room filled up with water within seconds! But while we were drowning and struggling just to move against the water, that guy was able to move through it as easily as if he were still walking on solid ground! We didn't really have a chance!" He bowed repeatedly for the sake of his own life. "I'm very sorry, Byakuran-sama!"

"Mm," the Gesso leader responded easily as he put another bite of cake into his mouth. "It's fine. I didn't expect you'd be able to stop Hibari-chan anyway." Without a goodbye, he simply turned off the screen with a remote control. "What do you think, Kikyou-chan?"

"O-ho?" The aquamarine-haired man folded his arms. "It sounds like a water illusion. A powerful one."

Byakuran licked his fork thoughtfully. "Yes. But I didn't know that Hibari-chan was a top notch illusionist."

"He's not," Kikyou confirmed. "Which means…"

At that point, they could detect sounds of fighting coming from beyond the closed doors. Moments later, those doors were kicked in by Hibari Kyouya.

Chrome followed behind the Cloud Guardian as they entered, withholding a sigh as she mentally shook her head. _Kyouya sure loves that 'walking in through the front doors' thing…_

Byakuran rose leisurely to his feet as he and Kikyou went to meet their guests, a small smile on his features. "My… Feels like déjà vu."

Hibari took a brief glance at the iridescent ring on Byakuran's hand before meeting his eyes. "Less talk this time. We're on a tight schedule." With his tonfa swinging, he charged towards Byakuran, and the two broke off into battle.

Chrome shot her designated opponent a glare. "Still think our fight's over?"

Kikyou graced her with an amused smile as he bowed slightly in mock apology. "I stand corrected." He did wonder how she had managed to survive. Not to mention, she was able to pull that massive water illusion without Mukuro's aid. He was actually impressed. "Obviously, you do not wear the ring simply because you're _his_ puppet. So, I won't hold back this time."

Irked at his implication that he had been holding back before but satisfied that he was finally taking her seriously, Chrome moved in with her trident, initiating their rematch.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

All was quiet.

When the post-explosion dust cloud finally began to disperse, it revealed the Vongola Decimo standing in the midst of a destroyed room with a black cloak draped over his shoulders. Ghost was lying on the floor, unconscious but still breathing, his clothes burnt and ruined, surrounded by many broken pieces of ice crystals.

Tsuna breathed a small sigh of relief. He had made it in time. At the last moment, he had been able to wrench his arms loose from hold and activate his Cambio Forma Modo Difesa to protect himself from the explosion. He had also held onto Ghost's wings with his gloves, using Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition to freeze his opponent's Thunder flames.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop the attack completely. He only had enough time to freeze about half of the deadly wings, therefore probably only cutting down the power of that attack by half. While the explosion did not claim Ghost's life, it had left him severely injured.

Then Uni stumbled back into the room with a frantic expression on her features. "Tsuna Nii-san! Reborn Oji-sama…he…he…" He had pushed her out of the room and covered her for the blast. And now… "He's not waking up!"

Alarmed, Tsuna followed the little girl out of the room to find Reborn unconscious in the hallway. "Reborn!" He knelt by his mentor's side and noted the man's pale, wilted countenance and faint breathing. His body was failing him. His time was running out.

The Sun Arcobaleno, the greatest hitman, was about to die of old age.

* * *

><p>(Carcassa Family's battle ship, somewhere out in open sea)<p>

The Cloud Arcobaleno collapsed onto the deck, motionless.

Yamamoto crouched beside him and shook his shoulder. "Oi, Skull! Skull!"

* * *

><p>(China)<p>

Unbeknownst to the fighting youngsters, Fon silently slipped into unconsciousness, falling to the lushes green grass beside an empty teacup.

Beside him, a helpless Lichi tugged on his shirt to no avail.

* * *

><p>(Varia Headquarters)<p>

Crouching beside the couch, Belphegor poked the Mist Arcobaleno's cheek a couple of times. Then he gulped as he looked hesitantly up at Lussuria. "Hey…Mammon's not moving…"

* * *

><p>(Mafioso Survival Training Grounds, somewhere in Europe)<p>

Moving out of sight so as not to distract Ryouhei from his fight, Colonnello leaned his back against a tree and slid to the ground as his breathing became progressively shallower. He cursed internally as his brows came together in a dissatisfied frown. _…can't believe this is how it's going to end…Kora!_

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

"What should we do, Tsuna Nii-san?" Uni asked desperately as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The Vongola Decimo gritted his teeth. It was out of his hands at this point. All he could do was put faith in his comrades. _Hibari-san…Chrome…please hurry!_

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

Much to Hibari's disappointment, fighting Byakuran really wasn't as enjoyable an experience as he had hoped it would be. The man was a long range type fighter and liked to keep his distance, taking to the air as he had done in their previous encounter. He liked shooting laser-beam-precise flame attacks from his finger, which Hibari dealt with by dodging. There were a lot of Mini White Dragon projectiles, which Hibari handled by deflecting with his tonfa. Then, of course, there was the actual White Dragon box weapon that he would use to sic on Hibari from time to time, and the Cloud Guardian would counter by using Roll's armor as a shield.

It was frustrating, because the Gesso leader's fighting style made it difficult to get into range for an attack. Even utilizing his Cloud Hedgehog box weapon as footholds to chase him through the air, it would take a major miscalculation on Byakuran's part in order for Hibari and his tonfa, a short range weapon, to reach its mark, and they both knew it.

Except…Hibari really wasn't as much of a short range fighter as he had led Byakuran to believe. Calling Roll back to him as he continued to leap from foothold to foothold in relentless pursuit, Hibari activated its Cambio Forma, transforming it into Alaude's Handcuffs. He twirled the cuffs around his finger a few times then, keeping a hold on one of the cuffs, he swung his arm and tossed the other cuff out towards his prey, the chain connecting the two cuffs extending per its master's will in order to reach its target.

Before Byakuran had the chance to process the sudden change in his opponent's tactics, the wrist of his right hand was locked in the handcuff. Although he didn't feel particularly threatened by it, he grew uncomfortable when he caught sight of what Hibari was doing next.

The Cloud Guardian was casually looking over his floating foothold as though trying to gauge the distance to the floor below…which happened to be a couple of stories high since the reception hall had a fairly high ceiling. Then he looked over at Byakuran, smirked ever so slightly, and jumped, all the while keeping a tight grip on his end of the handcuffs.

The downward pull from the handcuff was so strong and sudden that Byakuran was unable to resist it even with his wings. He had no choice but to fall. Whereas Hibari landed gracefully on his hands and feet, Byakuran, who had been dragged down wrist first, suffered a harsher landing on his arm and chest.

Having Byakuran right where he wanted him, Hibari swiftly grabbed the man's wrist to hold it in place against the floor. Then he pulled his other arm back and drove the blunt end of his tonfa down onto the iridescent ring on the Gesso's hand, causing Byakuran to yell out in agony as the bone in his finger shattered along with the ring.

Byakuran recovered quickly despite the pain. Using the still intact Mare Ring to focus his Sky flames, he pointed his finger at Hibari and released another flame attack. Due to his injured hand as well as his haste, the attack was much weaker than usual. Nonetheless, it hit its mark.

Hibari cursed internally as he jumped back with a hand on his abdomen. That blast had hit him in the exact location where he was still healing from the previously sustained critical injury, causing the wound to reopen. It couldn't have been a coincidence. Byakuran must have gotten information about his injury from Kikyou.

The Gesso leader pulled himself back up to his feet as he gathered his thoughts. Though furious that the ring containing the Arcobalenos' powers had been destroyed, it didn't mean that he would lose the fight. As long as he could win and get all the Vongola Rings, he could easily recreate the iridescent ring to regain the Arcobalenos' powers. With that in mind, he continued to fight, and Hibari obliged, this time around sticking closer to the ground where they shared the battlefield with the other two combatants.

Chrome wasn't having the most pleasant time of her life either, as she was basically being used as a target for bellflower throwing practice. Either Kikyou was a one-trick pony, or he was really hell bent on killing her with those flowers like he had originally intended. He did activate his Cloud Box of Carnage. However, it seemed the main purpose of the Spinosauri extending from the ends of his hair this time was to keep her surrounded and caged within a certain area. It was rather effective, too, much to her dismay. If she wanted to escape, she'd have to think of something before her stamina ran out.

Kikyou smirked when he caught the grimace on his opponent's features as she continued to deflect his assaults with her trident. He was wearing her down. He increased his speed and the number of projectiles he was throwing and, before long, he had gotten past her defenses. A pair of bellflowers hit her right thigh. When she bent to remove them, three more hit her left arm. That was more than enough.

Chrome collapsed to her knees as the bellflowers propagated, spreading all over her form. As their Cloud flames burned more brightly, her strength waned and her body fell to the floor, unmoving.

The Cloud Funeral Wreath deactivated his Cloud Box of Carnage and heaved a small sigh as he stepped forth to study his fallen enemy's form. "…there's something beautiful about dying this way."

"I'm sorry, but I disagree."

Kikyou's eyes widened, shocked at the sound of Chrome's voice coming from somewhere behind him, immediately realizing that the incapacitated one before him was nothing more than a clever illusion.

Having caught her opponent off guard, Chrome moved in with her trident swinging, aiming for his right shoulder. However, Kikyou turned to face her at the last moment and caught the trident with his hand, stopping her attack. When she looked up at him, he was smiling at her. A soft smile.

"You've gotten stronger," he said simply.

Chrome wasn't sure what came over her, but it felt like her mind suddenly clouded over and her body went momentarily weak. The next thing she knew, Kikyou had relieved her of her weapon, pulling it out of her hands with ease before stepping back away from her. She could only watch with disbelief as he twirled the trident expertly in his hand before pulling his arm back and launching the weapon through the air. However, instead of hitting her, the trident merely whizzed by her, albeit uncomfortably close to her cheek.

When she heard a strangled cry coming from behind her, the Mist Guardian whirled around to be greeted with the sight of Byakuran, down on his knees, as he worked to remove the trident that had pierced into his back.

That was when things finally started to click into place in Chrome's mind.

Kikyou stepped past her towards Byakuran. "Ku fu fu… You were careless, Byakuran."

Byakuran narrowed his eyes as he took shallow and shaky breaths. "…Rokudo…Mukuro."

As confirmation, Kikyou's form morphed into that of Mukuro's. "You used the powers of the rainbow to keep me sealed up inside this body," he explained in a casual tone as he retrieved his trident from the floor. "You should've known what would happen once you've lost that power."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out, relieved. "I'm so glad you're safe."

The illusionist turned his attention back to her. He took note of the purple shirt she was wearing but made no comment, only giving a knowing smile. "My dear Chrome, there's no need to worry about me. Good work getting here on your own." He _did_ disappear on her at a rather critical moment, after all.

She was about to give due credit to Hibari for helping them get this far when said man suddenly cut in with his tonfa, aiming for Mukuro's head.

The blue-haired man blocked with his trident and smirked. "Oya? I see you've missed me, Hibari-kun."

The Cloud Guardian glared. "You stole my prey."

"Come now," Mukuro said with a smooth and decidedly patronizing laugh. "Aren't we partners on this little mission? Surely, you didn't think that I would simply stand by and let you do all the work. That just wouldn't be right."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, remembering all over again why he couldn't stand this guy. Too agitated to reply, he simply struck again.

Mukuro dodged. "You disagree?" he inquired flippantly. "Then how do you propose we settle this?"

Hibari continued to advance with his tonfa swinging. "Easy. I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro continued to block and evade, a certain mirth reflected in his heterochromatic eyes as he laughed softly. "Yes, you missed me."

That only pissed the Cloud Guardian off even more, causing him to attack with twice the vigor.

Chrome looked on with astonishment. This was the first time she was watching the two of them interact from a third person's point of view, and she couldn't quite believe it. They were basically acting like children. "Wait. Stop! Both of you!" she said, her tone admonishing. "Now's not the time for this! We're not finished here!"

Surprisingly, they listened to her.

"It's already over for Byakuran," Hibari stated.

"Yes," Mukuro voiced in agreement. "And judging by the fact that he hasn't tried to do anything during our little intermission…I think he knows it as well." He turned his eyes to the unusually sedated Byakuran. "His only choices are to either surrender quietly on his own free will, or I will make him surrender, equally as quietly, under my control."

Byakuran gritted his teeth, cursing internally. He had always known that he was playing a high stakes game, but he never thought that he'd lose this way.

At that moment, a dark portal appeared out of thin air, and a hefty black chain sped out of it to secure a metal restraint around Byakuran's neck even before members of the Vindice stepped through. Then a second chain came forth and snapped a cuff around Mukuro's neck as well.

The illusionist raised his brows. "Oya?" Then he remembered. "Ah, yes…of course." He left his host, and an unconscious Kikyou collapsed to the floor. Mukuro then reappeared, using Chrome as his vessel this time.

"As agreed," declared one of the Vindice members, "Rokudo Mukuro's sentence is now served." He then turned to Hibari. "Come to Vendicare Prison, and he will be released to you." With that said, they began to drag their two new prisoners away.

"Enjoy your time in Vendicare, Byakuran," Mukuro said with a sly smile. "I'll be waiting for you when you get out. Ku fu fu…"

The fallen Gesso leader could only respond with a bitter glare, not liking the prospect of being Mukuro's puppet in the future.

As the ominous portal disappeared, Hibari couldn't help but feel irritated about being expected to go out to the middle of nowhere to pick this bastard up. "Can't they just throw you out?"

"Apparently not," Mukuro responded with an easy shrug. "You don't _have_ to come. I'm sure Chrome can manage on her own."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You're not getting away that easily." He was not about to let Mukuro forget the terms they had made at the beginning of this mission.

To that, the illusionist only smiled his ever-annoying I-can-see-right-through-you smile. "You _really_ missed me."

Before Hibari could metaphorically explode, they heard and felt an actual explosion going off somewhere nearby, causing both to look up.

"Well, guess I'll leave the rest here to you, Hibari-kun," Mukuro said as he stepped closer to the other man, purposely invading his personal space. That was when he really took in what the Cloud Guardian was wearing for the first time: his suit's jacket with nothing underneath. "Hm. Bare-chested is a good look for you," he commented offhandedly with a teasing smirk.

All of Hibari's hairs were standing on end, but his pride wouldn't allow him to back away.

"Would have been sexier if you had kept the tie, though," Mukuro threw in for an additional kick, pleased when he could practically feel the murderous intent pulsing off of his source of entertainment in dense, violent waves.

"Get…away…from me," Hibari seethed between clenched teeth, his tone low and warning.

"I'm doing you a favor," Mukuro retorted with nonchalance, his provoking smile unwavering in the face of the infuriated beast. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

As Mukuro's form faded, Hibari took a deep breath to rein in his agitation. He felt like he needed a shower just from speaking with that miscreant.

With Mukuro's disappearance, Chrome returned, conscious but dizzy. Seeing that she was about to tip forward, Hibari placed a hand lightly on the small of her back to support her as she instinctively placed a hand against his chest to steady herself. Once she regained her bearings, she looked up to find the Cloud Guardian looking wordlessly back down at her.

Embarrassment and curiosity warred for dominance on Chrome's features. She was embarrassed, because she realized she was standing in a rather intimate position within Hibari's loose embrace. And she was curious…very, very curious…because she simply could _not_ fathom what Hibari and Mukuro could have been doing to put her so readily in that position. "Um…why…?"

Hibari heaved an inaudible sigh. "Because the annoying fruit was trying to irritate me with a favor," he deadpanned. Seriously. He could catch her perfectly fine without that pineapple bastard literally walking her into his arms. Somehow, it never dawned on him how unusual it was that he had every intention to break her fall to begin with.

Chrome could only blink. That answer made no sense to her whatsoever. Then she smiled when she caught the familiar sound of explosions going off. "Sounds like Hayato's here."

They stepped apart as the rumblings drew nearer. A cloud of smoke and dust rolled in from the doorway. Then a heavily burdened Gokudera emerged from the cloud. He had someone slung over one shoulder.

"You're late," Hibari commented flatly.

"How'd you get here so soon?" Chrome queried in contradiction to Hibari's words. He had to go to Sicily, after all.

"Cavallone's jet," the Smoking Bomb replied simply. "Where's Byakuran?" he inquired as he scanned the half destroyed reception hall.

"The Vindice had already taken him," the Cloud Guardian supplied.

The silver-haired man smirked. "Then I guess that means we're done. I got Irie right here," he said, tipping his head to the unconscious man slung over his shoulder. "And this guy," he added, indicating the other person he was carrying.

Chrome hadn't noticed before, but tucked under one of Gokudera's arms was an unconscious Verde…reverted to infant form. It seemed like destroying that iridescent ring had been the right move, after all. "He's…alive?" she ventured hopefully.

"Yup," the Storm Guardian confirmed with a boyish grin.

Ecstatic, Chrome whirled around to face her partner, placing a hand on his arm. "Kyouya, we made it in time!"

Gokudera raised a brow at the familiar way Chrome was treating Hibari. Then the other brow followed suit when Hibari didn't wave his tonfa, glare, or make threats in response.

Chrome clasped her hands together and closed her eyes in reflection. Their part of the mission was over. Now she could only hope that Reborn and the others could pull through.

* * *

><p>(China)<p>

The struggle in the bamboo forest continued under the moonlight with the girls doing most of the fighting while Lambo haphazardly tried to help out here and there.

"I-Pin! I got it this time! … Ouch!"

"Lambo! Stop getting in the way!"

"Nyu! Just die already!"

Then an infant intervened and crashed the teens' party. Swiftly and silently, under the cover of the night, Fon slipped behind Bluebell without her notice and knocked her out with a well-placed hand chop to the back of her neck.

Lambo panted, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't help but feel that this was all rather anticlimactic. He pointed to the blue-haired girl lying on the grass. "I was just about to do that."

His comment was ignored as I-Pin ran over to her master, a surprised smile adorning her features. "O-Shishou-sama! Your youth and health has returned!"

"Yes, I-Pin," the Storm Arcobaleno said with a soft smile and a bow. "Thank you for remaining by my side."

With her smile widening on her lips and tears of relief and joy in her eyes, I-Pin bowed in return.

Then her hand came up and smacked the back of Lambo's head, causing the Thunder Guardian to yelp before following her example with a formal bow of his own.

* * *

><p>(Carcassa Family's battle ship, somewhere out in open sea)<p>

The Cloud Arcobaleno stood proud on the deck as he pumped his fists dramatically into the air. "SKULL-SAMA IS BAAAAAAACK!" It was time for him to join the fray and show that lackey his greatness!

"Hey, you're back to being Skull-chan," Yamamoto noted cheerfully. "I guess everything worked out."

"That's right!" Skull said confidently as he turned to face the Rain Guardian. "So, where's that Gesso creep? Let me at 'im!" That guy will regret ever messing with the great Skull-sama!

Yamamoto jabbed a thumb somewhere off to his right where the Mist Funeral Wreath was lying on the deck, bound like a worm.

Skull gaped in disbelief. When did _this_ happen? "How'd you get him?"

"Well, it got pretty intense towards the end," Yamamoto began, still grinning, as he scratched the back of his head. "He came at me all…_gyu-gyun_! But then I took Shigure Kintoki and…_swoosh_! But then we crashed into the ship and…_ba-boom_! Then…_pa-pow_! Oh, but then Jirou helped out and…_kachi-kachik_! Then I tied him up!"

The Arcobaleno slumped his shoulders with a sigh. He should have known this guy would be annoying till the very end.

* * *

><p>(Mafioso Survival Training Grounds, somewhere in Europe)<p>

"Maximum Burst!"

A powerful blast came down from above, knocking Daisy off his feet.

Ryouhei looked up at the infant dangling from the flying Falco's claws. "COLONNELLO SHISHOU! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!"

"I got tired of watching you!" the Rain Arcobaleno griped. "What's taking you so long? Kora!"

"I can't help it!" Ryouhei explained. "He won't stay down!" Even though he had taken out the copies rather easily, the original Daisy would keep regenerating himself.

Colonnello rolled his eyes. "Watch and learn!" Dropping down from the sky, he landed on the Gesso's chest, not allowing him the chance to get back to his feet. Then swinging his rifle like a golf club, he smacked the butt end of it against Daisy's head as though it were a golf ball. Again…and again…and again…

The Sun Guardian's face turned green. "Wait, shishou! Stop! You're going to mess him up more than he already is!" At this rate, the rest of the screws in Daisy's head would come loose before long.

To Ryouhei's relief, Colonnello ceased his assault. He pulled the Mare Ring off of Daisy's hand and tossed it over to the boxer. "Catch!" Then he held his arm up towards the sky, palm open. "Falco!" The bird dropped the rope it had been carrying in its beak into Colonnello's waiting hand, and the Arcobaleno tied the disoriented Gesso up with the efficiency of a former COMSUBIN member. When he was finished, he dusted his hands, folded his arms, and pinned his eyes on his student. "Any questions?"

The Sun Guardian, eyes wide with amazement, could only shake his head. "…no, sir."

"Then go run one-hundred laps for me! Kora!"

"YES, SIR!"

* * *

><p>(Varia Headquarters)<p>

This was it. The final attack that would decide the winner. They were both worn out and down to their last bit of energy, but Squalo was quite certain that victory would be his. He charged, and Zakuro did the same. However, before they could clash, multiple tears spontaneously opened up all over Zakuro's body. The Gesso cried out and his bloody form dropped to the floor.

"Serves you right," Mammon said, breaking the stupor everyone else was in.

Belphegor looked suspiciously at the infant beside him. "You used that Viper Mirage R thing, didn't you?"

"Obviously."

"And? What rule did you set?"

"Anyone who doesn't think Xanxus is cool and badass will be crushed."

"Shi shi shi…that's basically cheating, isn't it?" Obviously, the enemy would be the only one who didn't think too highly of their boss.

"It's a fail proof strategy," the Arcobaleno retorted evenly. "I play to win."

Just then, Squalo's foreboding form loomed over from behind. "Maaaaaaammooooooon…" The swordsman was shaking with rage, barely able to contain himself.

Mammon gulped, turning around slowly.

Then the shark bared its teeth. "VOIIIIII! You piece of shit Arcobaleno! You don't know anything about a swordsman's pride, do you? Who said you could butt in!"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me!" Mammon insisted, already backing away from imminent danger. Actually, the real objective was to prevent this fiasco from turning into a debt that they could call up on in the future, but the Arcobaleno wasn't about to admit to it.

"Well, you screwed that up royally!" the long-haired man hollered with his unforgiving sword swinging. "Get back here you worthless scum!"

Mammon took off out the window without looking back while Belphegor, Lussuria, and Leviathan all jumped on Squalo to hold him back.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

Tsuna and Uni sat by Reborn's bedside with helpless worry weighing down on their shoulders as Uni gently held the old man's frail hand in hers.

Then the Sky Arcobaleno gasped when she noticed her pacifier emitting a bright glow, and Reborn's was doing the same. The light continued to intensify until it became blindingly bright before slowly fading away once more. When the two Skies could see again, they were greeted with the much welcomed sight of the hitman reverted back to his infant form.

Tsuna leaned forward with nervous anticipation. "Reborn!"

Uni released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when the Sun Arcobaleno finally stirred and opened his eyes, smiling with relief. "Oji-sama!"

Reborn sat up, taking a few moments to flex his hands and examine himself. Then he looked up at Tsuna with a prideful smirk. "Looks like it's mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>AN: In canon, Future Hibari had at least two Cloud Hedgehog box weapons. So, the Hibari in this story also has multiples. Aside from Roll, his Vongola Box Weapon, he also has the two regular Cloud Hedgehog box weapons. Just thought I'd mention that in case it was starting to look like he was making one hedgehog do a couple of different things at the same time. Heh.

In case anybody's interested, that flame attack Byakuran releases from his finger is called White Finger. But…you know…it sounds so stupid that I couldn't bring myself to put the name in the story. LOL! So, I just described it instead.

Just in case of misunderstanding…when Chrome's mind got clouded and she went weak, it wasn't because the enemy (who was already Mukuro-possessed at that time) smiled prettily at her and she was going gaga. It was because Mukuro was using his Jedi mind tricks on her so he could get the trident from her without using force.

Mukuro isn't really a favorite of mine (though I probably like him better than most), but he's been a lot of fun to write in this story. I love making him push Hibari's buttons. XD

I'm not sure if it's me being less inspired these days or if it's the nature of the powers and weapons in KHR that's giving me problems, but fight sequences for this story has been a major **pain**…**in**…**the**…**ass** to try to come up with! Unluckily for me, there was also a lot of incompatibility in the match ups I needed. Hibari vs. Kikyou…incompatible. Hibari vs. Byakuran…_also_ incompatible! Argh! So, some of it ended up being more vague than I would have liked. Like Torikabuto? I got nothing. Sorry. I just can't get a feel for his character at all. Did the guy even have lines in canon? XD But anyway, I hope I was at least able to convey the overall atmosphere of things.

Well, next is the last. Hope you'll look forward to it!

Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

(Vendicare Prison)

Standing just outside the entrance of Vendicare, Hibari waited with anticipation of finally being able to meet Mukuro in person again and bite him to death. It was freezing in this snowy remote mountain location. The wind was howling and fresh snow continued to fall, but he could care less about all that. He had been thinking about this moment for far too long.

Therefore, he was unprepared and a bit shocked when Chrome finally stepped out with Mukuro, pitifully weak and pale, leaning on her shoulders for support.

The blue-haired illusionist looked up and managed a feeble laugh. The Cloud Guardian's stillness did not go unnoticed. "What's wrong, Hibari-kun? Not what you expected?"

"…"

"As I recall…you were going to bite me to death the moment I stepped out of prison," Mukuro continued.

Hibari looked from the faintly amused expression on Mukuro's features to the worried and pleading one on Chrome's. However, he was mostly surprised at himself for not expecting to see Mukuro in this state despite knowing where he'd been all this time, allowing himself to be deluded by the strong and self-assured illusion that Mukuro had been projecting over the years. In some ways, this felt like a loss in itself.

The Cloud Guardian turned and began to walk away. "A victory today would be meaningless."

Chrome breathed a sigh of relief.

Mukuro's form slumped further as his fatigue started to take over. It was curious. He had done nothing but sleep for the past eight years. Why was he so tired? His eyes slid shut and he tilted forward, becoming oblivious to the world.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out with alarm as she struggled against his deadweight, trying to prevent him from falling to the snow-covered ground. She was fighting a losing battle, since he was heavier and much taller than herself. So, he continued to slip…until somebody took up some of the burden on the other side.

Looking up, Chrome was surprised and grateful to find Hibari throwing Mukuro's other arm over his shoulder.

The raven-haired man took a glance at her then wordlessly began to walk, all the while thinking that he would have to take a _really_ long shower with disinfectant soap after this. Otherwise, he would _seriously_ break out in hives.

* * *

><p>(Italy, five days later)<p>

After taking another sip of his tea, Hibari placed the cup back on the table, relieved to finally be able to spend some time by himself just to breathe. Currently, he was having tea at a small café, sitting at an outdoors table because the inside was too crowded by his standards, and spending time with his much needed solitude. He had been constantly around people for far too long.

After retrieving Mukuro from Vendicare Prison five days ago, they had brought the illusionist to the Cavallone Estate for recuperation, the Cavallone Family being their most trusted ally. Mukuro hadn't been doing much other than sleep most of the time with Chrome remaining by his side, tending to his every need. Nevertheless, having to put up with the Bucking Horse on top of being in close range of Mukuro for so many days…it was no mystery why Hibari felt agitated.

Idly, he wondered why he hadn't ditched them in order to return to Namimori right away. Logically, it was what he should have done. Normally, it was what he _would_ have done. His eyes drifted to the Vongola Ring on his finger as a conversation between himself and an intoxicated Chrome floated to the forefront of his mind:

"_I am my own person. I do things my way. I detest attachments."_

"_Riiiiight… The aloof drifting cloud thing…"_

"_You don't believe me."_

"_No, I'm sure it was true at one point in time, but…" She reached over and ran her fingers thoughtfully over the Vongola Ring he was wearing. "…I don't know. I just wonder."_

Footsteps approached and, the next thing he knew, Mukuro and Chrome were standing beside his table.

"This is your last chance, Hibari-kun," Mukuro said in an easy tone in way of greeting. "Are you sure you don't want to take it?" He was, of course, referring to their fight.

"I'm not interested unless you are in your best form," Hibari returned flatly. He didn't want the illusionist to be able to blame his condition when he was defeated, and there was no way that five days of rest could alleviate eight years' worth of immobilization.

"After today, we may never meet again," Mukuro cautioned. "I detest the mafia, after all. I make it a point to obscure my tracks."

Hibari gave him a bland look. "Is that a challenge?" He stood as he continued, his tone calm and unconcerned. "When the time comes, I will find you." Then turning his eyes to Chrome, he smirked imperceptibly and walked past them.

"Ku fu fu… I suppose that's his way of saying farewell," Mukuro noted with mild amusement.

Chrome watched Hibari leave, looking as though she wanted to call out to him or say something, but she didn't.

As the Cloud Guardian stepped out into the streets, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call, continuing to walk as he waited for the other end to pick up.

Moments later, Tsuna's voice came through. "Hello, brother-in-law. I trust you're taking good care of my little sister?"

"The mission's over, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari deadpanned. "Stop speaking nonsense." He even called without hiding his caller ID. Otherwise Tsuna wouldn't have been able to 'brother-in-law' him the moment he picked up.

The Vongola Decimo chuckled lightly. "Ah. So, it is. Gokudera-kun already briefed me on the mission, but how did it go with the Vindice?"

"Rokudo Mukuro was released as promised."

"I see… I'm glad. Should I make preparations for a party to celebrate his freedom?"

Hibari smirked. "Why? You already knew he wasn't going to come back." With his intuition, Tsuna should know, better than anyone, that Mukuro wouldn't stay to be a Vongola Guardian.

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. "You're right. I did." He simply wanted to confirm and, for once, hoped that his intuition had been wrong.

"That's not why I've called," Hibari stated.

"Oh." His Cloud Guardian was calling to talk about something _other_ than work? That was new. "Then why?"

"To tell you to prepare yourself," Hibari said. "As soon as I get back to Namimori, I will bite you to death."

"EH?!" Taken by surprise, Tsuna lost his cool and reverted to his flustering old self for a moment. "What?! Why?!"

"That is all."

"But… Wait! Hiba—"

Hibari cut the line before Tsuna could finish and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Since he couldn't fight Mukuro as he had originally wanted to, the only viable alternative was to find a suitable substitute to fulfill that role.

He felt somewhat better.

* * *

><p>(Namimori)<p>

A heavy sigh escaped Tsuna's lips as he hung up, leaning forward to smack his forehead against his desk as he closed his eyes. Partnering Hibari up with Mukuro must have really irritated the Cloud Guardian big time. Tsuna had known as soon as he made that decision that there would be some hell to pay on his part once the mission was over. However, seeing as how well it all worked out and the mission was a success, he supposed having to deal with a moodier and extra bloodthirsty Cloud Guardian for a while was well worth it.

All of the Arcobalenos had reverted to their infant forms with their powers returned to their pacifiers. Irie Shouichi was recovering, and Verde was already back to his old self again, disappearing after the Mare Rings had been sealed once more…but not before the other Arcobalenos, including Lal Mirch, had given him a sound beating for even _thinking_ about sacrificing them to save himself.

After the attack on the Gesso's headquarters, while Hibari and Chrome had gone to retrieve Mukuro from Vendicare, Gokudera had stayed behind to make sure that all of the research and technology that Byakuran and Verde had ever come up with were destroyed in order to prevent the same thing from ever happening again in the future. No more mind reading. No more stealing of Arcobaleno powers.

As for Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths, they would all be spending some time in Vendicare Prison. There was, however, one exception.

Just then, a series of knocks rapped on the door, and Tsuna straightened up. "Come in."

"Juudaime," Gokudera greeted as he entered. "I've brought him."

In stepped Ghost, heavily bandaged around various parts of his body.

Tsuna acknowledged with a nod. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Even though the Storm Guardian was still somewhat creeped out by and uncomfortable with this Robo-Byakuran, he stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

"Have a seat," the brunette offered.

Ghost shook his head, somewhat wary. "Why did you save me?" That day, when he had attempted his suicide attack, Tsuna could have simply stayed within the protection of his defensive black cloak. When Tsuna had reached out of his own safety zone to turn Ghost's Thunder flames to ice, it had been solely for Ghost's benefit. Then, when Ghost had come to two days later, he had found himself in this underground base's infirmary with his injuries tended to. He couldn't understand.

"It would have been pointless for you to die that way," Tsuna replied simply.

"I was trying to kill you," Ghost said, his demeanor placid despite still being unable to comprehend the other man's reasoning. "I'm your enemy." In truth, he didn't dislike this person. He had studied everything about the Vongola Decimo and his Family: history, abilities, personalities, everything. He knew of Tsuna's accomplishments and in fact respected the man and found him intriguing. It just so happened that his orders were to terminate him, and…orders were orders.

"Byakuran's been defeated," Tsuna informed, opting to change the subject.

Ghost gave no emotional response. He had pretty much deduced that that had been the outcome. Since everything was well and good at the Vongola base, then the Gesso must have lost the battle. Did Byakuran die? "Where is Byakuran-sama now?"

"Vendicare. Along with the rest of his Funeral Wreaths."

"I see," Ghost voiced after a moment's reflection. "I take it that's where I will be going as well."

"Not necessarily," Tsuna said, further confusing his guest. He had sensed _something_ about Ghost during their first encounter. Something almost akin to purity…Tsuna hadn't been entirely sure at the time. So, when he had asked Gokudera to destroy all of the Gesso's research material, he had also asked for him to salvage and bring back all information pertaining to Ghost.

From there, he learned that Ghost was created about two and a half years ago to fill the spot of the Thunder Funeral Wreath. Since then, he had basically lived the life of a lab rat. He had been studied, vigorously trained to maximize his physical abilities, fed an incredible amount of knowledge, and told that his purpose was to serve Byakuran.

It seemed Ghost had been mostly confined to the labs and had little contact with others besides the scientists and engineers. The assassination attempt on Tsuna had been his first mission. Thus, he only had a logical understanding of the world but no actual life experience. He knew a lot, but at the same time, he knew nothing. That was probably why, even though he was Byakuran's clone, he didn't share any of the fallen Gesso leader's personality or views on life.

To put it simply, Ghost was essentially a child…highly intelligent and powerful, yes, but a child nonetheless…in a man's body who had not been properly nurtured. So, what Tsuna had initially sensed from him was correct. Ghost was pure and naïve, a child with no real sense of self. Although Tsuna strongly believed that Ghost didn't deserve Vendicare, he also knew that Ghost had potential of becoming highly dangerous if left to his own devices. Nevertheless, he valued life, albeit in a somewhat detached and logical way, and that was a definite sign of hope.

"I've had a talk with the Vindice," the Vongola Decimo explained. It seemed he had been doing that quite a bit lately. "They're willing to let you go this time…provided that I keep an eye on you."

The light-haired man frowned. "What are you saying?"

Tsuna offered a small smile. "How would you like to start a new life as a member of the Vongola?"

Ghost blinked…and blinked again. Then he reiterated, "…I tried to kill you."

Tsuna chuckled lightly. "Yes, I heard you the first time…and, I was there, remember?"

"Why would you do such a thing for your enemy?" Ghost inquired, perplexed and skeptical.

"I like you," Tsuna replied with a casual shrug. "I've been told that my intuition's not bad, and I don't believe my judgment is wrong this time either. I think you'll fit in here quite well." Members of his Family were all pretty eccentric in their own way. "Just don't eat anything Bianchi-san makes, never agree to test out any prototypes for Giannini, and remember that the size of Hibari-san's personal bubble has about a ten-foot radius and you'll survive. So…what do you say?"

Slowly digesting everything he had just heard, Ghost realized that all the things about the Vongola Decimo's generosity, open mindedness, and tendency to make friends out of enemies were all true. Then he smiled for the first time. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…you really are an interesting person."

* * *

><p>(Italy)<p>

Chrome set her legs on autopilot as she trailed after Mukuro, not really paying attention to where he was leading her. A thousand thoughts were clouding her mind. Thoughts about Hibari. Thoughts about Mukuro. Thoughts about Tsuna and the Family. Thoughts about her past. About her future. About Hibari. About Mukuro. And about Hibari.

When Mukuro came to a stop, she looked at her surroundings to find that they were at a park or garden of some sort. "Mukuro-sama, why did we come here?"

He gave her a meaningful look. "This place seems…appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?"

It occurred to her then that this garden was somewhat reminiscent of their inner world…the place where they shared their thoughts. And she realized then that he knew what she had been thinking, knew about her decision, even though she had never once voiced it.

She smiled sadly. "Yes." This setting was a befitting one…for them to say goodbye. She would not be going with him. "How did you know?"

He laughed lightly. "My dear Chrome, I know everything about you."

The decision to return to Namimori had been a difficult one for Chrome to make in the sense that she did not wish to part with Mukuro. Yet, it had been easy because she loved her Family and wished to remain with them. With the Vongola, she felt like she belonged. And she thought that…perhaps there was _something else_ that she could find there as well.

Even though Chrome wished Mukuro could stay, she knew very well that it was something he simply wouldn't do. Asking would have been a pointless endeavor.

For Mukuro's part, he would have liked for Chrome to come along with him, but he knew her heart was with the Vongola. He didn't want her decision to waver, so he didn't try to persuade her. This was the first time she was choosing a path for herself. He didn't wish for her to give that up for his sake.

Mukuro was certain Chrome had understood all along that, once he was freed, he would go his own way. That was why, towards the beginning of their mission, he had asked her whether she truly wished to save him. Even though Chrome had always wanted to help him escape his fate, in the past, that wish had always been accompanied by fear and uncertainty. This time, however, it had been accompanied by acceptance and a sadness of parting, letting him know that she had become strong enough to move on without him.

"You can tell Sawada Tsunayoshi that our arrangement ends here," he said.

"I'm sure Boss will be disappointed to lose his Mist Guardian," she voiced, her eye downcast.

"Ku fu fu… Who's been the bearer of the Mist Ring all these years?" he inquired rhetorically. "That position has always been yours, Chrome. I simply…play along from time to time to cure boredom."

Somewhere in her mind, she wondered if that had always been his intention…to make her the Mist Guardian…to create a place for her in the world. "Even if you say that, I'm not sure Boss and the others see it that way," she said, doubtful of his claim. From the very beginning, that spot had always been meant for him. She had only come into the equation because he couldn't be there in person.

"They will certainly not disagree with me," he replied, sure of his words. Because her skills were exceptional. And because they loved her. She was as important to them as she was to him. Even though she didn't see it herself, to Tsuna and the rest of his Guardians, her existence had already long since overshadowed his own as the Mist. "It is what you want, isn't it?" he queried, keeping his tone nonchalant. "To stand by and protect the Sky?"

She nodded as tears began to well up in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face in his chest, unable to say anything beyond his name. He had given her so much. There were just no words to express the love and gratitude she felt for him or the heartbreak she was feeling over having to part ways so soon after finally meeting him in person for the first time.

Mukuro held her, petting her hair soothingly with one hand, a rare tender expression on his features. While Chrome felt like she owed her life and everything to him, from his standpoint, she was a godsend. Without her, he would have surely gone insane in that dark, watery, immobile solitude. She was his sanity. She was his salvation, which he probably didn't deserve. But he was a twisted person, and these were things he would never be able to bring himself to say.

"My cute little Chrome," he began, speaking in a gentle tone that only she would be allowed to hear, "you and I are never really that far apart." He may not answer to Sawada Tsunayoshi anymore, but he would come if she called. He would be there for her. "And since you like him so much, I guess I'll leave the Vongola Decimo be for now," he declared with a small smirk. "I'll come back for him when the time is right."

That comment brought an amused smile to her lips. He had been saying that he would defeat and manipulate Tsuna for years. _He's such a liar…_

When she pulled back to look up at him, he swiped her tears away with his thumbs and smirked. "Perhaps you should hurry."

She nodded, smiling brighter than before. "Please take care of yourself, Mukuro-sama." After a final lingering look, she turned on her heels and hurried back in the direction they had come from.

Mukuro watched her retreating back until he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him.

"Mukuro-san!" It was Ken. He and Chikusa had come to meet up and regroup with their leader.

"We finally get to meet again, byon!" the blonde continued as he approached, getting emotional, swiping a tear away with his sleeve before it could fall. "Those damn Vindice bastards…keeping you locked up for so long, byon!"

"We're glad you're safe, Mukuro-sama," Chikusa added, much more calmly.

Mukuro graced them with his usual smile. "Ken. Chikusa. I see you're both doing well."

At this point, Fran stepped out from behind the pair, holding out a cake shaped like Mukuro's head wearing a pineapple on his head.

The illusionist's eye twitched.

"Look, shishou," Fran deadpanned with his typical lack of enthusiasm. "I made this pineapple cake myself to celebrate your return to society. I know it's your favori—"

A trident was promptly stabbed clear through the boy's frog hat before he could finish what he was saying.

"Isn't that Chrome?" Chikusa inquired, spotting the Mist Guardian in the distance.

Ken followed his friend's line of sight and frowned. "Where the heck does she think _she's_ going, byon?" Wasn't she coming with them?

Fran forgotten, Mukuro turned his attention to where the other two were looking. "Ku fu fu…she's pursuing a new hobby of sorts."

Chikusa adjusted his glasses. "Hobby?"

Mukuro smirked. "Yes…chasing clouds."

* * *

><p>By the time Chrome went past the café they had been at earlier, she was already a bit out of breath. She wondered why she felt compelled to rush. She would see Hibari at the Cavallone Estate anyway. Even if for some unlikely reason they don't meet up there, they were eventually headed for the same final destination of Namimori. So, why the rush?<p>

Now that she thought about it, why did Mukuro tell her to hurry? Did he sense that she was anxious to find Hibari?...anxious to let him know that she wasn't leaving? Would the Cloud Guardian even care?

Through the course of this mission, she had come to realize that, while Mukuro was the one who had given her a second life and protected her broken spirit, Hibari was the one who inspired her to step out of that protective shell and be her own person. Mukuro had been holding her hand through all these years. It was high time for her to let go and walk on her own. And if she had Hibari nearby…she felt she would have the strength and courage to do that.

Mist was rewarded for her efforts when she finally spotted Cloud on a small deserted street on the way back to the Cavallone Estate. He was standing with his back leaning casually against a wall with his arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed as though he had been standing there for a while. Upon noticing her arrival, he threw a glance her way then simply began to head in the direction of the estate at a leisurely pace.

Chrome blinked, bemused. _Has he…been waiting for me?_ Smiling, she caught up and fell into step with him, peering up at him with a curious sideward glance. "Did you know I would come?"

Hibari gave a noncommittal half smirk. "I wonder."

She tried not to roll her eye at his way of expressing 'I'm not telling you'. The first time she'd heard him say it, she had found it agitating. But she had to admit that it could sometimes be cute. It was strange how her insides had been all strung up just moments ago, but now she was already feeling more at ease. There were things that she would like to speak with him about, but she wasn't sure where to begin.

So immersed was she in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed when Hibari was no longer by her side. Looking behind her, she found him a few paces back standing with one hand braced against a brick wall, his body slightly hunched over. When she caught sight of his other hand hovering over the area where his abdomen wound was, she became alarmed. Did it reopen again? She knew that it had done so during his battle with Byakuran, as she was the one who had tended to his injuries…after he had sent five of Dino's men to the infirmary for trying.

"Kyouya!" Rushing over, she slid into the space between him and the wall as she began to unbutton his shirt at the speed of light. "Let me take a look."

He watched her with an unreadable expression on his features.

Once she was finished with the buttons, she checked the wound and couldn't help but frown with puzzlement. There was no bleeding, infection, or anything else. In fact, it looked like the wound had closed up nicely.

"You're quick to undress me," he finally said apathetically.

Her head shot up as she gasped with indignation. "You tricked me!"

Even though his expression remained neutral, the glint of amusement in his eyes could not be missed. "I was merely leaning against the wall."

To that, she gave her flat retort. "Hibari Kyouya never _merely_ leans against any wall." At least not in the way he was doing it just now as though he required the support. His pride wouldn't allow it unless he was practically dying.

He smirked, noting that she actually paid attention to him. Then he gave the barest hint of a shrug. "I wanted to confirm something."

She was still irked. "Confirm what? That this wall is actually made of brick?"

"What you call me when your guard's down," he replied, ignoring her attitude.

Not fully grasping what he was saying, she knitted her brows as she backtracked a few steps in her mind. She gasped lightly when she realized her slip. And based on what he just said…she deduced that she must have slipped before. The only question was how often.

She directed her gaze to the side, feeling uncertain. "Oh…um…I can explain." She had no idea if she might have stepped on a landmine or offended him in any way or not. All she knew was that, to date, only Dino Cavallone had the guts to address him by his given name.

"Not necessary," he informed. "In fact, from this moment on, you are forbidden from calling me Hibari," he said, going into head prefect mode.

She gave a small frown of confusion. That reaction certainly was unexpected and quite opposite of the one she had in mind. "But…_everybody_ calls you Hibari." She was honestly curious as to why he felt the need to go so far as to _forbid_ such a thing.

"It irritates me when _you_ do it," he said, giving it to her straight.

Now she was completely baffled. Was he trying to be difficult again? Was he purposely being unreasonable? She had to ask the obvious question. "…why?"

He heaved a silent sigh. "Because it's unclear whether you're thinking about me or him."

She blinked. "Him?"

"The other Hibari Kyouya."

Chrome opened her mouth to speak but found herself speechless for a while before she could gather her thoughts. "How…did you even know about Hibari-san?" she inquired slowly. How did he know the fact that the man held significance to her?

"You mention him enough," he replied shortly.

She thought hard about it. Yes, she remembered making vague references to him, but she didn't think that it was enough to pinpoint the man's identity. Then her thoughts switched over to the out-of-the-norm behavior of the Hibari standing before her and the things that he was saying. She made a valiant effort to suppress the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Wait…am I sensing a bit of jeal—"

"Irritation," he interjected, his tone insisting that it was impossible for it to be, in any way shape or form, anything but.

She battled against the chuckle that was threatening to break loose, thinking that he was actually quite adorable in his own way. "Look, if it makes you feel any…less irritated…I've never really had the two of you confused before." Over the years, she had always wondered when 'Kyouya' might mature into the 'Hibari-san' that she had met in the future world, but after she had gotten to know him better, she realized how silly it was of her to think that way. "Even though you're both Hibari Kyouya and supposedly the same person…you're not. Not anymore."

He narrowed his eyes, not really sure what she meant by 'not anymore'. "Explain."

She began buttoning back up his shirt to occupy herself as she thought about how she should put it. "When we went to the future, we…" She paused, trying to find the right words when she recalled how 'Hibari-san' had explained it. "…redefined destiny. But by putting the world on a different path, we ended up redefining ourselves as well. We didn't have the same experiences our alternate selves did and grew into different people because of it." For herself, she never tried to break Mukuro out of prison, and she never pulled her disappearing act from the Vongola. Truthfully, she couldn't imagine life away from her Family. "That's why you're not the same person as Hibari-san," she wrapped up. "Not really."

Hibari absorbed her words but made no response.

Finished with the buttons, she started on the straightening of his tie. "In any case, I…see you two differently," she continued, her eye glazing over in reflection. "Hibari-san is someone I've always admired," she admitted. The man himself probably didn't even know it, but he had saved her in a way that was more than just simply keeping her breathing. He was that strong and inspiring person that she, a little girl, respected and idolized from a distance.

"But you," she went on as she turned her gaze up to study his features, "…you're something else." He, too, gave her strength, but there was more. He was a stubborn, overgrown brat with a quirky charm that few had witnessed and fewer still who'd appreciate. He loved the thrill of a fight and would beat his opponents into a bloody pulp without mercy, but he had a soft spot for small creatures. He was antisocial and believed himself to be a lone wolf, but his loyalty to those who had earned it could not be shaken…never mind that he would threaten to bite each and every one of them to death on a near constant basis. And despite appearances, he was not a selfish and uncaring person. He was someone she had come to grow quite fond of.

Hibari raised a brow as he blandly echoed her less-than-informative words. "Something else."

"I'm not quite sure what that is, yet," she said with a sheepish smile as she finished up with the tie and gave him an earnest look. "But I'd like to take my time and find out…if it's okay with you."

He considered her words, his expression still as composed as ever. "I don't mind."

She smiled wryly at that reply. "So…should we head back?"

"No," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

She tilted her head slightly. "Okay… Is there something else you'd like to discuss, then?"

He placed his other hand against the wall beside her waist, effectively trapping her in. "No."

Chrome thought about her current predicament as she eyed his arms on either side of her. A small teasing smile graced her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're crowding right now."

"When weak herbivores gather like a herd, that's crowding," he explained. "When a predator moves in after luring and capturing his prey…that's something else entirely."

"Hm." She trailed her fingers delicately along the lapel of his suit. "And what might that be?"

Hibari sealed his lips over hers, his kiss strong and unyielding without any trace of hesitation. "Making a claim."

She chuckled even as her cheeks flushed, unable to hold in her amusement this time. He was bold, direct, and true to his walk-in-through-the-front-doors attitude. She shook her head slightly. "Whatever you say, Cloud Man."

His brows furrowed slightly with disapproval. "That's not my name." He didn't forbid her from addressing him by his surname just to have her default back to this.

She smiled affectionately up at him, drawing him closer with her arms winding around his neck, acutely aware of his arms encircling her form as his name escaped her lips in a soft whisper. "…Kyouya."

Their lips met again with a deeper, more passionate kiss, both trying to convey with their actions the things that neither was particularly good at expressing with words.

With this particular mission over, Chrome felt like she could finally breathe a sigh of true relief. They'd spent the past eight years rewriting history. If one were to think about it, changing the world was such a daunting task and overwhelming responsibility for just a handful of people who had only been kids when it had all began. Though, with the way things were turning out, she'd have to say that they were doing a pretty good job so far. And on a personal level…she couldn't be happier with the path she had repaved for herself.

The journey ahead was definitely something worth looking forward to.

…END…

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the story. Hope you liked!

**Special Note!: **The end of this story is really just the beginning for Hibari and Chrome. As a continuation, I'm going to be starting a collection of vignettes about life with the Vongola now that the Cloud and Mist Guardians are together. Everyone will have to adjust to the change…not just these two. XD Please keep an eye out for it! First chapter's already written. I just need to proofread before posting, so it might already be up by the time you're done with this chapter.

I'm curious to know what you think about how things turned out between Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro. Feedback on that would be awesome. If I have to put it simply, I guess I'd say that Mukuro is Chrome's protective shell, and Hibari is her backbone. Heh. There were a lot of things I wanted to get across with the last two scenes, and I kept shuffling things around to try to get it to read better. I hope it turned out ok and understandable…

I know that in the grand scheme of things, Ghost's role isn't that big in the story. He really serves to showcase Tsuna's character more than anything else. But even though he's stemmed from an existing character, he's basically an OC, so he's kind of my baby and I have a soft spot for him. Heh. I try to use OC's as little as possible, but there just weren't any preexisting two-bit White Spell characters with Thunder flames that were usable. And after thinking about it for a while, it made sense to me that it would still be Ghost, but just a somewhat different version of him. There's more to him in my head than what came through in the story. I had thought about including more scenes of him to help explain his character and situation but eventually decided against it, because it would detract from the main story too much. Well, maybe some of it will come across in the vignettes.

Thanks for sticking with the story till the end! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! They're great motivation and encouragement!

And to my silent readers…you've come this far. If I could get some final overall thought from you, I'd be happy.

That's all for now! Until next time!


End file.
